After Christmas
by pattyrose
Summary: The day after Christmas, while the magic of the season lingers, two people meet and fall in love. And no, it's not absolutely perfect, as they soon discover. But whether it's fate, kismet, or simple serendipity that brought them together, they're determined to figure their way through the obstacles. After all, isn't that what love is all about? E&B. Frequent updates.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!**

 **I tried posting this yesterday, but ff was being its quirky self, so here we are today. :)**

 **A little plot bunny popped into my head Christmas night. And yes, yes, I know I'm in the middle of 'Uprising,' but I just had to get this down.** **This will be short (for me). About 8 or so chapters, updated daily (Hopefully. Kiddies are home for the holidays, so I can't make promises, lol).**

 **Most characters belong to S. Meyer. The rest of the story is mine.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - The First Post-Christmas**

A throat cleared from behind me just as I slipped my arm through the sleeve and shrugged on my heavy coat.

"Excuse me…Bella?"

I pulled my hair over the hood before turning around, all the while smiling to myself.

"Edward, right?"

"Yes," he exhaled, obviously pleased I'd also made a mental note of his name. When I extended a hand, he removed his glove before shaking it…and shaking it. His own grin showcased dimples on both cheeks as well as one on his chin.

"Bella, I wanted to thank you on behalf of the community, as well as on behalf of HFH, for your help here today."

He shifted his coat from one arm to the other, shuffling his weight from foot to foot as he stood in front of the community center's garland-framed, multi-color lit windows. In contrast, the upper west side's steel skyline through the windows blended with the sparkling snow. All of it made the image of the man before me practically glow.

"It was my pleasure, Edward."

On the radio, George Michael's velvety voice bemoaned the loss of his heart the previous Christmas, while Edward dropped his gaze between us in a somewhat sheepish manner. When he lifted his head, his copper hair, green eyes, and those dimples…well, the entire scene was one worthy of an urban holiday postcard.

"Then, you enjoyed yourself?"

"Very much so. I'm glad I signed up." _So glad._

With evident reluctance, he released my hand. "Was this your first volunteer event with HFH?"

"I'm ashamed to admit it was. I mean, I've done the requisite community work for high school and college, but this was the first time I volunteered for the sake of volunteering. I know, I know; I'm a horrible waste of oxygen-consumption," I added, leaning in as if sharing a secret.

Chuckling, he leaned in closer as well. "Not at all, and please don't be ashamed. It's great you even gave it a go. You'd be surprised how many fellow oxygen-consumers never do." He winked as he pulled back, then shifted his gaze nervously and scanned the slowly emptying room before again clearing his throat. "The group was pretty decently-sized today, especially considering the weather. Sometimes, even under the best conditions, only a handful of volunteers show up."

"Well, Christmas was only a couple of days ago, so I imagine a lot of people are still feeling that spirit of generosity and goodwill toward men."

"Which is why we timed the event for this week." He grinned once more, much less shyly. For a handful of seconds, we just stared at one another.

"Well, it was great-"

"You're with the NYU group, right?" he asked.

"Yeah. I volunteered along with a couple of friends from school."

"I actually graduated from NYU a few years ago."

"Get out." I offered him a wide grin. "What was your major?"

"Tandon School of Engineering, BS in Sustainable Urban Environments. And you, what are you majoring in?"

"Well, I'm working on a dual major between Tandon and the School of Arts and Sciences. I'm in the STEM program, on an accelerated, five-year masters' degree track."

Whistling through his teeth, he lifted his dark eyebrows high. "I'm suitably impressed – even more so than I already was."

"It's no big deal."

I shrugged and looked away, my cheeks burning. While Edward told me of his education with pride, I'd simply bragged. But he dipped his head to my eye level and waited for me to meet his gaze. When I did, he offered me a playful smirk.

"No, don't try to downplay it now. I think that's pretty damn amazing."

His gaze was open and honest, and I chuckled. The heat which suddenly infused my cheeks had nothing to do with embarrassment or with my heavy coat.

"So, Bella, I was wondering if you'd be willing to brave the blizzard outside to grab a cup of coffee or hot chocolate – or even a bite to eat if you're hungry and you have the time?"

Before I could reply, a voice from across the room called me.

"Bella, are you ready?"

My eyes flashed toward Alice, who stood rather impatiently by the door with Diego. Both looked more like Eskimos ready for a trek through the Alaskan wild than like Millennials ready for a New York City subway ride.

"Shit, I forgot about them," I muttered under my breath before returning my attention to Edward. "I'm sorry, Edward. I'd love to grab a bite, but my friends are waiting for me." It was shitty of me, but I was sublimely pleased by the disappointment which flashed in his expression. "Maybe we can get together during the week if you have time?"

"Unfortunately-"

Again, Alice interrupted, now standing right next to me.

"Bella, Diego and I are about to combust. Come on." She tugged my arm and jerked her head toward the door. When I stood my ground, she followed the trajectory of my gaze.

"Oh, you're the Habitat for Humanity guy, right? Hi, I'm Alice."

"Hi, Alice. Yes, I'm the HFH guy, but you can call me Edward." He smiled and shook her hand – yet unlike our handshake, only for the requisite couple of seconds.

"Edward, thanks for setting this up. Bella, Diego, and I were saying earlier how good it felt to give back to the community."

"My pleasure," he said genuinely. "And yes, Bella and I were having a similar conversation on the subject. I told her how pleased I was with the turnout and thanked her for her hard work, and I'll thank you as well, Alice. I'm sure the senior citizens who spend their days here will be grateful when they see what you all did to brighten up the place."

He spoke to Alice, but the entire time, his eyes remained on me.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt. Bella, whenever you're ready, hon, we'll be outside. No rush _whatsoever_."

"Actually, Alice, you and Diego can head out without me. Edward and I are going to get a bite to eat."

I think Alice said something about having fun and being careful in the snow. I think, off by the door, Diego shot me a dejected frown. At the time, I vaguely noticed him or heard her because Edward's ensuing grin lit up those green eyes, and like the snowfall outside, it eclipsed absolutely everything else.

OOOOOOOOOO

We trod through piled-on inches of thick snow, talking and getting to know one another the way two people obviously interested in each other tend to do. He glanced my way often. My eyes trailed to him just as much. Once, during one of these not-so-furtive looks between us, I slipped on a smooth sheet of freshly-fallen snow. It was only a slight skid, and I would've recovered my balance just fine. Nevertheless, Edward wrapped his arm around my waist with impressive speed.

"Whoops. There you go."

"Thank you." I smiled up at him, by then already buried deep in more than snow.

He smiled softly in return. "No problem."

"How tall are you, Edward?"

"Six-two – without the boots."

I laughed. "That's a whole foot taller than me without my boots – a whole ruler's length."

He grinned. "About twelve paper clips' length."

"About the length of a standard sheet of paper."

"About the length of my foot."

Side-eyeing him, I quirked an eyebrow. His cheeks were ruddy, and both of us chuckled under our breath.

"Either way," he said, "It's an incredibly perfect height differential. Just look at how easy it makes it for me to keep my arm around you to make sure you remain upright if you happen slip again."

"It's eerie how perfect it is," I agreed, playing along.

"Yep. Some might even call it uncanny."

We snickered, and Edward tightened his grip, pulling me in closer. Meanwhile, the snow fell around us like silky white curtains shielding us from the rest of the world.

We found one of those trendy, little cafés which always pop up in New York City, some of which last, some of which disappear with the ever-changing whims of novelty. This place distinguished itself through its dozens of mac and cheese variations. Sliding into opposite sides of a small booth, we laughed as we removed our snow-covered layers, noses cold but the rest of us toasty with exhilaration. He ordered his mac with mushrooms and peppers. I ordered mine with bacon and blue cheese.

As we waited for our orders, Edward took my hand across the table, weaving our fingers together. It was the most natural action, one of those meant-to-be things, which doesn't surprise you, yet at the same time, it blows your mind.

"So, tell me more, Bella," he said, voice full of wonder. "Tell me everything."

I laughed again, or once more, or even still. "Everything? Why don't you give me a starting point?"

"Okay. How far along in the STEM program are you?"

"I'm in my senior year of undergrad, and I'll begin the masters' track next September."

"It's a difficult combination," he acknowledged. "You must've put in some late nights over the past few years."

"It's a lot of work, yeah," I confirmed, "but I've never been much of a party girl – not that I'm an angel," I grinned mischievously. "Regardless, it hasn't kept me from much."

"So, that makes you...let's see." He furrowed his brow. "Twenty-one, twenty-two?"

I smiled around the straw in my mouth. "I'm twenty-two. And you? How old are you, Edward?"

"I'm twenty-seven," he said, drawing circles on my knuckles with his thumb.

"A five-year age difference," I said. "That's a bit."

"A whole five-year-masters-degree education."

"The lifespan of my first Mac."

"I happen to think it's another eerily perfect difference," he smiled.

When our macs and cheese arrived, he released my hand, and we shared our meals while simultaneously sharing more information. Last names, middle names, fifth-grade teachers' names and everything in between.

"Are you originally from the city, Bella?" He spiked his fork through my bacon bits.

I swiped a mushroom from his bowl. "Yep. Well, no. That's the standard lie I tell everyone," I laughed. "My parents are the actual native New Yorkers, who moved to New Jersey once my older brother, Emmett, was born because _the baby needed his own bedroom and space_. By the way, I haven't forgiven him for that."

"I kind of gathered that by the sarcasm," he snorted. "But don't be too hard on your brother. Your parents made the typical trade-up from urban, cramped, one-bedroom to the spacious suburbs."

"I don't know if I'd call it a trade _up_ , but yes, it was the typical trade; though, they kept the cramped one-bedroom for weekend jaunts to the city. Unfortunately, when you trade the city for the 'burbs, you also trade in culture and museums for homogeneity and malls."

His boisterous laughter filled the tiny café. People glanced over, their gazes lingering when they caught sight of Edward in the dim light.

"It's really not that funny," I insisted while laughing along. "Renee Higginbotham – my mom – was a cool, city girl who wore dark makeup and Doc Martens and went to all the best underground parties of the late eighties and early nineties. But she was smart too," I said, pointing my fork at him. "She had a passion for advertising, and she was at the top of her class at NYU, earned a bunch of awards and accolades for her projects. Her senior year, she landed a dream internship on Madison Avenue with one of the Big Three in the industry."

"And then?" he prompted.

"You caught the _and then_ in there, did you?" I smiled.

"I did," he smiled back.

"And then," I sighed, "she fell in love with Charlie Swan, Port Authority cop. Don't get me wrong; I love my dad heart and soul, but then Mom gave up the single life, and soon after, she popped out a baby, and there went the promise of a dream career on Madison Avenue. After that, she said goodbye to the city life for the suburban wife life and a realtor license in, guess where?"

"New Jersey," he smirked.

"Yep. Therefore, ever since I was old enough to take public transportation on my own, _I've_ spent most of my time here in New York."

"Not much of a Jersey Girl, huh?"

"Don't _ever_ call me that." I pointed my fork at him threateningly. "It gives me mental images of big hair and televised cat fights." I shuddered.

Edward snickered. "Oh, you shouldn't have said that." His voice dropped a few octaves. "Now I'm going to call you Jersey Girl every chance I get."

I shot him a scowl. "Anyway, as soon as I was able, I sent in my application to NYU and got the heck out of Dodge."

He set down his utensils and just kept on laughing. "Of course, NYU accepted you right away. Full scholarship, I bet."

"Yes," I admitted with a grin. "The cramped, one-bedroom became my dorm, and after I met Alice, who's on more or less the same track as me, we became roommates and best friends." I set down my own utensils and rubbed my stomach. "That was good, but now I'm stuffed."

His gaze skimmed from my hand to my stomach, trailing lastly to my plate. It sported a few, scattered breadcrumbs which escaped my fork.

"You don't know how relieved I am you're not one of those girls who pretends not to have an appetite."

"I have quite a healthy appetite," I grinned. "Now, tell me more about you, Edward. Are you a native New Yorker?"

He leaned back against the booth, rubbing his own full and flat stomach before stretching his arms against the backrest and making himself comfortable. When he stretched his long legs under the table, they brushed against mine.

"I grew up on the Upper East Side, and like you, once my parents vacated the apartment, I took it over – well, my older brother and I took it over." He made a face.

"Uh-oh. Am I detecting a complicated sibling relationship?" I teased.

He smirked. "Jasper and I get along – for the most part. He just has some…habits with which I've never grown very comfortable. Sometimes, it makes it hard to live with him." He fidgeted with an empty straw wrapper.

"What, he's messy and leaves his dirty socks everywhere?"

He shook his head. "Nah. He's pretty neat."

"He's horrible at paying his half of the household expenses."

Edward snorted. "No, he's responsible with all that. He's got a great job on Wall Street." He raked a hand through his wild hair.

"He drinks milk straight out of the carton while wearing your underwear. Come on, Edward, what is it?"

Edward chortled. "Well, if you _must_ know, he brings home a different girl almost every weekend. And since walls in pre-war buildings are pretty thin, I get to hear them fu-"

"Eww, I get it, I get it!" I put up a hand to halt the explanation, while Edward howled in amusement. "Your brother is a man whore, and you're forced to bear witness to his weekly conquests."

"You got it, alright." He winked.

"Is it…a family trait?"

For a handful of seconds, Edward just held my gaze. Then, he leaned in and took both of my hands, weaving his fingers through mine.

"Ever since I can remember, my dad has cheated on my mom."

A quiet gasp escaped me.

"Don't worry, she's never cared. My dad, Carlisle Cullen, is a well-known and highly respected plastic surgeon, and unlike your mom, Esme Platt's only single girl goal was to catch herself a wealthy husband. She's a blue-blood, who's never worked a day in her life – not for an ad agency nor for a real estate agency. As a bonus, Dad's skilled hands keep her looking disturbingly young. Those are _my_ mom's trade-offs." He shrugged. "And if either of my parents' characteristics are family traits, they skipped me. Bella, I haven't had a girlfriend in a while. I've been busy with my own career. But when I've had one, she's been the only one. I'm not the type to cheat or to jump from one girl to the next."

"Good to know," I breathed. All the while, my heart pitter-pattered in my chest.

"And you, Jersey Girl?" he murmured. "Any guy in the picture?"

"No," I replied softly, "not for some time. Like I said, school keeps me busy. Besides, no one's caught my interest; at least, not until…"

He reached up and pushed a damp tendril of hair behind my ear, his gaze lingering on his fingers. " _Very_ good to know."

We took care of the bill and then bundled and walked back out into the cold. The shortened, winter days meant that by late afternoon, the street lamps were already on. City lights twinkled right along with the snow, and the dusky sky simply enhanced the picture. Then again, the heavens could've been on fire that evening, and I would've found it enchanting. Streets glowed in the snowfall's wake, black and white background broken only by the luminous traffic lights. Children threw snowballs, and dogs jumped to catch them. The barren branches on the sidewalk trees sparkled as if they wore frozen diamonds.

Once again, Edward took my hand in his, both of us foregoing our gloves.

"So, what exactly do you do for a living, Edward?"

He adjusted my beanie over my ears before replying. "I'm a construction engineer with the Habitat for Humanity."

"So, you work full time with HFH?"

He nodded.

"I've heard there's a lot of traveling involved."

"Yeah. I've worked around the country as well as in the Caribbean and Latin America." A heavy sigh abruptly escaped him.

"Was it always your plan to work with the organization?"

"No. Not at all. I was simply going along with my life the way spoiled, Upper East Side boys tend to do." He looked down at his boots and kicked the snow. "I had no real plan other than the basics: finish high school, go to college, most likely follow in my dad's footsteps – career-wise _,_ " he stressed. "You know, that sort of thing. Then, there was that superstorm in your state of birth, which I won't mention by name, _Jersey Girl_ , but we both know what state I'm talking about." He shot me a wry grin. "A friend of mine volunteered to help with the clean-up and rebuilding effort through HFH. I was bored, so I tagged along, and…" he looked at me sheepishly, "and it just fit me – or I fit it. Gave me a purpose." He shrugged, and I watched his Adam's apple bob. "Up until today, I thought it was the best decision I'd ever made," he murmured.

"That's certainly a huge career goal shift – from plastic surgeon to humanitarian."

When he shrugged again, I responded how he had earlier when I first mentioned the STEM program. But due to the height differential, I had to fit myself under his chin and walk backward while I waited for him to meet my gaze.

"Now it's your turn not to downplay things because I think that's _all_ pretty amazing, Edward. All of it."

He snorted and stopped walking, giving my hand a little tug to pull me closer.

"I enjoyed volunteering," I said, "and I'm definitely going to make an effort to fit in some more volunteer time, no matter how hectic my schedule gets. But, Edward, I have to be honest with you."

"Go ahead," he smiled softly.

"I'm _not_ a selfless person. See, I have a ten-year plan – Year 1 began with my freshman year of college. I'm on a five-year masters' track. I'm applying for internships this summer at all the leading tech companies here in New York, and I know at least one will offer me something. After a couple of years of holding a position where I'll be respected and highly-valued for my mind and for the fact that I'm a woman in what's been previously considered a man's domain, I'm going to venture out on my own, and I'm going to create something amazing. I don't know what yet, but I know it'll be amazing. Then, by the time I'm twenty-eight, I'll have completely demolished and soared through the proverbial glass ceiling. And it's a selfish goal, and at the center of its success is no one else but me."

He threw back his head and howled with laughter, but before I could bristle with indignation, Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and gazed down at me.

There are moments in life which stay with you – not so much as images, no. Sometimes, you're so caught up in the moment that the images themselves barely register with your consciousness. Afterward, all you remember are the sensations.

Aside from his deep laugh, I can't recall exactly how Edward looked at that moment. But I remember the fiery heat where his hands gripped my waist, despite what I now know was a record chilly night. If I close my eyes, I can still breathe in the scent of Christmas season snow on city sidewalks combined with the scent of _him_. I can recall the feeling of butterflies dancing deep in my mac-and-cheese filled belly. If I try hard enough, I can even feel the shift from my once-sensibly-beating heart into an erratically-furious rhythm.

All of it together is one of my most cherished memories, because it was that moment which only comes once in a lifetime, and only if you're uncommonly lucky. It's the moment when you first fall in love. But it's more than that. For that one blissful moment, you actually believe in the absolute perfection of the person to whom you've willingly surrendered your heart. And along with that belief, for that one, flawless moment, the entire world is a wondrous and limitless utopia.

"That's a pretty detailed plan, Bella Swan, and so what if it's selfish?" Edward said fiercely. His chest heaved. "I love the fact that you have goals and such a detailed plan for achieving them. And I love that it revolves around you, and you're not apologetic about it. And you know what else? I…I..."

Surrounded by freshly-fallen, Christmas-season snow, Edward Cullen dipped his head and brushed his lips against mine, back and forth, tenderly sucking on one then the other, and softly breathing my name.

"Bella…"

When he pulled away, I was left more than slightly dazed, everything before me blurred and glowing the way things do when you've stared at a Christmas tree for too long.

"Bella, there's something I probably should've opened with early this afternoon, but I never imagined it would be this way, this quickly, and then…I just couldn't think clearly."

I blinked and smiled. "What is it?"

He swallowed. "I leave for Kathmandu tomorrow morning. HFH is beginning the first phase of a four-year project there. It's a significant neighborhood development, and I'll be managing construction. I've made a full, four-year commitment."

I suppose I must've stood there, staring at him speechlessly, for a considerable amount of time.

"Say something, please."

My brow furrowed. "Geography has never been my strong suit. I'm trying to figure out where…when you say Kathmandu, do you mean…in Nepal?"

"Is there another Kathmandu?" He frowned as if he honestly wasn't sure.

"I was kind of hoping you meant Kathmandu, Florida."

"There's a Kathmandu in Florida?"

"I don't know if there's a Kathmandu in Florida," I shrugged, "but they do tend to name some of their cities after international locations, don't they? There's St. Petersburg, Florida; Naples, Florida; Hyde Park, Florida."

"Hollywood, Florida," he added.

"That's not international."

Edward snorted. "True, but my parents live in Hollywood, Florida."

"Hey, my parents live in Florida too! They're snow bunnies who winter in Miami. My brother and his wife moved over there last year."

Yes, I was aware we were ignoring the real issue.

"That's a coincidence – the parents in Florida part, not the snow bunnies part or the brother over there part. My parents live there year-round. They've got a house and a yacht on the beach. And like I said, my brother and I share – or I guess after tomorrow, it'll be _shared_ – the apartment here in New York. But yeah, the existence of a Kathmandu in Florida would've definitely made things easier."

We were quiet for a few seconds before breaking into simultaneous fits of tension-releasing laughter.

"Kathmandu," I repeated. "I feel like I've said that word more in the past two minutes than I have in the past twenty-two years."

"You probably have. It's not a word which comes up often in normal conversation."

"Unless you live there, or unless you happen to have a friend named Kat, and you say things like, 'Kat, man, do you really have to do that? Or 'Kat, man, do you know what time it is?'"

Edward stared at me. Then, he kissed the tip of my frigid nose and rubbed my shoulders.

"Come on, let's get you out of the cold. You're beginning to shiver."

I nodded slowly, despite the fact I wasn't shivering from cold. "Yeah. Yeah, I probably should head home."

OOOOOOOOOO

Edward took the train downtown with me, to the Lower East Side one-bedroom co-op I shared with Alice. By the time we climbed the steps out of the subway, the pristine snow had turned into unattractive slush. Swerving cars and yellow cabs left tire tracks in zig-zagged, raised patterns painted in black dirt and ice. The city suddenly didn't look quite so pretty.

He kissed me again in front of the glass doors into the building, cradling my face in warm, ungloved hands while I held on to his hands and our lips met and retreated…met and retreated. Riley, the building super, swept the vestibule and made no secret of watching.

Breathless, I pulled away. "I'd invite you up, but it's probably not a good idea considering my roommate is likely up there, and we only have the one bedroom – not even thin walls between two, like you and Jasper."

He nodded, a much more subdued smile on his face. "And it's probably not a good idea, considering Kathmandu."

"Yeah," I snorted, "there is that."

He sighed. "May I call you from the airport tomorrow morning?"

"Of course," I smiled.

"And…may I keep in touch with you while I'm in Kathmandu?"

"I'd like that."

"Thank you," he breathed as if relieved. "But Bella, please don't take it wrong if you don't hear from me often, especially at first. There's going to be a lot of initial set-up, site visits, meetings-"

"Edward," I chuckled, though really, I wanted to kick something, "I'm going to be busy too. It'll be my last few months of undergrad. Then, I'll start an internship, and grad school, and…look," I said, drawing in a deep breath, "let's not make one another promises we may not be able to keep. Let's agree we'll keep in touch, but we _will_ be about five thousand miles and twenty hours apart."

His face fell. "It's more like seventy-five hundred miles and ten hours and forty-five minutes apart."

"Seventy-five hundred miles and ten hours and _forty-five minutes_? That time difference doesn't even make sense! What the hell happened to the other fifteen minutes?"

"It's a good question. I don't really know."

A mirthless chuckle escaped me. "Damn. Kathmandu."

"Yeah, damn Kathmandu."

I quirked a brow. "That's not what I said. I said 'Damn.' Then I paused, which indicated a period before I added 'Kathmandu,' as in 'damn, all the way in Kathmandu,' not as in 'Kathmandu, I damn you.'"

"On top of being brainy _and_ beautiful, you're also a little bit nutty. Bella Swan, can you be any more perfect?" Again, he kissed my nose.

"Edward, do you plan on coming back home for visits?"

"I wasn't planning on it, Bella. At least, not often. Like I said, I'm going to be swamped. You go into it knowing you'll likely be inundated for the entire commitment period. These programs are usually underfunded and understaffed. And to make trips like that-"

"No, I understand. Of course, I do."

He took my hands. "But that was then, Bella, before I met you."

I swallowed. "No promises, remember? You'll be busy, and so will I."

His shoulders seemed to sag. But when he pulled me in, there was nothing soft, hesitant, nor tender about the way he parted my lips with his tongue, groaning as he hungrily claimed my mouth. Afterward, he crushed me against his chest and kissed the top of my head.

"Bella, why the hell couldn't I have met you a year ago, even a few months ago, before I volunteered for this job? I would've stayed so much closer to home if I knew you existed."

"Like in New Jersey?" I smirked up at him. "It's only across the river, but that's practically a different country over there."

His ensuing chuckle was more than a bit wistful. "Yeah, Jersey Girl. For you, I would've taken a job in the wilds of Jersey."

"Although, I can't guarantee I would've visited you in NJ. I've sort of made a vow to never again step foot in NJ if I can at all help it."

"All right," he murmured softly, "maybe not New Jersey then." Slipping his forefinger under my chin, he lifted my eyes and locked me in his gaze. "I'll call you in the morning after I've cleared Customs."

"All right."

"All right." He looked like he wanted to say more. "Sleep well, Bella Swan."

"You too, Edward Cullen," I smiled.

Then…with one final kiss…Edward Cullen dropped his head, stuffed his hands in his pockets, and walked off into the slushy, snowy, post-Christmas New York night.

* * *

 **A/N: Thoughts?**

 **STEM – Science, Technology, Engineering, and Math. It's basically where the future is, and if you're a woman in the program, well…the sky is literally the limit.**

 **HFH – Habitat for Humanity. The organization basically builds shelters, homes, and communities all around the world and helps to support sustainable development. The cool thing is that** **Habitat homeowners help build their own homes alongside volunteers and pay an affordable mortgage.**

 **As I said, this will post daily (hopefully) for about eight or nine days 'til we get to the end.**

 **Also, as some of you may know, my inspiration for new stories sometimes comes from the strangest places. Last night, while the Christmas evening wound down, we were listening to holiday music, and the following couple of songs just sort of weaved themselves into a story:**

 _ **And in our world of plenty  
**_ _ **We can spread a smile of joy.  
**_ _ **Throw your arms around the world  
**_ _ **At Christmastime - Do They Know It's Christmas? By Band Aid**_ _ **  
**_

AND...

 **Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
 _ **But the very next day, you gave it away.  
**_ ** _ **This year, to save me from tears  
**_ ** ** _ **I'll give it to someone special. – Last Christmas,**_ **by Wham.****** _ **  
**_****

 **And I thought to myself: what if Edward was a guy who dedicated his life to helping others, and Bella had these huge goals for her life, and they were half a world away from one another? How would that play out?**

 **Well, we shall see…:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Good morning! Loved hearing from you guys. Thanks so much for your wonderful thoughts. :)**

 **So, a lot of you were taken back to the eighties by those Christmas songs, huh? What can I say? I'm a child of the eighties too. In a way, Bella's description of her mom is sort of story of my life, lol. And Bella is a bit of my eldest daughter, who rues the day her father and I moved out of our cramped, one-bedroom in NYC for the spacious wilds of Central New Jersey. Although, Bella here is a bit older than my baby.**

 **My sweet Ipsita Chaudhuri took pity on my sad, little, internet pic banner and made me a GORGEOUS one instead! Thanks so much, love. 3**

 **Anyway, let's continue, shall we?**

 **Most characters belong to S. Meyer. The rest of the story is mine.**

* * *

 **After Christmas – The First Post-Christmas: Chapter 2**

A series of strange and confusing dreams kept me tossing and turning all night. Afterward, by the time the cell phone's vibration alerted me to a new text, I couldn't remember a single one. Reaching up blindly, I swiped half a dozen items on my nightstand to the floor before finally locating the phone. Then, with a racing heart, I checked the text.

 **Good morning, Bella. Are you awake? No, you're probably not, but I just cleared Customs. I know it's really early, but may I call you?**

The time right above the message read Five-oh-nine a.m. Throwing my head back against the pillow, I drew in a deep breath and closed my eyes, exhaling through my options.

I could ignore the text, pretend I slept right through it, and he'd never know. In a couple of hours, this man with whom I'd only spent a few hours would board his flight to Kathmandu, Nepal, halfway across the damn world, and begin his busy, demanding, four-year-long project. In a couple of weeks, I'd begin my final semester as an undergrad – a demanding and time-consuming project in and of itself.

Reopening my eyes, I reread the text. The tiny numbers on the right-hand corner indicated three minutes since he'd sent it. How long would he actually wait and wonder if I was going to reply?

With another deep breath, I hit the 'E' at the top of the screen, and then…'Call.'

"Jersey Girl," he breathed. I could hear the relieved smile in his voice, and I felt my heart relax as well.

"What did I tell you about calling me that?"

His responding chuckle was deeply amused. "I love thinking of you as my Jersey Girl. You sound deliciously sleepy, by the way. I'm almost sorry I woke you."

I smiled. "It's okay. I don't really have much planned for today except some prep reading for next semester." Yawning, I stretched my free arm over my head, the yawn still tinging my voice. "I can easily do that in bed."

"That sounds amazing," he said. "And warm."

I snorted. "How were check-in and Customs?"

"Annoyingly slow, but considering I wasn't subjected to a pat down or a cavity search, I'd call them a success."

I laughed.

"And my flight isn't delayed, which is kind of surprising considering yesterday's snow. I actually hoped it would've been delayed," he chuckled, "by a full day or so."

"Yeah, I thought about that too," I confessed quietly. "So, what time does this inconveniently timely flight to Kathmandu leave?"

"A couple of hours from now. Why are you speaking so low?"

"One bedroom, remember? Alice sleeps in the same room. We have twin beds."

"Oh, okay," he whispered.

"It doesn't mean _you_ have to whisper," I snickered. "Besides, she's a pretty heavy sleeper. As long as I don't start screaming in her ears, we'll be fine."

"Good. Bella, I feel as if I should apologize for not telling you off the bat I was leaving. I feel as if I…trapped you or tricked you into something you weren't expecting or planning."

"You didn't trick me or trap me into anything, Edward. We went out for a bite and then walked around the city," I chuckled.

"It was a bit more than that." His voice was low, yet rough and intense. "I think you're trying to downplay things again."

I swallowed thickly. "Yes, it was…more," I admitted. "But neither one of us expected it; at least, we didn't expect it to be as much as…"

He must've sensed my difficulty finishing. "Don't be afraid to say it. It was huge for me too, Bella. The overnight hours haven't changed that. In fact, I spent the rest of the night replaying those few hours between us."

"Me too," I whispered with a smile.

For one long moment, we were both quiet.

"So, what do we do now?" he asked.

"We do what we agreed yesterday. We keep in touch as much as possible, as much as we're both able and willing, considering the distance, and time difference, and our mutually hectic schedules."

"Without any promises." It was a statement which sounded more like a question.

"Let's see where things go. If we're still in touch in a few months, and if we're both still interested…"

"Bella Swan, I can safely guarantee you I'll still be interested. It was only a few hours, but I've never felt this way."

I shut my eyes. "Me neither."

When neither of us could say more on that subject, he switched to another topic.

"So, tell me, Jersey Girl, because I've been wondering all night: what _do_ Jersey Girls wear to bed? Do you wear jerseys?"

I chuckled heartily, throwing my head back against the pillow. "Tension breaker. Well, maybe actual Jersey Girls wear jerseys, but since _I'm_ not a Jersey Girl, I don't."

"That's still not a full answer."

"You're kind of fresh, you know that?" I teased. "You fooled me with those shy glances yesterday."

He laughed. "I'm a native New Yorker. We gravitate toward the fresh side. If _you_ were a native New Yorker, you'd know this."

"All right, all right," I laughed in return. "Native New Yorker, you want to see what I wear to bed? Hold on."

Pulling the phone away, I opened up the camera and smiling, I snapped a couple of pics. For a second, I considered filters, but then I just hit 'send' on the one I liked best.

"Give it a few seconds," I said when I returned the phone to my ear.

"Did you just send me a picture of yourself?" In the background, I heard his phone beep. "Hold on, hold on. Bella?" he said when he returned a handful of seconds later.

"Yes?"

"This is probably the sexiest picture anyone's ever sent me."

"Edward, I'm in sweats and a tank top," I chuckled.

"Yeah, but your hair…it's all wild and spilled over the pillow. And your eyes are still sleepy and relaxed. And your smile…it's so natural. Damn." He sighed deeply. "As soon as we hang up, I'm making this my phone's new background."

"Don't you dare, Edward Cullen!" I yelled.

"Bella, please! It's like freaking four in the morning!" Alice grumbled, floundering in her bed.

"Uh-oh," Edward whispered again. "Did we wake Alice?"

"Never mind her, she sleeps 'til noon anyway. Edward, just delete that picture. You said yourself I look wild and sleepy in it. I'll send you a better one when I'm wide awake."

"Do you really think _wild and sleepy_ is a bad thing?" he asked. "Think about it."

"You know, I seriously thought you were this bashful sort of dude when I first met you yesterday."

He snorted. "I was nervous about approaching you. Had you shot me down, I would've been miserable. My eyes were on you since the moment you walked into the center, dark hair and dark eyes all covered in snow."

"You caught my eye pretty quickly as well."

"Bella, tell me something: would you have left without speaking to me?"

I smiled. "Had you not approached me, I probably would've approached you before I left and said something like, 'Thank you so much, Mr. HFH Guy, for planning and organizing this volunteer event. You're obviously very smart, thoughtful, and organized, and the way you put up those shelves and moved all that furniture around today shows you're supremely strong as well. And even on a snowy day, you're such a snappy dresser in your turtleneck, khakis, and Timberlands." I crooned it all in my best Marilyn Monroe imitation.

It took Edward about half a minute to stop laughing.

"All right, all right. Teaches me to never fish for compliments from you."

I chuckled.

"Bella, I think we just proved something monumentally important – well, a couple of things – with this phone call."

"Oh yeah?" I murmured. "What are those?"

"I think we proved that yesterday wasn't a fluke, that what started between us is real, and more importantly, that it can develop…and even thrive through something as simple as a phone call. I feel more for you now than I did last night."

Once more, he left me speechless. All I could do was take a couple of uneven breaths. And again, it was as if he could sense my difficulty.

"Imagine what we can do once we start Facetiming and skyping," he said, purposely making his tone suggestive.

"I'm afraid to imagine what you have in mind," I joked, "but…I think you might be right. I'm glad you called me, Edward."

"I'm glad you're glad. Go back to sleep now, sweet Jersey Girl, in your sweats and tank top. I'll call you again as soon as I'm able."

"Have a safe and pleasant flight, Edward."

"I don't know about pleasant, but it'll be just a bit more bearable now."

We ended the call, and for a long while after, I just stared at the ceiling.

"Are you okay, Bell?" Alice eventually asked. I'd filled her in the night before.

"I will be," I sighed.

A short while later, my phone vibrated again. When I opened the screen, I found a picture of Edward.

He was on the plane, apparently recently boarded, and he'd snapped a selfie. His hair stuck up in a few different directions, and I already knew it was due to his habit of raking a hand through it. A crooked grin lifted one corner of his mouth. It made the corners of his eyes crinkle and the green in them sparkle. He wasn't alone in the picture. His arm was around the woman seated next to him – a woman who had to be in her eighties, at least, and who looked like she might pass out from the thrill of having Edward's twenty-seven-year-old arm around her.

He'd captioned the picture:

 **Before pic: This sweet lady here looks happy, doesn't she? Little does she know she's about to listen to fifteen plus hours of every single detail I've learned to date of my Jersey Girl. I'll send you an 'After' pic. (Miss you already.)**

* * *

 **A/N: Thoughts?**

 **Twitter: PattyRosa817**

 **Facebook: Stories by PattyRose**

' **See' you guys tomorrow! (Hopefully).**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you for all your wonderful thoughts.**

 **PLEASE NOTE: If you have a hard time understanding E &B's Facetime calls because every other word is missing, imagine how she feels? ;) (Which means, I wrote it that way on purpose). :)**

 **Most characters belong to S. Meyer. The rest is all mine.**

 **After Christmas: The First Post-Christmas – Chapter 3**

* * *

 **Mid-February**

 **Kathmandu – Friday, 3:37 p.m. local time/Friday, 4:52 a.m. NYC**

 **Jersey Girl, just want to make sure you got home safely last night. Last time we spoke, you told me about that concert you were going to, and I asked you to send me a quick text when you got home. It's past three p.m. here, which means it's almost five a.m. in NYC. I'm a bit worried. Just text me when you can, okay. You're prob already sleeping, but just shoot me a quick text when you can. (I hate this time difference.)**

 **Kathmandu – Friday, 5:02 p.m. local time/Friday, 6:17 a.m. NYC**

 **Bella, I swear I'm not trying to stalk you. I'm just a bit worried. Two words, okay? "I'M FINE" – and I promise I'll leave you alone. Promise.**

 **NYC – Friday, 1:33 p.m. local time/Saturday, 12:18 a.m. Kathmandu**

 **Sorry, Edward! I know you asked me to send you a quick text when we got home from the concert, but as soon as my butt hit the couch, I knocked out. Then, I overslept, and I just saw your texts and missed calls. It's about one-thirty in the afternoon Friday here now, so it's past midnight Saturday for you? Now, I feel like shit. But just sleep, Edward. I'm fine. We'll talk in the morning. Or afternoon. Or whenever we can. (I hate the time diff too).**

With a sigh, I flicked the cell phone aside, closed my eyes, and resumed my position on the couch, knowing I'd have to force myself up in the next couple of minutes. Just as I began to doze, the tinkling of a Facetime call had me sitting up straight. The quick movement jostled my already aching head; still, a wide smile spread across my face as I swiped a finger over the phone.

"Hey!" I sang out rather hoarsely.

"Just got - text. I've - worried," Edward breathed, a small smile of relief lifting one corner of his own mouth as he jerkily raked his free hand through his hair; or rather, the shitty connection made his movements appear jerky.

"I'm sorry," I chuckled, "but you know I can't hang."

"Which is - - - worried," he grinned. "So, - was the concert?"

We had a name for it by now - BC, for Bad Connection. It was even worse than usual that afternoon.

"Long," I smiled, "and loud."

"Yeah, sounds like a - -al-." He shot me a teasing grin, so I assumed whatever he said was meant to tease me. "I don't-"

The picture froze as Edward's lips came together on his next vowel. While I waited for the frame to unfreeze, two seconds became four, then six.

"Edward? Edward?"

When it was obvious BC wouldn't fix itself, I sighed and hit 'End.' Two seconds later, he Facetimed again.

"I'm sorry, Bella. The internet in this part of town is so damn spotty. Is the connection better?" He raked a hand through his messy hair, but with the picture's jumpiness, I only caught the lift of his hand before it was back at his side.

"Yeah. Yeah, it's better."

"Good." He rested against the bed's iron headboard. In a white tee shirt and gray sweats, he was in what I'd come to learn in the past few months was, like me, his preferred bedtime attire. At his side, a lit lamp, a mug, and haphazardly strewn papers were on his nightstand.

"Working late?"

"Yeah," he replied, exhaling heavily, the dark circles ringing his eyes further confirmation. Yet, they made the emerald of his eyes pop, and made me want to reach through the small screen to stroke the shadowed skin. "But it's fine. Gives me - excuse to - up in case you call without - too - a stalker."

I laughed despite the pain caused by the sharp hammering in my brain. "It's kind of hard to stalk someone from seventy-five-hundred miles away. I'm sorry," I said again. "I didn't mean to worry you when you're busy."

"Don't apologize. I'm just glad you're okay."

I rested my head against the couch. For a few seconds, we just smiled at one another.

"So how have you been, Bella? You look…beautiful," he said, as he always did. That is, whenever we were able to connect. With time differences, schedule differences, spotty connections, work, school, and everything else…it wasn't easy or often.

"Beautiful, I'm not. Hungover, I am," I chuckled. "And I've got a massive headache."

"Which apparently makes you speak like Yoda." He grinned.

I laughed. "Did you just call me Yoda?"

" _Hungover I am_ ," he mocked. "That's because you, - Jersey Girl, are not accustomed to the party life."

"Ugh, the party life is overrated," I said.

Edward chuckled. "Are Tweedle-Dee and Tweedle-Dumb as badly off?"

I laughed. "Tweedle-Dee is in her bed, and Tweedle-Dumb is in mine."

Edward frowned darkly. "Really?"

"Relax," I snorted, pulling the phone back so he could see my surroundings. " _I'm_ on the couch. See?"

"Oh. I mean, not that I have a right to say anything." He swallowed.

"Mhm," I smirked, nodding sagely.

He gave me a sheepish chuckle. "Though, I do find it interesting that you get the couch while Diego gets your bed."

"Had you seen me last night, you'd understand why I couldn't even make it past the couch."

"Question: Does Diego _ever_ go home?"

"Answer: Once in a while," I smiled.

"Anyway," he sighed, "Jasper - a great day-after - for hangovers. I can text - and get - for you - you'd like."

"Yeah, I'm sure MW knows an _amazing_ day-after cure for hangovers," I snorted. "Thanks, but no thanks."

Again, he laughed, and the sound just made my heart swell. "MW. I told him - call him that. He thinks it's hilarious, by - way."

"He would, the Man Whore," I chuckled, rolling my eyes.

His chuckles died down, a soft smile remaining. "Yeah, come to think of it, never mind. He'd probably want to deliver it personally. He's dying to meet you, you know, but I'd rather be there when he does."

"Would you?" I lay back on the couch again. "How come?"

A wry grin replaced the soft smile. "Well, he _is_ considered the more handsome one of us."

"What? Man, he must be God-like or something, then," I teased.

"Yeah, he is," Edward said with mock seriousness. "Aside from knowing just what to say to the girls, he's an inch or so taller than me, he's got blonder hair, lighter eyes, _and_ he makes a shitload of money."

"I can see why he's so popular! Maybe I _should_ accept his Friend requests."

He lifted a brow. "Maybe you should."

I chuckled. "You, Mr. Cullen, have a serious jealous streak going on. Edward, please don't take this to mean I care one way or the other, but you must be wealthy yourself."

Here, he released a long and deep sigh. "Well, I would be, if I hadn't told my father to shove his money up his ass a few years ago."

Now it was my turn to lift a brow. "Sounds like an interesting story."

"One day, I'll give you the full account, but considering the current local time and the distance between us, suffice it to say we had a disagreement regarding my career choice. He claims I'm disinherited, which is fine by me." He shrugged.

"That must make things uncomfortable, at the very least, at family soirees."

"We still speak, as much as we've ever spoken, which isn't much. Jasper gets along better with him."

"No surprise there," I smiled.

"He and my mother play mediators when required. But…" he raked a hand through his hair, "it is what it is, Bella. My parents and I rarely see eye to eye on much, as you and I have discussed."

I nodded somewhat sadly. "I wonder if that's part of the reason you were so ready to leave the States for so long."

"Maybe," he conceded easily enough. "Aside from Jasper, who despite his MW ways, I really do get along with, there wasn't much tying me to home, Bella." Then, with another wry grin, he added, "Which just gives me more of a reason to be pissed off at my parents, because if that's the case, then it's their fault I'm here when I should be there with you, Jersey Girl, nursing that hangover of yours."

"With your brother's cure?" I murmured.

"Yeah," he breathed. "No. Better yet, with my own secret cure."

"That does sound supremely better," I breathed in return. "Ugh," I threw my head against the back of the couch, "I swear, I don't understand how some of my fellow Millennials party like this from Thursday to Sunday _every single weekend_. Thank God I have no classes on Fridays."

"So, just sleep - for the - of the day, Jersey -," he said softly. "You'll feel better in a - while. I wish I was - to take care - you."

I tried my best to ignore the return of BC.

"Me too. In which case, I might be tempted to stay in bed."

He snorted, and even with the distorted image, I could see him swallow. "Ah, Jersey Girl, you're killing -. If I was there, I'd - - - - - night -. Trust me, that - - care of - -."

I chuckled. "God, I wish I knew what you just said."

Edward sat up. "BC?"

"Yeah," sighed.

"You should've told me."

"It's alright. It comes and it goes. I've gotta go anyway," I said reluctantly. "It's late, and I've got to shake this off, take a shower, do my laundry, run some errands, and then finish up a couple of projects due next week."

"My brainy girl. I understand," he said, though I could see his disappointment. "I've gotta finish up this stuff too. These plans keep getting changed, rewritten, re-reviewed." He exhaled. "It's frustrating. I swear, at this rate, we won't actually begin construction until next year."

"That's a depressing thought," I snorted, "on so many levels."

"I know it is. But more for the people here who are waiting for their own homes."

"You're right, Edward. You're right. Edward? There's no way your brother is better than you, in any way, shape, or form. And I'm glad you told your dad to stick it – no matter what the complete back story is."

He laughed. "Jersey Girl? It's not even logical how much I miss you."

"I know," I chuckled. "Trust me, I know."

"We'll talk again soon."

"Okay."

"Okay."

OOOOOOOOOO

 **Late March**

When the Facetime call came in, we were on the brink of solving an algorithmic formula which had stumped us for the better part of an hour.

"No, Bella, don't answer it!" Diego pleaded. "We've almost got this!"

"He's got an important morning," I explained quickly before swiping my finger across the screen.

Diego groaned under his breath.

"Jersey Girl," Edward smiled softly. "You're a sight for sore eyes."

I smiled in return. "What's going on? How's everything?"

"Nutty. And for you?"

"Same," I shrugged. "You caught me mid mid-term-study-session-ing."

"Shit, that's right. Did I interrupt? I interrupted, didn't I?"

"Yeah, you did," Diego muttered.

"Good talking to you too, Diego," Edward said in the same flippant tone.

Out of view of the laptop's screen, I flipped Diego the finger.

"Never mind him. We were due for a break anyway."

"Hey, Edward!" Alice called out, squeezing her head into the screen's view. "How's Kathmandu and the humanitarian effort?"

"Hey, Alice," Edward smiled. "It's Kathmandu-like and humanitarian-like."

She chuckled. "I hear you've got a big meeting this morning."

"Pretty big, yeah."

"Hold on, Edward." Uncrossing my legs, I stood from the couch and carried the laptop to the bedroom.

"Bella, we need the laptop!" Diego protested.

"Diego, use your own damn laptop. Jesus, dude," I said without turning around. As I closed the bedroom door, I heard Alice laughing at Diego.

"So, what's up?" I asked.

Edward looked anxious, his hands on his hips as he stood a few feet back from his own laptop. Still, seeing him dressed in dark dress pants, with a crisp white dress shirt unbuttoned, and his usually wild hair brushed back neatly made me smile.

"I really am sorry I interrupted, but I need your help." He walked back quickly to his bed and picked up a couple of objects, holding them up as he turned back to the screen. "My Nepalese HFH counterpart'll be here any moment to pick me up, and I don't know which tie to wear. Red or blue?"

"Hm." I rubbed my chin with my thumb. "It _is_ an important decision. Are there cultural connotations you're aware of associated with each color?"

His arms fell to his sides, the ties still gripped tightly in each hand. "That's a good question. I think red means something-"

"Hold on, I'm googling it," I said. "Okay, so basically, red is associated with power and bravery, while blue is associated with peace and harmony. Therefore, it depends; do you want to demand from them…or request from them?"

"Jesus, Jersey Girl." He raked the hand holding the blue tie through his hair. "I don't know what I'd do without you – even seventy-five hundred damn miles away."

"Edward, you've got this. You've worked hard for it for months, and the Nepalese officials know it. No matter which tie you wear, you'll do fine and get those permits – although, I'd personally go with the blue," I chuckled.

"The blue it is," he said softly, sitting at the edge of his bed and resting the laptop on his knees, appearing much more relaxed. He sighed. "I wish I could come back home tonight and find you here so I could take you out to celebrate."

"Yeah? Where would you take me?"

"I'd take you to the best damn restaurant in Kathmandu. Then, I'd take you dancing, and then I'd…"

"And then you'd...?"

He swallowed thickly, his green eyes dark, even through the screen.

"I'd better go," I murmured. "The midterm is at seven in the morning."

"All right. Go finish your studying. Diego's probably ready to tear down the door."

I laughed. "Yeah. He probably is."

I heard his doorbell ring. "There's Irina. I've gotta go, too."

"Good luck, Edward."

"You too, Jersey Girl."

For a long while, after we disconnected, I just…sat there, even though I knew they were waiting. Alice eventually came looking for me.

"I thought you were still Facetiming," she said as she closed the door behind her.

"Nah. He had to go to his meeting."

"And you've got a big test tomorrow morning." She took a seat beside me.

"Yeah."

"Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"Babe…you know he's thousands of miles away, right?"

I looked at her. "No! _I_ thought he was right across the street." I smirked. "I know that, Alice."

She chuckled. "It's just, sometimes, the way you two speak with one another, it's like you both think you're just across the street."

I shifted my gaze to the closed door a few feet away. "Sometimes it feels like he _is_ nearby. And sometimes…" I sighed, "it feels like he's exactly seven thousand and five hundred miles away."

We were both quiet for a moment.

"Are you holding out for him? Four years apart is a long time, especially when you only spent one day together."

I shrugged. "I don't know that I'd consider it holding out for him. It's not as if there's anyone here I'm pushing away because of Edward," I snorted.

"I don't know that I'd agree with that."

Again, I looked at her. "What does that mean?"

"Never mind," she said softly. "So, it's serious between you two?"

"We're not even officially dating, Alice. My Facebook status still says _Single."_

"And his says _It's Complicated."_

I swallowed and moved my gaze to the door again. "I'm here. He's there. When he's awake, he's busy, and I'm asleep. When I'm awake, I'm busy, and he's asleep. Sometimes, I think even if he was closer, we wouldn't have any more time for one another than we have now. So really, what difference does it make?"

OOOOOOOOOO

 **Early April**

When the laptop beeped from my desk, I swiped distractedly.

"Edward!" I laughed, while still moving around the bedroom.

"You're just packing now?" he chuckled.

My glance was only meant to last a second, but when I caught sight of Edward, I had to pause and sit.

"I haven't had time," I grinned. "I just finished all my midterms. And shouldn't you be at work?"

"I've got nothing big this morning before my nine-a.m. meeting, so I figured I'd hang around here and call my Jersey Girl, see how her spring break prep is going."

"I don't know why I agreed to visit my parents for spring break."

"Because you love them and miss them, and because it doesn't hurt that they're in sunny Miami."

"Yeah, Yeah. I guess. But now I've got to deal with a long weekend of my dad grilling me on my safety precautions, my mom grilling me on my future, Emmett grilling me on guys, and Rosalie…well, no, Rosalie's cool. Plus, I've got so much to do here."

He chuckled. "You're looking forward to seeing them. Besides, you deserve a break, Bella," he added softly. "You've been going non-stop for months."

Edward looked relaxed, sitting on what I recognized as his living-room couch. The Nepalese sun shone brightly through his windows, framing him in glowing daylight.

"Looks like a beautiful day over there."

"It's been hot as balls these past few days," he moaned. "I'm showing up at work in shorts today."

"Are you really?" I chuckled.

"Hell yeah. Look." He picked up the laptop and rotated it so I could see his legs. "See?"

Chuckling, he returned the laptop to his lap. Apparently freshly showered, Edward's hair was still damp. A few tendrils fell over his forehead, giving him a boyish look. His cheeks were red and glowing, contrasting beautifully with the green in his eyes. I'd never seen him in shorts before, and his legs really were attractively muscular. A few, light-toned wisps of hair showed through the top button of his white polo.

"Edward, you really are good-looking."

His chuckles stopped. Instead, he gave me a peculiar look.

"You know," I said, "I've never really understood that expression: 'hot as balls.' Are balls really hot?"

He threw back his head and howled with laughter. "Bella, only you would ask that."

"That's not a full answer," I said, throwing one of his favorite phrases back at him.

He smirked. "Do you really want an answer?"

"If I didn't, I wouldn't have asked. Mind you, I'm not completely unfamiliar with balls, per se, but I'm not expertly versed with them either."

He held my gaze through the screen and grinned. "I'm glad to hear you're not an expert, _per se_. Regardless, someone's feeling fresh today."

"Maybe I am," I murmured.

Edward quirked a brow. "All right," he replied rather hoarsely. "Yeah, Jersey Girl, _they're_ pretty hot. Something to do with physiology and the maintenance of a high sperm count." He cleared his throat.

"Interesting," I breathed. "I wonder…"

"What do you wonder?" he asked after a few seconds of silence between us, smiling wistfully when I still failed to finish my thought. "Bella, do you think we'd have this much trouble getting these little phrases out if we weren't so far apart?"

"I don't really know.

Again, a loaded silence stretched out between us. When his gaze shifted past me, he snorted. "Is that your suitcase? I thought you were only going Thursday through Sunday."

"I am. Don't forget I have that internship interview next Wednesday."

"I haven't forgotten." He smiled. "I'd never forget something so important to you. So, tell me what takes up so much room in your luggage."

"You'd be surprised how much room you need for swimsuits."

"Oh, yeah? Swimsuits, huh? Let me see."

"You want to see my swimsuits?" I grinned.

"Oh yeah, Bella," he said salaciously. "I'd love to see your swimsuits."

I only hesitated for a split-second. Yeah, I was _feeling fresh_ , as he'd put it. In all honesty, I was feeling more than that.

"Would you…like me to model them for you, Edward?"

We had a good connection that night – or that morning, for him. So good, in fact, I heard his short intake of breath. I saw his gaze sharpen. I saw the slight teasing expression wiped off his face and replaced by something much darker.

Standing, I walked over to the open suitcase resting on top of the bed. My two-pieces were in the envelope flap, which I gingerly unzipped. All the while, nothing but silence emanated from the laptop screen.

"Are you there?" I asked as I pulled each bathing suit out.

"I'm here, Bella."

My heart raced as I spread each two-piece over the bed, but it wasn't out of fear or nerves. It was pure, unadulterated excitement.

"Which one first?" I asked.

"Hm. Let's try the red one first."

"All right."

When I turned back to the laptop, Edward's dark eyes locked me in his gaze.

"You're home alone, right?" I breathed.

"I'm always home alone."

"Okay. Just making sure," I smiled.

With the red two-piece in hand, I walked back to the front of the bed. Then, setting the swimsuit aside, I reached for the hem of my shirt and pulled it over my head. Next, I pushed down my sweatpants.

"Bella, Diego isn't in the apartment, is he?"

"No, Edward. He's visiting family in DR."

He nodded slowly. "And Alice?"

"She ran to Walgreens for some last-minute toiletries for the trip."

Again, he nodded, his chest heaving as my hands moved to the front clasp of my bra. When it fell away, his breath seemed to stop altogether. Finally, I pulled my eyes away from him. Moving my hands to my hips, I pushed down my panties. Without looking at him, I picked up the triangle bikini top and tied it on. Then, I pulled up the red, triangle bottoms before finally sweeping my eyes back to Edward's.

He shook his head languidly. "God, Jersey Girl, there are no words for your perfection."

I chuckled somewhat self-consciously. "What about the swimsuit?"

"You're wearing a swimsuit?"

"Edward…"

"I'm joking. It looks hot as hell on you."

"Not 'hot as balls?'" I teased.

"Totally different expression." Then, with a deep breath, he asked, "How about the black one now?"

"All right," I said somewhat breathlessly. "Let me get it."

"Wait!" he said when I took a step toward the luggage.

"What is it?"

"Take that one off first – before you walk toward the luggage." His voice was low and rough.

"Okay." Slowly, I stripped off both pieces and took the few steps around the bed. Then, I tried on the black swimsuit.

"What about this one?"

"Also a good one," he murmured. "And the last one?"

Repeating the process, I took off the black pieces and allowed them to cascade to the floor as I retrieved and modeled the final swimsuit for Edward, keeping my back to him. I took him in over my shoulder.

"Well? What do you think?"

"I think…Bella, I think I'm going to go crazy before this year is up – never mind four years. You're amazing in every way, you know that?"

I dropped my gaze. "Edward, I've never done anything like this. I want you to know that."

"I do know that my sweet girl," he whispered. "Of course I know that. I've never done anything like this either."

Turning around, I lifted my eyes back to him and watched him lick his lips, his Adam's apple bobbing.

"I want to ask you…Bella, may I ask you to do something? But I don't want you to feel uncomfortable in any way." His speech was agitated, breathing heavy.

"What is it?"

"Would you…would you touch your body, and pretend it's me touching you?"

My eyes fell shut as blood pulsed wildly in my veins, hot and thick while adrenaline coursed through me, and it all pooled in one very specific place.

Reopening my eyes, I held his gaze. "Only if you do too."

He released a long, shuddering breath. "Deal."

OOOOOOOOOO

 **Early June**

We sat squeezed into a round table big enough to accommodate our party of eleven – my parents, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, her mom, Diego, his parents, his kid brother, and me. As was usually the case with large tables celebrating, a few conversations went on at once.

"I'm just saying you should've asked them for a couple of weeks between graduation and your starting day, Bella," my dad said. "You just graduated and you start that internship on Monday? That won't give you a chance to enjoy your newfound freedom."

"Dad," I choked as I swallowed my steak, "do you have any idea how many kids from my program alone competed for that internship? You don't go in there demanding your own personal starting date."

"Hmph," he grunted. "Should count themselves lucky to have you."

My mom chuckled. "She's right, Charlie. She has to _start_ on their terms. Afterward, when they've had a chance to realize what they've got, then she can make demands. I remember how it is," she added quietly, patting my hand.

I grinned at her. For about the hundredth time since graduation a couple of hours earlier, she stroked my hair and gave me a wistful look.

"Oh, Bella, honey. I still can't believe you're done and done so well! Well, I _can_ believe it. It's just…" she sighed. "Just yesterday you were graduating kindergarten."

"Mom." I rolled my eyes playfully.

Her hand trailed past my hair and stroked the delicate white chain around my neck. "What's this pretty thing? Where'd you get this?"

"It's a gift from a friend," I said.

"It's the state of New Jersey," she frowned, chuckling before her eyes met mine. "Since when do you proudly wear the state of New Jersey around your neck?"

"Since Edward gave it to her," Alice provided with a grin.

It was _almost_ comical the way every single conversation around the table, even the one going on in Spanish between Diego and his parents, suddenly came to a halt. Every eye turned my way.

"Edward?" My dad's bushy brow quirked high. "Who the hell is Edward?"

"A friend, Dad," I repeated impatiently.

"Is Edward the same friend who sent that gorgeous flower arrangement back at the apartment?" my mom asked.

"Yes," I sighed.

"Is he your _boyfriend_?" Emmett asked with a teasing grin.

"Well, he's not a boy, he's a man," I smirked, "so he can't possibly be my _boy friend_."

"Ooh, Bella's got a guy!"

"Emmett, shut up," Rosalie chided him before grinning my way. " _Do_ you have a guy, B?"

"Bella, honey, why haven't you told us about this Edward?"

"And why the hell isn't he here if he's dating my little girl?"

"Yeah. I've been waiting since the day you were born to put a guy of yours through the Big Brother Third Degree! I've got every word and scene planned out perfectly."

"Em, babe, leave her alone."

"But Rose-"

"Seriously, Bella, why wasn't he at your college graduation, when you graduated _summa cum laude_?"

"And when can I meet this guy?"

"Jesus! He's just a friend, and he's in friggin' Kathmandu, which is in Nepal, if anyone's wondering! And in case you're wondering further, Kathmandu is seven thousand and five hundred miles away, and ten hours and forty-five minutes in time ahead of our time zone! And he wasn't at my college graduation because he's got a crazy hectic, crazy important job, building a whole goddamn neighborhood for the underprivileged in Kathmandu, and he'll be there for the next three and a half years doing so! Therefore, whether I graduated summa friggin' cum laude or not, his humanitarian efforts clearly take precedence, don't you think? Any more questions?"

Everyone – and I mean everyone in the restaurant – stared at me, open-mouthed.

"Well, okay then," Emmett said.

They returned to their expensive steaks because it wasn't every day most of us could afford a meal at Ruth's Chris i.

My mom patted my hand again and turned to talk with Alice and Diego's moms.

Alice gave me an apologetic look. "Sorry," she mouthed.

Diego pursed his lips and shook his head, returning to his kid brother's pride-infused questions.

I sighed and fingered my necklace, playing with the small NJ plate with a tiny diamond encrusted in its center and a dedication only I knew of engraved in the back:

 **Jersey Girl: YOU are my pride - Always.**

OOOOOOOOOO

 **Early August**

My alarm went off at six a.m., as it had all summer. I had to be at my internship by seven-thirty. While Alice snored – her job didn't start until nine – I slipped into the shower and planned out my day. Grad school would be starting in a couple of weeks. I had books to buy, a couple of teachers I wanted to email with a couple of questions, there was an idea I wanted to discuss with my supervisor at work. Oh yeah, and I wanted to run my schedule by her again before grad school started, to make sure there were no last-minute snafus-

"Bella, someone's desperately trying to get in touch with you! You missed a call and got a text!"

"All right, thanks!" Quickly rinsing the shampoo out of my hair, I let the water run cold for ten seconds and then wrapped a towel around myself. Walking back into the bedroom, I plucked my phone off the nightstand.

 **Good morning, Bella. I know you're probably rushing to get to your internship, but do you have a couple of minutes? May I call you?**

I made the mental time calculations which had become almost second-nature in the past eight months. Six-fifteen a.m. for me meant already five p.m. for Edward. He was almost done with his day; although, he often stayed late at the office.

 **Sure. :)**

I set the phone down and threw on my bra and panties, shimmying into my skirt just as my phone vibrated with Edward's call.

"You, Mr., have been MIA," I said as I slipped an arm through my blouse.

"I know, I know," he said apologetically. "I've been insanely busy trying to get a few things done so that…" A long and deep sigh escaped him. "Hey, do you have any plans for mid-August?"

With only one arm through my blouse, the rest of it blew in the A/C's breeze. "Just grad school and the internship."

"Is _that_ all?" he laughed.

"Why, Edward?" I breathed. All the while, my heart hammered in my chest. "Why?"

"Because, my beautiful Jersey Girl, I'm coming home for a visit."

* * *

 **A/N: Thoughts?**

 **Twitter: PattyRosa817**

 **Facebook: Stories by PattyRose**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Happy New Year, everyone! Thank you all so much for your wonderful thoughts!** **So, the holidays are over (at least, they are for me).** **The good news is we should now be able to resume daily updates until this little (or maybe not so little?) story is complete.**

 **Most characters belong to S. Meyer. The rest of the story is mine.**

 **After Christmas: The First Post-Christmas – Chapter 4**

* * *

 **Late August**

I knew my mental fortitude was headed on a downward spiral when I started wringing my hands and heard my mom's admonishment in my head.

 _Bella, if you keep doing that you'll have the hands of a senior citizen by the time you're thirty._

A few seconds later, I caught myself biting the skin around my thumbnail.

 _Bella, honey, that's an awful habit. Not only is it off-putting to those around you, but it gives you unattractive nailbeds, and you have no idea the kind of infections that can seep in through raw nailbeds._

Wincing, I exhaled a long breath and slid my fidgety hands under my shorts, sandwiching my fingers between the back of my thighs and the plastic airport chair. Until I realized I simply looked like a reprimanded child. I sucked my teeth and stood, and for about the umpteenth time in the past hour, I went to check the Arrivals and Departures board.

"Damn it," I grumbled under my breath at the unaltered, big, red letters next to Edward's flight information:

 **DELAYED**

With a deep sigh, I returned to my seat in the baggage claim area, where I'd been hanging out for over three hours. An eight-p.m. Thursday night scheduled arrival had turned into a nine-p.m. arrival, then into a two-hour delay. Now, we were on hour three of the Great Kathmandu-via-Dubai Airplane Waiting Game – otherwise known as Isabella Swan's Dwindling Opportunity to Chicken the Eff Out.

After all, it wasn't as if Edward knew I was at the airport. What's more, he'd be beyond exhausted whenever he finally landed. A trip already scheduled to last about twenty-five hours, including a four-hour layover in Dubai, was now closing in on thirty hours of travel time. And here I was, _surprising_ him.

If I'd checked the Arrivals and Departures Board umpteen times, I'd questioned the intelligence of appearing at the airport unannounced just as many. Maybe this delay was the Universe's way of telling me to turn tail and go home, to wait until tomorrow evening after work to meet with him, as we'd agreed – the way _friends_ would meet.

Once again, I stood and took two steps forward, pausing as I debated my direction. A left would lead me to the information boards, whereas a right would lead me through the automatic double-doors and to the sweltering streets…

"Stop it, Bella," I muttered to myself. "You're not a coward. Just stop it, and go check the board."

"Excuse me…Bella?"

My breath hitched as I turned around slowly. Simultaneously, I marveled at the fact that those were the exact same words he first spoke to me the day we met. As I craned my neck upward, my eyes widened, and the words which came out of my mouth were spoken before I could take them back.

"How are you here when…?"

In the amount of time it took for those words to leave my mouth, I caught sight of the blond hair on the man before me. His blue eyes weren't the dark emerald ones I often saw in my dreams. What's more, his suggestive grin, while not actually salacious, was the grin of a man well aware of his good looks. Edward's grin, on the other hand, was unassuming, oblivious to its charm. And although I'd only spent a few hours with Edward, I was sure the man before me was just slightly taller than him.

" _How tall are you, Edward?"_

" _Six-two…"_

 _"That's a whole foot taller than me…_

 _"Look at how easy it makes it for me to keep my arm around you…"_

"You're not Edward," I said.

Yes, Edward's brother bore a striking resemblance to him, even more so in person than in the images I'd seen on social media, but the differences between them were more than the similarities. He frowned, yet in the next moment, his grin widened. When he chuckled, he displayed only one, lonesome dimple.

"No, I'm definitely not Edward. I'm-"

"M-Dub."

He threw back his head and laughed in a manner reminiscent yet not the same at all as his brother's manner.

"M-Dub," he repeated once his humor dispersed. "Yeah, Edward told me about that."

"He told me he told you, _Jasper_. He also told me you approved of the acronym – which is kind of telling in and of itself, don't you think?" I quirked an eyebrow.

Jasper quirked his own eyebrow. "It seems there's plenty of communication between you two, huh?"

"Of course we communicate. We're friends. But, how did you know who I was?"

"I recognized you from Edward's posts, Bella, even though you haven't accepted _my_ 'friend' requests." He grinned wryly now, making it clear he was teasing.

I chuckled. "Don't take it personally, Jasper. I just don't 'friend' people I've never really met."

"So, it has _nothing_ to do with the 'Man Whore' status?"

I smiled but otherwise made no reply.

He snorted. "My brother didn't tell me you were meeting him at the airport."

"That's because he didn't know." I felt heat overspread my face and neck in spite of the airport's blasting A/C. "I just wanted to say hi."

"You wanted to say _hi_ ," he grinned again. "JFK's a pretty out-of-the-way airport to get to just to say _hi_."

"I had a couple of free hours," I shrugged.

"Ah. Okay," he said easily enough, yet his tone clearly indicated he didn't buy it. "And I guess those _couple_ of free hours turned into a _few_ free hours once Ed's flight was delayed."

He dug his hands into the pockets of his designer jeans and bounced on the heels of his boat shoes before resting his weight on one, long leg. Then, he flashed me another toothy grin, winking in a way Edward winked, but again, with much more self-awareness. I'd initially jumped at the sound of Jasper's familiar, velvety voice, momentarily confusing it with Edward's. But now I noted how different their voices were as well. Edward's voice was deep, genuine, and unpretentious – even when he teased me. Jasper had the voice of a practiced charmer.

Yes, I could see how on paper, Jasper Cullen might be seen by the world at large as the slightly more handsome and popular of the two brothers. After all, everything about him was _designed_ to impress.

"Actually, I got the impression no one was coming to meet him at the airport," I said, ignoring his insinuation. "Had I known you were coming, I wouldn't have inserted myself. I'm sure he'll be happy to see you, Jasper," I smiled, "especially after such a long time away."

"He's my brother, and I've missed him," Jasper shrugged, suddenly looking and sounding much more sincere. "Ed didn't know I was picking him up, Bella. He said there was no point in my coming all the way over here when he could just catch an Uber home." He chuckled heartily. "But you don't know him half as well as I thought you might if you think for a moment he'd rather find me here waiting for him than find you. Isn't that right, bro?" he called out, looking over my shoulder.

"Bella?"

When I turned around, I knew without a doubt who I'd find, even though his face and figure blurred by as he dropped his bag and closed the gap between us.

"Bella!" he said right before he lifted my feet off the floor.

"Edward!"

He held me up with one arm around my waist and the other under my behind, crushing me to his chest as I wound my legs around his thighs and my arms around his shoulders. Then, he buried his warm face into the crook of my neck, brushing his soft lips against my earlobe.

"Bella. God, Bella," he breathed, his mouth trailing kisses along my neck and my collarbone, his lips pushing my shirt aside so he could kiss my shoulder. "Bella."

All the while, I held on to him tightly, reveling in the warmth of his body and his touch and his scent. All of it was wonderfully and bewilderingly familiar, yet also so new. Even that one day we'd spent together we'd never been this close. Winter coats and layers of clothing had made it impossible to feel him the way I felt him now. I kissed the spot under his ear and felt it prickle against my lips. I lifted my hands and gripped his hair, pulling his mouth off my shoulder and guiding it to mine. He kissed me long and hard, and when we pulled away, we both grinned, speaking over one another in our excitement.

"I can't believe you're actually here!"

"I can't believe you're actually here!"

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to say hi!" I chuckled. "Hi."

He chuckled shakily. Actually, his entire body shook. "Hi."

His eyes were bloodshot, rimmed in black and green circles which almost matched his irises. I brushed a finger under one and then the other as I'd ached to do for months whenever he looked tired whether on a phone or laptop screen.

"You look tired," I murmured.

"I am," he said, his voice quivery. "But Jersey Girl…you're a sight for sore eyes."

"You had a long trip."

"And every second of it already worth it."

"Edward." Speechless and overwhelmed, I dropped my head to his shoulder and sighed at the kisses he continued to drop to my head. I'm not even sure how long we would've remained that way in the middle of that baggage claim area had someone beside us not cleared his throat.

When I picked up my head, I saw Edward shoot his brother a sheepish grin. "Jasper, bro, I'm sorry. I forgot you were there."

"No problem at all, Ed," Jasper chuckled. "I would've forgotten I was here too if someone greeted _me_ that way."

With one last brush of his lips against my forehead, Edward set me down, weaving his fingers through mine as he pulled his brother in for a one-armed hug.

"How are you, Jasper?"

"I'm good, Ed. I'm good. How are you doing?"

"I'm…really good," he chuckled, glancing at me. "I wasn't expecting you here either." His gaze flickered between us.

"Oh, I had nothing at all to do with Bella's presence here. I guess we both simply had the same idea."

"Yeah," I said, still having trouble putting words together.

Once again, Edward focused his attention on me. "I feel like crap now, though. You have work tomorrow, don't you?"

"Yeah," I shrugged carelessly, "but I'll be fine. It'll be fine. It's okay."

I bit my lip, aware I'd gone from speechless to blabbering. We held one another's gazes and chuckled, and I looked away, trying to hide the heat I felt in my face. Once more, Jasper cleared his throat, lifting a palm.

"Uhm, I work tomorrow too, just in case anyone was wondering." He grinned.

I laughed. "I'll just get going and leave you two to get home and catch up."

Edward shook his head vehemently, refusing to let go of my hand when I tried to pull it away.

"No, Bella. I mean, I'll take you home – in a cab. I'll drop you off."

"You're exhausted, Edward. It's fine. I can catch a cab on my own. Native New Yorker here, remember?" I lied playfully.

Edward's grip refused to loosen. "No, Bella."

"He's right, Bella. What kind of gentlemen would we be if we allowed you to take a cab home by yourself at this time of night? Come on." Jasper jerked his head toward the exit. "I've got my convertible parked in the garage."

I rolled my eyes. "Thanks, but I'm fine taking a cab."

"Nope. Can't allow it. If we learned nothing else of value from our dad, we at least learned to escort a lady home. Right, Ed?"

It was hard, but I managed to resist the urge to tell Jasper Cullen to fuck off.

"Again, thanks, but-"

" _Please_ , Bella. I know you're capable, but please allow me to make sure you get home okay."

It was only the tone of anxiousness in Edward's plea which swayed me. Drawing in a deep breath, I smiled at him.

"All right, Edward, fine. But not because I can't find my way home on my own at this time of night."

"I know that very well," Edward said, sounding relieved nonetheless. He tightened his grip, and we took a step toward the exit doors.

"Edward?" Jasper called out, halting us. "I may be wrong, but I think you might need that bag you left behind over there?"

"Oh yeah," Edward snickered. "I'll be right back."

As Edward sprinted to the duffle bag he dropped when he saw me, Jasper gave me a look I pretended to miss.

OOOOOOOOOO

It turned out, Jasper's car was what my brother, Emmett, would've termed a "P-Mobile" before warning me never to climb in. It was gorgeous, all right: bright red with shiny black leather seats and a glowing, blue dashboard. As soon as Jasper turned on the touch ignition, Marvin Gaye came on the radio. It was all I could do not to break out into fits of laughter as Edward took my hand and opened the back door. He knew what I was thinking too, grinning wryly as he helped me in.

"Hey, Jasper, do me a favor? Leave the top up."

"Seriously?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah. I haven't slept in almost twenty-four hours, and the last thing I need is the smell of car exhausts for the next twenty miles."

Jasper sucked his teeth but relented, and I shot Edward a grateful smile. Then, I gave Jasper the general directions, and we made our way through the dark city streets. For the first fifteen minutes or so, the three of us carried on a conversation about random, mundane topics. Edward told us all about his delay in Dubai and his flight. Then, we fell silent for a couple of minutes.

"How's the internship going?" Edward asked quietly.

"It's good," I smiled. "I'm really enjoying it and learning a lot."

"Good," he murmured. "By the time you're done with your masters', you'll be running the place, and a year or two down the line, you'll venture out on your own and do amazing things."

A flash of heat coursed through me. For a handful of seconds, I was again struck speechless.

"You remember?"

"Of course I do. I remember everything about that night." He slid his fingers between mine, but when he rested our hands in the small space between us, I closed the gap and placed our joined hands on my leg, right under the hem of my shorts. I watched his Adam's apple bob as he looked down at his thumb stroking my bare skin, which pebbled at his touch. After half a minute, he squeezed my hand, and his thumb stilled.

"You started classes on Monday, right?"

I nodded, still slightly drunk from his touch. "And I've already got a project due on Wednesday."

"Jersey Girl, I'm sorry; I wish I could've timed this visit better. I feel like I'm just dropping in to disrupt-"

"Stop," I said, giving his hand a squeeze now. "I've got most of it done already, just a couple of odds and ends I need to complete."

"Which you could've used this weekend to work on."

"I can easily finish it up Tuesday night, while you're back up in the air." Just the thought of his quick departure made my chest ache.

"My brainy girl," he murmured, smiling softly. The city lights streamed in through the tinted back windows, highlighting Edward's handsome face. I could see his gaze fall to my mouth, where it lingered for a long moment. But he just drew in a breath and released it through narrowed lips. Then, his eyes wandered further downward, and he smiled again. He reached out and gently fingered the necklace around my neck, making me shiver.

"I'm glad you liked it," he whispered.

"So, what do you guys have planned for the weekend?" Jasper asked. When I looked forward, I caught him watching us through the rearview.

"Are we still on for tomorrow?" Edward whispered again.

"Of course."

"We're meeting tomorrow after Bella's internship and…hanging out," he replied.

Jasper grinned through the rearview. "Sounds great. And how 'bout Saturday, Ed? Did you speak to Mom about Saturday?"

Here, Edward released a long, obviously frustrated breath, turning his head toward the window. "Yeah. She's texted me a few times."

"What _about_ Saturday?" I asked him.

"Nothing important," he said, keeping his gaze on the view blurring by us.

"She'd really like you to be there, Edward," Jasper said. "As soon as she found out you were coming home for a visit, she moved the day up. You know that's not an easy thing to do."

"Jasper, I already told her I'm not going."

"Ed, come on."

"Edward, what is it?"

Edward glared at the back of his brother's head. "Jasper, I'm here for four days. _Four_ ," he stressed. "I have no plans nor desire to waste any of those few, precious hours on one of their stupid events." When he looked at me, his eyes were unfamiliarly clouded by anger. "My parents are having a party, Bella. It's really not important," he said.

"Except it's a _bit_ important," Jasper grinned, pinching two fingers close to his eyes but thankfully keeping those eyes on the windshield. "Bella, our parents hold a charity ball every year," he explained further. "It's a huge event, and it raises a significant amount for a different charity every year."

"Yeah," Edward scowled. "Except it's as much a huge ad campaign for Dad's practice as it is a charity event."

"So what?" Jasper snorted. "It still raises money and awareness, doesn't it?"

"Money, maybe," Edward snorted in return, nostrils slightly flared. "Awareness? Unless it's for Dad's plastic surgery prowess, not so much. Either way, I don't need to be there." His tone held more than a hint of finality. When he looked at me again, the smile on his face no longer seemed to reach his eyes. "Jersey Girl, I was hoping you were free on Saturday?"

"I am, but if you-"

"You don't _need_ to be there, Ed, no," Jasper said, his tone more solemn than it'd been all night, "but Mom would really like you to attend. So would Dad. They've missed you, man." He exhaled, and for the space of five minutes, as we crossed the Brooklyn Bridge into Manhattan, an uncomfortable silence filled the expensive car.

"Of course, Bella is invited as well."

"Jasper, stop."

"No, I'm serious. Mom told me to tell you that you could invite anyone you want."

Edward shook his head. "No."

"Ed-"

"Edward, I'm fine with going to your parents' party if you want to go," I said.

Edward looked at me.

"That is if you'd want to take me," I added quickly. "I don't mean to insert myself-"

"Bella, we don't have to-"

"See?" Jasper said. "Bella would love to go, Edward, and Mom would love for you to go, and I'd like to see you there. Yeah, Ed, you're only here for four days. Think about that."

Jasper looked at the windshield once again, and I wasn't sure if it was to avoid side-swiping the car next to us or to avoid the flash of guilt his words caused in Edward's expression.

"Hey." I smiled at him. "Hey," I repeated.

"Are you sure you wouldn't mind going with me?" he mouthed. "I don't want to assume you've cleared your schedule for me, but at the same time, I don't want to-"

"Edward, if you want to go, and if you want to take me, it just so happens I'm available," I grinned.

Edward drew in a deep breath and exhaled it slowly. "What's this year's theme, Jasper?" he asked, never taking his eyes off me.

Jasper chuckled heartily. "This year's theme is…the day after Christmas."

* * *

 **A/N: Thoughts?**

 **Twitter: PattyRosa817**

 **Facebook: Stories by PattyRose**

 **Barring any unforeseen circumstances, I'll 'see' you guys tomorrow!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you all so much for your wonderful thoughts.**

 **I'm trying to get this chappy out before the blizzard of 2018 takes my power!**

 **One thing first: I have to stop providing estimates for how long I expect a story will last, especially when I'm writing the story as I post. What did I say when I began posting this one, about eight chapters? And here we are, already on Chapter 5? Draw your own conclusions, lol.**

 *****I have not forgotten Uprising, at all.*** 3**

 **Most characters belong to S. Meyer. The rest of the story is all mine.**

* * *

 **After Christmas – The First Post-Christmas: Chapter 5**

Fridays were my favorite day of the week.

First, because on Fridays, I had no classes. Instead, I spent the day at my internship, which was literally, everything of which I'd ever dreamed. The entire place fascinated me, from the creativity of the people working there to the cutting-edge technology and innovations, and to the freedom given to explore to our heart's content. There were no cubicles, no offices, and no overt hierarchal structure limiting inspiration and inventiveness. Instead, everyone from interns to directors shared one, open floor space with mobile workstations. Individuals could let their creative juices flow just about anywhere in the building, whether it was taking in the sun on the rooftop patio or gaming in the game room or surrounded by plants and flowers in the solarium or enjoying a salad or ice-cream in one of the many, well-stocked cafeterias or hell, even taking care of business in the bathroom if one was so inclined. Daily, candid partaking of conversation and ideas between all employees was not only welcome, it was encouraged.

What's more, on Fridays the company hosted all manner of events, from cooking class demos to book readings, and even karaoke happy hours. All of it was meant to foster an environment where no one considered anyone else as above or below them. My ideas were given equal due to those of anyone else. I was free to speak, research, and experiment.

So yes, Fridays were my favorite day of the week. Yet, that particular Friday in August was made incomparably unique by something, rather by _someone_ wholly unrelated to my internship, someone in town for just four, short days – about ninety-six precious hours.

"I see why you thrive there, Bella," the particular person said on that Friday afternoon after I'd proudly given him the grand tour of my dream-like internship, and he graciously oohed and aahed in all the right places.

"Look at you," he grinned softly, "you're glowing."

Of course I glowed as we strolled through the city streets with the late August sun on our cheeks and shoulders. It kindled my skin almost as much as did Edward's hand firmly wrapped around mine. Like the day we met, Edward and I talked about anything and everything so unbelievably easily, all while sharing not-so-furtive glances and taking full advantage of our ability to interact in person rather than through a phone or computer screen.

Don't get me wrong; it was great seeing Edward on a screen when we spoke, but it wasn't anywhere near as experiencing him in the flesh. He claimed _I_ glowed, but his already good-looking face and attractive limbs were kissed by the Nepalese sun, his copper hair wonderfully windblown by the New York City breeze, and a few hours of sleep had worked wonders on an already wondrous man and left a perfectly relaxed smile behind.

Yeah _._ Of course I glowed.

"What?" he smiled when he caught me staring.

"It's just amazingly strange seeing you actually next to me," I chuckled, "and in shorts and a tee shirt no less, instead of in a turtleneck and a heavy coat."

"I know what you mean, Jersey girl." Leaning in, he brushed his lips against my forehead.

I smiled as he pulled back. "See? It's stuff like that."

"Yeah. Plus, every time I look at you I still expect to see a beanie on your head."

Now, I laughed. "I remember you kept fixing my beanie that day. You were fixated on it."

"It was freezing, and I didn't want you to feel the cold too much and decide you wanted to go home. Now, you can't use that excuse." He shot me a triumphant grin.

"Oh my God," I snorted, "is that what that was all about? Edward, I would've never used that as an excuse."

"Instead of a beanie, you've got beautiful, summer highlights in your hair and a pretty, summer dress, in which you look beautiful by the way – not that you didn't look heartbreakingly beautiful that day."

"Edward…"

"What?"

"Thank you," I smiled, pleased he'd noticed and trying not to overwhelm either one of us by saying _everything_. "And tomorrow, I get to see you in…in what? A tux? Should I wear a fancy dress?"

His relaxed demeanor abruptly faded, shoulders stiffening while his handsome features hardened.

"Bella, please don't feel obligated." He glared straight ahead. "I didn't appreciate the way Jasper put you on the spot last night. I love the guy, but he can be a bit of an asshole. After we dropped you off, I tore him a new one."

"Why?" I snickered. "Edward, please don't tell me you argued with your brother because you thought he said or did something to upset me. Trust me, I wasn't fazed by Jasper – at all."

We'd stopped in front of a corner store still half a block from our destination. Salsa music emanated from the bodega while four older guys sat around a fold-up table smacking down dominoes and arguing in Spanish.

Edward cupped my cheek. "I'm _extremely_ glad to hear he didn't faze you in any way. Nevertheless, Jasper knows very well my parents' functions have never been my thing, even when I was younger and actually attended. Why the hell would I go now?"

I covered his hand with my own. "Edward, I know you have issues with your parents, and it's completely up to you whether you want to go to their function or not. I just think…"

"Tell me what you think," he murmured when I trailed off.

"I'm not sure it's my business."

"I happen to think it is. Please; I'd really like to know."

"I just think…" I said slowly, "I think if my parents and I ever had a falling out, and I went away to say, Kathmandu for months and months, and then I came back for a short visit, but I'd be returning to Kathmandu for a few more years…I think they'd be pretty anxious to spend some time with me."

He quirked a brow. "At a ball?"

I chuckled. "If balls were their thing."

For a handful of seconds, Edward simply held my gaze, his expression inscrutable. "Bella, my parents are _not_ like most parents."

" _Besala ya_!" one of the men playing Dominoes called out. He said some more stuff I didn't understand, which caused his buddies to break out into laughter. But, basically everyone living in New York knew what _beso_ meant.

Edward smiled faintly, sighing long and hard. "They've got the right idea. Well, if you look this delicious in a simple, summer dress, I can only imagine how you'll look in a party dress."

"I think you missed the point of our convo," I smirked.

Edward slid a finger under my chin, holding my gaze locked with his. "Trust me, I didn't." Then, he shrugged one shoulder and a half-smile tugged one corner of his mouth. "So, are you ready for a Day-After-Christmas-in-August Ball tomorrow?"

I snorted. "Sure, but first, you'll have to tell me exactly what that means."

OOOOOOOOOO

"Tell me more about Kathmandu," I said as I stole another piece of bacon from Edward's mac-and-cheese bowl. We'd alternated our selections from our last visit eight long months earlier. "I feel like you've let me go on and on all afternoon. I want to hear more about you. Fill me in on everything we haven't had the time or opportunity to discuss."

" _Everything_? How about giving me a starting point?"

I grinned at the way he echoed the exact words I'd said to him our first time together in this very café.

"Okay. Tell me about the Nepalese culture, Edward, and tell me how you've adjusted."

For the next hour, Edward fascinated me with tales of a beautiful, Asian metropolis where religion and culture form the basis of its residents' lives. He painted a picture of ancient temples and palaces full of treasures, surrounded by urban valleys, and with a backdrop of the white-peaked Himalayas sitting majestically over all. He described the city's warm days and cool nights, an apartment with little heat and no A/C, then his guilt over concerning himself with either. He explained the prevalence of rice as a staple in Nepalese cuisine, as well as the unpopularity of coffee. He confessed his excitement at slowly learning all these cultural differences as well as his hardships with it. Finally, he regaled me with details of his days at work, how badly he felt when he committed a cultural misstep, how fulfilled he felt when he got it right, and how much he longed to help build the Nepalese a community of which they'd be proud – and of which he'd be proud as well.

When he was done, I couldn't speak for a moment.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, shaking his head. "I guess I went on for too long."

"Edward, no. You've made it all so real for me, made it sound so beautiful, so…special." I sighed. "I wish I could see it someday; the community you're building."

"Maybe you will. Jersey Girl, you have no idea how often I imagine you there with me."

I looked down at my plate, carefully running the fork's tines through the few, remaining crumbs and creating a nonsensical pattern.

"I don't mean to imply you don't have your own priorities, Bella. I know how important your internship and your classes are to your ten-year plan, and I'd never belittle it."

My eyes flashed, suddenly and admittedly irrationally frustrated. "Stop, Edward. That's not how I took it at all. When I said I wish I could see it someday, I meant it, but I just don't know if it's actually possible. I lead a hectic life here, and you lead a hectic life there – and for at least three more damn years, that's not changing," I hissed. "And that's important to you, as it sure as hell should be, and this is important to me."

"As it sure as hell should be," he echoed.

Feeling my throat tighten, I swept my gaze away from him and across the café to the entrance, swallowing back more nonsense. A small crowd was gathered by the hostess stand, waiting for tables. In the past few months, the place had grown in popularity.

Edward silently reached across the table and took my hand, waiting patiently until I felt able to look at him again without losing control.

"Bella…do you remember that first day…when we agreed not to make promises?"

"Yes," I breathed. "Yes, I remember."

"I'm ready-"

"Ready for the check?"

I looked up at the waitress, at first ready to choke the ever-living shit out of her. But as I followed her shifty, flustered gaze to the crowd, which appeared to have doubled in the past two minutes, I felt kind of sorry for her instead.

Edward cleared his throat and quirked a brow at me. "Bella, would you like dessert?"

"Yeah, but I guess we can take it to go," I sighed.

OOOOOOOOOO

"Ta-da!"

I pushed open the apartment door and walked in with Edward by my side. I could see the back of his head swivel from side to side as he took in his surroundings.

"I know it's not much to look at, and it's kind of small, and…actually, I've been meaning to straighten up a bit." I plucked the shorts and tee shirt I'd discarded on the couch last night when I arrived home late from the airport. Then, I saw – or rather smelled – Alice's afternoon-gym-session socks and sneakers on the coffee table and snatched those up as well. "Hold on just one…" I chuckled self-consciously as I sprinted toward the bedroom.

"Alice!" I hissed when I jerked open the bedroom door. "Alice, are you here? Alice? Yes? No? Thank you, God," I praised the ceiling for the lack of reply. After carelessly flinging wrinkled clothes, smelly socks, and dirty sneakers into the room, I sprinted back to Edward.

He was in the kitchen, leaning against the counter with his sinewy arms crossed over his chest, athletic legs crossed one ankle over the other, and a wry grin on his face. The to-go cheesecake package rested just to the side of him – right next to the sink-full of dirty dishes. Rushing past him, I turned on the faucet.

"I swear, we're not usually this messy. We've just been busy with the start of school, and-"

I felt his hand on my shoulder. Heart racing, I watched as he reached around me and turned off the faucet. Then, he gently swung me toward him.

"Bella, do you have any idea how cool it is to see this place, these rooms I've seen you walk through for months, in person rather than through a screen?"

"I think I kind of know what you mean."

"And _I_ think it's a great apartment."

"Thanks," I grinned. "I do love it."

"My poor, wanna-be city girl." He sucked his teeth and teasingly shook his head, impish green eyes dark and sparkling.

"You think you're so funny."

In truth, my poor heart hadn't returned to its normal pace since the restaurant earlier – well, since a couple of days after last Christmas, if I had to be _completely_ honest.

"Where's Alice?" he murmured.

"Not here," I smiled.

He cleared his throat. "And Twiddle-Dumb?"

"I've told you," I snorted, "Diego doesn't actually _live_ here."

"Hm," he smirked, but a crooked grin replaced the smirk. "Well…do you want to dig into your dessert now?"

I slid my arms around his neck. "I guess you can put it that way."

"I swear I didn't mean it that way," he chuckled, nonetheless sliding one arm around my waist and pushing his other hand through my hair. "I genuinely meant the cheesecake. That sounded more like something Jasper would say."

" _Please_ don't talk about M-Dub right now."

"I won't."

He shook his head swiftly and solemnly right before pulling me in and crushing his mouth to mine. Groaning, he dropped his hands to my backside and lifted me, settling me on the counter and sliding his tall, lean frame between my legs. He breathed my name, his mouth leaving mine and exploring my jaw then further down to my neck and collarbone.

I threw back my head. "Edward."

Trailing wet kisses all across my exposed chest, he wrapped his mouth around the thin material of my dress, first one breast, then skimming to the other.

My mouth fell open, wordless, breathless, reveling in sensations I'd never felt. Soft lips puckered, warm tongue exploring. When I couldn't bear it anymore, I fisted his hair, guiding his mouth back to mine. He groaned, his warm breath in my mouth before sucking on my lips, hands on my thighs where my dress had ridden higher, fingers stroking bared and heated skin.

"Bella…Bella, we didn't make promises, but there's been no one else for me," he whispered hoarsely.

"Same," I smiled against his mouth. "Same, Edward."

His fingers danced higher, thumbs stroking the narrow strings on my hips, my heart pounding. "Bella…" He kissed my ear, more whispers, thumbs now slipping under the hems and pausing. "Bella, may I?"

"Yes," I nodded erratically. "Yes, Edward," I assured him, reaching between us and popping his button, pulling down his zipper. My skin burned with need wherever his hands touched as he slowly tugged down, and I slipped a hand in and found a perfect amalgamation of hard and soft, just as we were. Gentle moans, grunts, and groans filled the silent space around us.

"Bella? Bella, honey, are you home?"

It's amazing how rapidly two horny people can pull apart, how two sets of half-lidded eyes can suddenly pop wide open.

"Bella, honey!" my mom called.

As all blood drained from Edward's face, he noiselessly set me on the floor and in the next fraction of a second, zipped and buttoned back up while I pulled up my panties and righted my dress. All the while, two sets of footsteps moved further into the small apartment.

"B?" a second, melodic voice rang out.

Edward raked a hand through his hair and then through mine just as my mom and Rosalie rounded the threshold.

"Mom! Rosie!" I smiled from one woman to the other. "What a great surprise!"

For the space of ten seconds, the four of us simply stared at one another.

"Mom, what are you two doing here?"

Rose rubbed her swollen belly. "We were…we were…baby clothes…"

Edward strode toward them and held out a hand.

"Hello, Mrs. Swan and Rosalie. I'm Edward – Edward Cullen. It's great to meet you. Bella has told me a lot about you both."

For another few seconds, Edward stood there, with his hand extended, and neither woman making a move to meet it. Finally, at least one of them seemed to break out of her trance. I bit down hard on my lip.

"Why…hello…Edward?" my mom breathed, closing the gap between her and Edward and meeting his hand with her own. "Edward…? Edward, as in the gorgeous floral arrangement for Bella's graduation, Edward?"

"Yes, ma'am," Edward replied.

"Edward, as in the pretty necklace and charm she wears, Edward?"

"Yes, ma'am," he chuckled softly and respectfully while my mom continued shaking his hand.

"Edward," she repeated, her brow furrowed. "Edward…as in Kathmandu Edward?"

"Yes, ma'am," he confirmed patiently. "Although, I'm originally from Manhattan, but…yes, Kathmandu Edward works as well."

"Kathmandu Edward…" she murmured, still holding his hand, still staring, and abruptly, pulling him in for a hug.

A. Hug. For Edward. From my mom.

"Edward!" She threw her arms around his broad shoulders. "Edward! You have absolutely no idea how _wonderful_ it is to meet you, Edward!"

OOOOOOOOOO

"Because there's a baby store here in the city a neighbor of mine in Miami told us about, which sells the most beautiful baby girl clothes, Bella!" Rosie spewed with the excitement of a newly-expectant mom. "So, your mom and I came down this afternoon, and we figured we'd pop in on you afterward," she shrugged as she dug into her slice of cheesecake. "I guess we should've called first," she chuckled heartily, her eyes flashing impishly between Edward and me before she stuffed a piece of cake in her mouth.

"Yes, I suppose we should've," my mom agreed with a grin, her fork poised in mid-air. "But it's never been necessary before. Still, I'm glad we didn't. Otherwise, we may have missed our chance to meet you, Edward," she whispered not-so-clandestinely.

"Jesus, Mom," I groaned.

Edward chuckled quietly, squeezing my thigh under the table. "It's fine."

The four of us were seated around the small, kitchen table, where we'd split the two cheesecake slices four ways while my mom and Rosalie did their very best to embarrass the ever-living shit out of me.

"When are you and Emmett returning to Miami, Rosalie?" Edward asked in a friendly manner.

"Next week," Rosalie replied, grinning his way flirtatiously.

"See, that's the thing with living somewhere other than New York City. There's always something you simply can't find anywhere else," my mom said.

"That's very true," Edward replied, his gaze on me.

"Although, the year-long warm weather in Florida does make up for it," Rosalie added.

"Not according to Bella," my mom chuckled.

"Bella does love New York City," Edward grinned.

"Yes, she does! Edward, you know her so well!"

"She's still young, Mom. We still have time to convince her to move to Florida with us."

"Oh, I don't know that we'll ever convince her to leave the city," Mom snorted. "I think it would take something huge to ever convince her of that. Don't you agree, Edward?"

"I do, ma'am."

"Please, Edward. Call me Renee."

"Mom!"

"So, tell us more about you, Edward," _Renee_ requested, ignoring me.

"Intrusive much, Mom?"

"That wasn't at all intrusive, honey. Rosalie, was that intrusive?"

"Just a tiny bit intrusive, Mom," Rosalie smiled.

"Anyway. You said you grew up in the city?"

"Yeah, Mom. He grew up on the Upper East Side."

" _Thank you_ , Bella," my mom said. "And you work with-"

"He works with the Habitat for Humanity. He's worked with them since he graduated college, which was almost six years ago."

"Thank you again, Bella."

Edward chuckled. "Like Bella said, Mrs. Swan, I work for the Habitat, and I've been with them for a few years now."

"How did you get into humanitarian work?"

"I went along on a cleanup project with a friend once, and it just felt right.

"Like a calling?" Rosalie asked.

"Well…yes," he nodded. "Afterward, I spoke to a couple of professors in school, and they helped me get on the right track for a career in sustainable development. As part of the requirements for the degree, I had to put in a few volunteer hours, which just reinforced it for me."

"You mean the rightness of the track you were on?"

"Well, yes, ma'am - Renee. The track I'd been on before wasn't a bad one – it was a pretty lucrative one, actually. And I think I would've done well in it. It just wouldn't have been…fulfilled."

"That's simply…beautiful," Rosalie gushed, yet again.

"It really is," my mom agreed. "And I know exactly what you mean, Edward. I made a big switch once myself. Best decision of my life."

"Oh, brother," I muttered, rolling my eyes.

"Rude much, Bella?" Mom said, getting back at me for my earlier comment.

"That wasn't rude."

Edward leaned in and whispered in my ear. "Just a tiny bit rude, pretty girl." He smiled softly and winked as he pulled back.

"So, what exactly do you do in Kathmandu, Edward?"

He explained the Kathmandu project to them, amazing them all the more.

"It must be hard, though, being away from your friends and family."

"Some more than others," he conceded with a sigh.

"Like Bella?" she asked with a curious smile.

"It's been-"

"He already confirmed it hasn't been easy to be away from his friends, Mom. Hey, don't you think Dad and Emmett must be missing you both by now?"

Everyone was silent. When Edward met my gaze, there was a peculiar expression in his eyes, but he said nothing.

"All right, let's help clean up, and…" Mom said, "and we'll get going."

The awkward silence continued to rule as the three of us moved around the kitchen. I could feel the abrupt tension in Edward, regardless of his soft touches and smiles as he helped clear the table. And I was more anxious than ever for my mom and Rose to leave.

"Hey, Bella, Bella!"

Alice sang out from the front room, and I exhaled a frustrated breath as I set the dishes in the sink. Out of my periphery, I saw her walk into the kitchen.

"Looks like there's a full party up in here!" She greeted my mom and Rose, and I watched her give Edward and friendly hug. Then, Diego walked in.

"Hi, Diego," my mom said pleasantly. "How are you?"

"I'm good, Mrs. Swan, thanks. Yo, Ed."

Edward glanced up from where he wiped down the table. "Yo, Diego," he replied in the same brusque tone.

"Hey, Bella, I found that info we still needed for Wednesday's project. I figured we could-"

"Oh Diego, honey, don't bother Bella with schoolwork on a Friday night." My mom smiled sweetly.

"Yeah, but-"

Walking over to him, she cupped his cheek. "I'm sure Bella will get it all done on time. My little girl has never missed a deadline yet."

"Yes, Mrs. Swan."

"Good boy," she said, softly patting his cheek. "Now, come on, kiddo. Why don't you help Rosie and me get these bags in a cab, and we can all share a ride to our respective homes?"

"Uh…"

"Mrs. Swan, I'd be happy to help. I'm going to head out anyway."

My heart sank. I turned away from the sink and toward Edward, but before I could say anything, he walked over to me and cradled my face.

"You don't have to-"

"You've got things to do," he murmured quietly, while everyone else in the cramped kitchen pretended to study the paint on the ceilings or whistle a tune to themselves. Smiling, he dropped his voice even lower. "I don't want you to fall behind because of me."

"I'm not."

He paused. "We're still on for tomorrow, right?"

"Of course, Edward," I smiled, swallowing. "I'm looking forward to it."

He nodded. "Good. I am too – _now_ ," he grinned softly. "I've got to meet with some HFH people during the day, but may I pick you up around five?"

"Five would be perfect."

"Good," he repeated. Then, he leaned in slowly and brought his mouth to my ear. "And we're much more than friends, Jersey Girl. I'd like you to think about that." Pulling back, he brushed his mouth to mine gently, languidly.

"Good night, Alice," he said as he moved away, his darkened eyes still on mine.

"Good night, Edward," Alice chuckled.

"Good night, Diego."

"'Night," Diego muttered.

Then with a sigh and a wide grin, Edward turned to my mom and Rosie.

"Ladies, shall we?"

"Of course, Edward. What a gentleman you are."

"He sure is," Rosalie agreed.

"Edward?" I said.

He turned back around.

"What does _The-Day-After-Christmas mean?"_ I chuckled. "I need to know for tomorrow."

"Jersey Girl, it means absolutely anything you want it to," he winked.

 **A/N: Thoughts?**

 **Twitter: PattyRosa817**

 **Facebook: Stories by PattyRose**

 **I shall hopefully 'see' you all within 48 hours or so, how's that? ;)**

 **Stay safe and warm!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you so much for your wonderful thoughts. I know; I'm not doing too great at this daily update thing, lol, but the next couple of chapters are ready, so we should be good for the next few days, at least. :)**

 **Most characters belong to S. Meyer. The rest of the story is mine.**

 **After Christmas – Chapter 6**

* * *

"Edward, now _this_ is a nice car."

"Oh, you like this one, do you?"

"Yeah." I trailed a hand over the sleek, silver Porsche. "It's understatedly elegant and beautiful. Tell Jasper I wholeheartedly approve."

Edward smiled crookedly as he held the passenger side door open for me. Then, like a perfect gentleman, he helped me into my seat before strolling to the driver's side.

If I said I'd only ever been attracted to Edward's mind and his personality, I'd be lying. It was his looks which _first_ caught my attention, but within five minutes of our first encounter, it was his personality and intelligence which kept me fascinated. Still, there was no denying Edward was extremely good-looking. And tonight, in designer and obviously custom-made formal wear further enhancing every one of his physical attributes, he was downright stunning.

As he took his seat behind the wheel, Edward leaned in and brushed his soft lips against my bare shoulder, causing me to shiver in spite of the late August, evening warmth.

"I'm glad you like the car," he chuckled against my skin, turning amused green eyes upward. "But _I_ like this." His lips skimmed back and forth a few more times before he slowly pulled away, reaching across the center console and weaving his fingers through mine.

As he eased us out of the tight, city parking spot, he shot me a quick, sidelong glance, shaking his head and grunting in appreciation. "You in that dress, Bella Swan..."

I smiled nervously. "Thank you, but do you really think it's appropriate for the theme? It's not actually a ball gown, and it's more burgundy than red, and-"

He squeezed my hand. " _Stop_. You don't need a stupid ball gown to look perfect."

"I just don't want to screw up the theme of your parents' ball."

"You won't."

"The problem is I don't own an actual ball gown, and with the short notice-"

"Hey, what did I say?" We'd stopped at a red light, where Edward swiftly angled himself sideways and captured my mouth, punctuating each successive word with a kiss. "You. Look. Delicious." He held my gaze for one long moment before returning his attention to the congested streets.

"Well, do you think the cookies will do for the theme?"

"Bella, come on," Edward groaned, "stop worrying. First of all, as I explained before, the yearly themes are open to individual interpretation; which means they mean whatever _you_ want them to mean."

"So, it's sort of like the Met Gala with the celebrities in themed costumes every year?"

He grinned wryly. "Sort of; though I'd say less filthy rich, overprivileged, Celebrity A-listers and more filthy rich, overprivileged blue-bloods, with _some_ Celebrity A-listers. It depends on who my dad has worked on recently."

"You're teasing me," I grinned accusingly.

"If you say so." His tone implied I'd been warned. "Secondly, and more importantly, Jersey Girl, you went above and beyond. You seriously did." His ensuing side glance held more wariness than flirtation. "I don't know that anyone who'll be there, myself included, deserves all the work you put into baking those last night."

He referred to the five dozen cookies I'd baked from scratch between the late hours of Friday and early hours of Saturday when I would've normally been sleeping or doing schoolwork. And while I measured, poured, and mixed, my head spun with thoughts of Edward and where exactly we were headed – where exactly _I_ wanted us to head, considering the physical distance which would soon exist between us once more.

"It was therapeutic," I confessed.

"Was it?" he said, smiling somewhat guardedly.

"Edward, why did you leave so suddenly last night? When I referred to us as friends, I wasn't trying to downplay things between us. I just…"

This time, when he closed in and covered my mouth with his, he slipped in his warm tongue, making me gasp before I eagerly responded. It was a hungry kiss on both ends, anxious and demanding, and I knew it was more than just a kiss. We were both trying to make a point. Just _friends_ didn't kiss this way.

"Bella…" he breathed, his kisses softer and more tempered, "do you have a certain time by which you need to be home tonight?"

"No. I'm pretty much an adult, Edward," I smirked. "I don't have curfews."

An impatient honk behind us alerted us to the changed traffic light. Edward smirked in return before refocusing his attention straight ahead. "That's not what I meant. I meant whether you have plans for after the party – sleep, schoolwork, laundry, etcetera."

"No, Edward. I have no plans."

Yet, even as I said it, my heart raced as I discreetly patted my black clutch, inside of which I'd pocketed I.D., money, lipstick, mascara, and most importantly, a twelve-pack of Trojans. Not that I thought I'd need an entire dozen for the night, but as Alice had agreed, it was definitely better to be safe than sorry.

"What are you thinking about so hard over there?"

I blinked away my wayward thoughts. "I was thinking I can see why you'd think I have a _curfew_ , after the way my mom busted into the apartment last night."

Edward snickered heartily. "I loved your mom, and Rosalie too. If your dad and Emmett are half as cool as they, I look forward to meeting them."

"Hmph," I snorted. "They're nosey AF is what they are."

"Bella…I _would_ like to speak with you tonight to clarify some things, and…and to make sure we're both on the same page, one way or the other."

"Edward-"

Again, he squeezed my hand. "Shh, not now, while we're in the middle of traffic. If you have the time, we'll talk tonight, after this idiotic party. Okay?"

"I have the time, Edward," I said softly yet firmly.

Drawing in a breath, he changed the subject. "Now, tell me how you feel about breaking the speed limit, Jersey Girl, because this New York City traffic is one thing I have _not_ missed, and it's starting to get on my nerves."

"As long as we don't end up dead or in jail, show me how you handle this baby."

His eyes flashed. "Oh, Jersey Girl, you really shouldn't have said that."

OOOOOOOOOO

"Oh my God, that was amazing – the best half hour ever!"

"It sure was," Edward grinned. "I particularly enjoyed what you chose to hold on to for the ride."

I grinned impishly in return. "I hope I didn't squeeze your thigh _too_ hard."

"Not too hard _at all_." His eyes skimmed down to where my hand still rested. "In fact, go ahead and squeeze harder if you'd like."

"But you're not speeding anymore."

"Let's pretend I am."

We'd been joking and flirting this way since he'd picked me up, the tension between us obvious and growing…

With a languid smile, I moved my hand higher up his thigh.

"Or…you can do that," he breathed raggedly.

Other than for the sound of Edward's breathing, the inside of the car was suddenly very quiet. It was only the sign I saw outside the self-park lot which made me jerk back my hand in abrupt bewilderment.

"Wait a minute, Edward, when exactly did we cross over into New Jersey, and why are we in Teterboro Airport?"

Edward quirked an eyebrow as he pulled into a parking spot. "Distracted, were you?" he smirked playfully. "We're in Teterboro Airport because JFK and La Guardia have too much commercial traffic, especially in the summer months."

For a couple of long seconds, I simply stared at him. "That didn't quite clear things up for me."

He furrowed his brow. "You do remember where I told you my parents live?"

"Yes, I remember, but…are you teasing me again?"

"I haven't teased you all evening," he snorted.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute." I signaled for a timeout. "Where _exactly_ are we going?"

"To my parents' gala."

"Which is in…?"

"In Florida," he shrugged, his tone implying he believed he was stating the obvious, "where my parents live. Since my father's semi-retirement, the galas are held in Miami."

"So, we're flying to _Miami_?"

"Yes."

"In what, in your private _jet_?" I joked.

" _No_ ," he replied. "No, Jersey Girl. It's not mine. It's my parents' jet." He sighed. "They sent it for us- for you, me, and Jasper." His eyes moved to the windshield as he gestured with his jaw. When I followed the trajectory, my eyes landed on a shiny, white, small private jet.

"Holy crap."

Edward took me by the shoulders. "Bella, I know this is kind of crazy. Don't think I don't see it."

"Oh, okay. Because for a second there, I really thought you didn't see it."

"And we haven't even gotten there yet. Jersey Girl, _please_ don't judge me based on what you see tonight."

At the obvious anxiety marring his features, I forced myself to calm down.

"Hey, I _know_ none of this represents you, Edward. And even if it did, if you were still fundamentally the guy I've somehow come to know through phone calls and texts over the past few months," I shrugged, "I wouldn't even care. It just took me a bit by surprise, that's all."

As soon as I finished, Edward crushed his mouth to mine and slid one hand through my hair, pulling me close while his other hand slipped under the hem of my dress.

"I'd rather take you by surprise like this," he breathed, his mouth skimming my neck, fingers trailing higher and between my thighs.

"Edward…" I exhaled in the quiet of the car, throwing my head back against the headrest while his mouth licked lower and his fingers explored higher. When one finger found its way to where I literally throbbed for him, I lost all power of speech. Edward's mouth returned to mine, his tongue stroking my tongue, his finger lightly ghosting and circling.

"You're driving me crazy," I whimpered.

"Bella…" he exhaled, "God, you have no idea, Bella. No idea."

"I do, Edward," I said, covering his hand with mine and trying to apply more pressure. "Trust me, I do."

Hissing sharply, and with obvious effort, he pulled away and met my eyes. "Not here. I'd like us to talk first, and…" he sighed, "we have a two-hour and twenty-minute flight ahead of us, and Jasper's annoying texts are burning a damned hole in my back pocket."

"Ugh, friggin' Jasper." I threw back my head.

He chuckled. "Yeah, friggin' Jasper. You're all mine tonight, right? No curfew," he warned.

I held his gaze. "I'm all yours tonight, Edward."

"Good," he breathed.

OOOOOOOOOO

Two and a half hours later, we landed at Fort Lauderdale-Hollywood International airport.

"So, what did you think of the flight, Bella?" Jasper asked.

We were in the back of the stretch limo which had been waiting right outside on the tarmac, ready to whisk us off to Miami.

"It was…good," I said noncommittally, squeezing Edward's hand beside me.

As soon as the jet took off, Edward's already anxious mood had grown all the warier. With every glass of champagne, every appetizer, and every comfort offered, his mien darkened all the more.

"It wasn't all that different from a regular plane ride," I lied.

"Yeah, except for the wide, comfortable leather seats, the overflowing champagne glasses, the music, the movies, and the personalized attention for just about everything else," Jasper snickered from his seat directly across us.

"I suppose there was that," I said.

"Damn, you're hard to impress," Jasper grinned. "I know girls who've had to be dragged off the jet."

I rolled my eyes. "Jasper, you _would_ know girls like that."

We both started laughing.

"This was a goddamn mistake."

And just like that, our laughter ceased. I looked up at Edward, who sat stiffly next to me. "Edward, what's wrong?" I whispered.

He shook his head, his jaw squared, eyes facing forward. "I shouldn't have brought you here."

I swallowed back the slight sting from his words because I knew he didn't mean them to hurt me.

"Ed, relax," Jasper said quietly. "It won't be that bad."

Edward turned his glare toward his brother, yet when he swept his eyes to me, they softened exponentially. "I'm sorry, Bella. I just don't want this to prove to be a huge waste of precious time, but I have a feeling it will."

"We'll still be together," I offered quietly, trying to coax a smile out of him. Instead, he returned his gaze to the passenger window.

Jasper cleared his throat. "Bella, I hope you were at least impressed by Edward's Porsche."

"The Porsche was yours?" I asked Edward, confused as to why he hadn't told me.

Slowly, Edward turned and looked at me again. "It was an eighteenth birthday present from my parents, but after my dad and I had our disagreement, I returned it. I figured if I said, 'shove your money', I had to back it up and-"

"And tell him to shove the car too?" I finished.

"Basically," he snorted. "But then last night, he texted me and suggested that with weekend traffic, it might make more sense to pick up the car and drive it to the airport." He raked a hand through his hair. "But the car…the damn jet…this limo…"

"Don't overthink it, bro," Jasper grinned. "It doesn't mean you owe him your firstborn now."

"It might to him," Edward said.

"Hey," I whispered in Edward's ear, "the car was a fun ride, and _I_ thoroughly enjoyed it," I said meaningfully.

He turned and buried his face into the crook of my neck, _finally_ chuckling. "Bella Swan...okay, then," he whispered in return. "As long as you enjoyed it, I'm glad I took it."

OOOOOOOOOO

The Saint Regis Bal Harbour Resort was situated oceanside on Miami Beach – the epitome of prime, oceanfront, real estate, with the Atlantic Ocean as it's backyard and world-famous South Beach, Ocean Drive, and the Art Deco district as it's front playground. That evening, the Saint Regis' largest ballroom had been booked by Mr. and Mrs. Cullen for their yearly charity ball, this year's meant to benefit _Our Kids of Miami-Dade and Monroe Counties._ As Edward explained in the limo, it was an organization dedicated to creating safe havens for children and families through adoption and foster care.

As we stepped inside the hotel's glittering ballroom, I was blinded by thousands upon thousands of holiday lights in spite of the oppressive heat outdoors reminding us it _wasn't_ December. Shaped like a dome and surrounded by floor to ceiling windows, the beauty of the indoors was almost eclipsed by the setting sun resting atop palm trees and sparkling off turquoise waters. The room itself was decorated in silver and white – white, faux-snow-covered Christmas trees in every corner and enormous, silver bells absolutely everywhere else. It was all a perfect backdrop for the guests strolling around in fiery red, pale white, and dark black. Topping it all off, the band on stage played a harmonious rendition of George Michael's holiday classic.

Edward squeezed my hand so tightly it was almost painful.

"Ed, there's Mom."

I watched Jasper point across the room, to somewhere in the general throng of hundreds crowding around the dancefloor. When I looked at Edward, he appeared more uneasy than pleased.

"I see her."

"Come on, let's go say hi," Jasper said.

Edward led me forward, and when I held my ground, he gave me a questioning look.

"Why don't you guys go greet her first? I'm sure she'd like a few moments alone with her boys. I'll wait here."

"That's not necessary."

"Edward, go ahead. I'm fine." I silently hoped that perhaps, if he got a few moments alone with her first, he'd feel somewhat more at ease.

Sighing, he moved in closer. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," I smiled. "I'm going to look for somewhere to set down the cookie basket, and then we'll meet up?"

"Okay, but don't disappear on me." He gripped my shoulders, brushing his lips against my forehead.

"I won't. I promise."

Taking a few steps backward, Edward turned along with Jasper, and both men disappeared into the crowd.

At that point, I released the breath I'd been holding. As the George Michael song ended, and the band satirically took up a song about how cold it was outside, I allowed my gaze to wander through the crowd with growing apprehension.

First, my thigh-length dress was, in fact, way too short. Every other female's dress _was_ an actual ball gown with the requisite sequins, some of them even with sweeping trains that fluttered as they walked.

Second, instead of curling my own hair and applying my own minimal makeup, I probably should've booked some time with a hair and makeup stylist earlier in the day, as every other woman here obviously had.

 _Bella, honey, your face is so naturally pretty, you don't need tons of makeup._

"I'll give you the hand-wringing and the nail-biting, but I call bullshit on that one, Mom," I muttered quietly to the voice in my head.

Perhaps more than anything, what made me stick out like a sore thumb was the lack of shiny, glittery objects on me. When I'd first walked into the ballroom, I thought my momentary blindness was due to the thousands of holiday lights strung from corner to corner. But now, I saw clearly it was the millions of dollars worth of gemstones and jewelry on every. single. woman – and on some men as well.

As I absently fingered the delicate necklace and small charm around my neck, I caught sight of Jasper and Edward. They were halfway across the room when they stopped in front of two of the most gorgeous women I'd ever seen. The blond woman wrapped her arms around Jasper, and the red-headed woman smiled beatifically at the sight of Edward before throwing her arms around his neck. In turn, he slid his arms around her slim waist and bent his head to her shoulder.

"They make an attractive group," someone beside me said.

"Yes, they do," I murmured while the red-head, whom I now noted was the only other woman here beside me _not_ wearing a ball gown, cradled Edward's handsome face in her bejeweled hands.

"Have you known Edward long?"

"A few months."

"Interesting."

In spite of the man's attempt at conversation, I simply couldn't look away; although, I had no idea nor interest in what was going on between Jasper and the blond. My gaze was zeroed in on watching Edward tenderly cup the redhead's cheek.

The man next to me cleared his throat and had I been paying more attention, I may have noted how familiar the gesture was.

"Do you mind my asking how you met?"

"At a volunteer event organized by Edward," I replied vacantly, while the redhead slipped her arm through Edward's arm. The blond suddenly came into view when she tried to take Edward's free arm, but he shook her off none too discreetly. Jasper took the redhead's free arm, and arm in arm…in arm, the three parted through the crowd as if it was their own, personal Red Sea.

I only recalled the man standing next to me when he spoke again.

"Of course, he'd meet someone at one of those."

"Carlisle, look who I found – or who found me!" the gorgeous redhead trilled.

Many things confused me at that moment.

First, as I finally and swiftly flashed my eyes to the man beside me, I found a handsome man in about his early to mid-forties, who looked exactly how I'd picture Jasper looking at that age.

Second, as I bewilderedly swept my gaze forward again and studied the gorgeous creature sandwiched between Edward and Jasper, I noted features I hadn't seen from a distance. For a second, I wondered if Edward had forgotten to tell me he had a sister. From a distance, I'd judged the woman to be somewhere in her early to mid-thirties. But up close, I saw the obvious and somewhat unnatural tightness around her eyes, her mouth, and her forehead, and a neck whose firmness didn't quite match the rest.

Disentangling himself, Edward reached for my hand. "Bella, this is my mom, Esme Cullen. Mom, this is Bella Swan."

Her smile widened – or as much as it was able to widen – and before I could stretch out a hand, Edward's mom pulled me into a hug while Chanel Number 5 floated in the air.

"Bella!" she sang out, making my name sound much more exotic than it was. "It's wonderful to meet you! Edward has told me so much about you."

"Mom, we've barely spoken in the past few months," Edward contradicted.

"Oh. Well, I've heard some."

"It's great to meet you too, Mrs. Cullen," I said. I probably should've stopped there, but my mouth was working quicker than my brain. "I'm sorry for my shock, but I thought Edward had forgotten to tell me he had a sister."

She threw back her head and laughed in a manner reminiscent of Edward, except she placed a bejeweled hand on her chest in a way I could never picture Edward do. When she returned her eyes to me, they sparkled like the emeralds hanging from her ears.

"Please don't apologize for a mistake like that! No, I only have my two, wonderful boys. Anything beyond that would've been simple greed – and horrendous for my figure," she leaned in and pretend-whispered. "I see you've met my husband."

I turned back to the man next to me, who'd been silently watching the exchange. While Carlisle Cullen wasn't as shockingly young-looking as his wife, he could've easily passed for the guys' eldest brother.

"Carlisle Cullen, at your service." Unlike his wife, he kept the greeting to a handshake.

"Hello, Mr. Cullen. It's good to meet you as well."

With a friendly nod, he turned his attention to his sons.

"Hey, Dad," Jasper said, shaking his father's hand.

"Jasper, good to see you, son."

Then, Carlisle turned to Edward. For a few tense moments, they simply watched one another. Carlisle was the first to extend a hand, and when Edward met it, there was obvious hesitance in the gesture.

"Edward…son."

"Dad."

What followed was five minutes of the most awkward small talk to which I'd ever been a party.

"So where are you from, Bella?" Carlisle asked in a friendly enough manner.

"I'm from New York," I lied, seeing no sense in a long, drawn-out explanation. Based on Edward's silence, he saw no reason for it either.

"Ah," Carlisle smiled, "a fellow New Yorker. From where in New York?"

"From the Lower East Side."

"A very eclectic neighborhood," he smiled, bouncing on the heels of his feet. "You've got housing developments side by side with co-ops, the culture of the Henry Street Settlement, the Tenement Museum, Alphabet City, and Chinatown – and now million-dollar skyscrapers in the midst of it all."

"You're familiar with the area," I smiled.

"Carlisle has a couple of old friends who live around there. Don't you, darling?"

"Yes, I've got a couple of friends around there."

Something in the way Edward stiffened at my side made me uncomfortable.

Jasper cleared his throat. "Bella attends NYU like Edward did."

"Are you on the same career track?" Carlisle asked.

"She's in the STEM program," Edward finally provided, "at the top of her class."

"I'm not at the _very_ top, Edward," I whispered self-consciously.

"No, don't be modest," Carlisle smiled, reminding me of when Edward himself once told me something similar. "As I've taught my sons, it's good to be proud of your assets."

A few seconds of silence followed.

"And what do your parents do, Bella?" Esme asked.

"Mom," Edward warned.

"It's okay," I said. "My dad is a retired Port Authority cop, and my mom is a part-time realtor. They actually live here in Miami in the winters."

"Oh, that's wonderful!" Esme said. "Perhaps we can all get together for brunch one of these days."

"That would be nice," I agreed.

"We can clear our schedule whenever it's convenient for your parents," Carlisle said.

"Yeah, maybe next time I'm down from Nepal," Edward suggested.

More silence.

"So, Jasper honey, what's your 'Day-After-Christmas' interpretation?"

"Well, guys, I plan to get stinking drunk on your dime in order to forget about _all_ the mistakes I made last night – just like every day after Christmas," Jasper grinned languidly, rocking on his heels.

"Jasper," Carlisle chided while Esme giggled like a schoolgirl.

"And you guys?" Jasper asked his parents.

"I'm showing off the watch your mother bought me for Christmas," Carlisle said, holding up an arm and flashing a shiny, gold watch.

Jasper whistled low through his teeth. "Now, _that's_ a nice one. And you, Mom?"

"Well, after working hard to create the perfect Christmas day for my family, I'm spending the entire Day-After-Christmas in my comfy jammies." Then, Esme Cullen proceeded to twirl in an elegant, classy, and obviously expensive-as-hell nightgown which no everyday person would _ever_ consider 'comfy jammies.'

"You look amazing, Esme," Carlisle said.

"Yeah, Mom," Jasper agreed.

"It's very pretty," I said.

"Oh, thank you!" she said sweetly. "And by the way, Bella, I simply love your dress."

"Thank you," I smiled.

Still, Edward said nothing. At least, not until Esme turned her attention to him.

"And you, Edward honey, what's your 'Day-After-Christmas' interpretation?"

For one long moment, Edward held his mom's gaze.

"My contribution?" he grinned coolly. "For my contribution, I'm going to try my damnedest to keep my mouth shut no matter how much bull I hear tonight – just as I did every day-after-Christmas while growing up."

Carlisle sighed.

"Bella brought cookies," Jasper quickly provided.

"Cookies?" Esme repeated.

"Yes. Cookies." Edward gritted his teeth. "Delicious, homemade cookies."

"Oh! Yes. The cookies," I said, remembering the basket in my hand and holding it up.

Esme cocked her beautiful head, apparently confused by the cookies.

"When I was little, we'd visit my grandparents for the holidays. On the day after Christmas, my grandma would announce that Christmas baking was over, and it was time to get back to veggies – much to my brother's and my dismay." In spite of my nerves, I chuckled at the memory. "So every year, when she saw us close to tears, Grandma would gather up all the ingredients she'd bought for holiday baking purposes and make us the last batch of that holiday season's cookies, with just about everything thrown into them. She even called them, 'Everything But the Sink Cookies.'"

Esme stared at me blankly.

"I uhm…I apologize if I got the theme wrong."

"Bella went through a hell of a lot of trouble-"

"Oh, Bella, that's a wonderful interpretation!" Esme suddenly cried. "And so...unique! Isn't it unique, Carlisle?"

"It definitely is."

"I simply can't wait to taste them." Esme snapped her fingers, and in the next moment, a waiter stepped forward. "We'll set them out with dessert after the secret auction. Please set the basket together with the pastries," she instructed the waiter.

"Secret auction?" I asked as I anxiously released my basket to the waiter.

"Bella, every year, my parents' ball ends with a charity secret auction," Edward explained.

"The auction itself isn't secret, but rather the items being auctioned," Jasper continued. "Only Mom knows what will be auctioned."

Esme grinned proudly. "Although, the items always revolve around that year's theme. So, boys, be prepared to see some of your favorite Christmas presents auctioned away."

"Aw, man," Jasper playfully whined.

"That's fine," Edward shrugged carelessly.

Carlisle cleared his throat. "Bella, would you mind if I borrowed the boys for a few minutes?" He lifted a hand, greeting a gentleman a few feet away. "There's an old friend of the family who's been asking about the boys all night."

"No, not at all," I said. _Please, anything to end this._

Edward exhaled and leaned into my ear. "I'll only be a minute."

"Take your time," I smiled up at him.

When they moved away, Esme and I were alone.

"So, Bella, how long have you and Edward known one another?"

I bit my lip, unsure as to how much to tell her, how much Edward wanted her to know because obviously, there was more shit going on here than Edward had initially let on. Among other things, I hadn't missed the fact that not once did either of his parents ask Edward _anything_ remotely related to his time in Kathmandu.

She smiled as if she could read my mind. "I suppose you can tell things are a bit…strained between us and our son right now."

"We met last December, Mrs. Cullen, the day before he left for Nepal."

"The day before? So you've...you've visited him?"

"Well, no. I've been occupied with school and an internship, and Edward's busy too. We keep in touch, though, through phone calls, texts, Facetime - stuff like that." I felt my face flush as I recalled a couple of particular Facetime calls.

"And so…that's the only communication you've had since he left?"

"Yes."

"But he seems so…" she trailed off. All of a sudden, she gasped and lay a finger on her full lips. "Bella, I've just had a magnificent idea! Would you mind at all if we auctioned off your basket?"

"Auctioned it?"

"Yes! You see, your cookie basket would make a perfect and unique addition to our auction! I mean, I know you don't know exactly what we'll be auctioning, but trust me," she chuckled, "there's nothing like your basket in it." She rested a hand on my forearm. "What do you say, Bella?"

"I'd be honored, Mrs. Cullen." I really couldn't see anything wrong with the idea. "But like I said, they're made with my grandma's recipe. I'd just like to make sure she gets the credit. It may sound…weird, but-"

"No, that makes perfect sense. Of course, I'll mention it. Such a sweet backstory deserves to be known." She squeezed my hand and smiled softly. "There comes Edward again. I'd better get back to mingling, but it was great meeting you."

Just as she walked away, a pair of hands gripped my shoulders.

"I'm so sorry about this," Edward murmured in my ear.

I turned around and chuckled. "What are you talking about?"

He quirked an eyebrow.

"All right, so they're a little…out there," I admitted, "but I'm _fine_. Don't get worked up over me, Edward."

His eyes darkened, and again he leaned into my ear, this time sucking on it gently before whispering. "You're the only thing that gets me worked up." When he pulled away, he held my gaze meaningfully. "We'll stay for a couple of hours, and then…"

"And then…?" I grinned.

"And then."

* * *

 **A/N: Thoughts?**

 **Twitter: PattyRosa817**

 **Facebook: Stories by PattyRose**

' **See' you guys tomorrow**!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanks so much for all your wonderful thoughts!**

 **Most characters belong to S. Meyer. The rest of the story is mine.**

* * *

 **After Christmas – Chapter 7**

We walked around the room for a while, with Edward still somewhat broody. When a waiter passed with a tray full of champagne glasses, Edward picked one up and offered me one. Then, he introduced me to a few acquaintances.

When our champagne glasses were empty, I took a couple more from the passing waiters. I was a bit surprised because I wasn't normally a champagne drinker, usually finding it somewhat bitter-tasting, and the bubbles tended to prick my tongue. However, the problem seemed to be that I'd been consuming the wrong brands. Sipping on this particular, superior brand of Christmas bubbly, I had neither issue.

"It literally tastes like the nectar of the gods," I told Edward after I'd finished my second glass.

He looked at me and grinned, appearing much more mellow than a short while earlier. "Careful," he warned with a raised brow. "That nectar of the gods there will sneak right up on you."

"Nah," I said, giggling as I waved off his warning. "I may not be a party girl, Edward, but I think I can handle a couple of glasses of champagne."

"Hm," he said.

I noticed the stiffness in his broad shoulders had lessened considerably, as had the tight set of his perfectly angular jaw. He even managed a few smiles to select acquaintances.

And speaking of acquaintances, apparently, in the upper echelons of society, everyone knew everyone; associations were formed based on with whom one's parents were associated or with whom they conducted business. It was a tight-knit group – in its own way, but it didn't make for much variety.

"Sounds like life in New Jersey," I said, grinning wryly as Edward explained this to me.

Edward chuckled heartily. His face was attractively flushed. His hair was in a wonderful disarray from how often he'd raked his hands through it earlier. Even the way he stood, with one hand deep in his pocket, was attractive.

"You and New Jersey," he snorted. "It couldn't have been that bad. Look how wonderfully you turned out."

"No, it wasn't that bad."

Edward's eyes widened. "Whoa. That was an easy agreement."

I rolled my eyes as I picked up another glass of champagne. "It wasn't as bad as I make it out to be, no. I exaggerate for your amusement because I like it when you call me Jersey Girl. Actually, I love it when you call me Jersey Girl," I giggled. "Still, all of that doesn't mean I want to find myself in NJ with too much frequency." I took a sip.

Meanwhile, Edward laughed and laughed. "See? That's how I feel about all of _this_." Then, lifting his own champagne to his mouth, he allowed his eyes to roam around the room before snickering under his breath. "Actually, I take that back. This _is_ that bad."

"Edward, _stop_ ," I chuckled. Tugging on the sleeve of his tux, I pulled him closer, the scent of his soft cologne wafting all around me. "Like you said to me, _you_ turned out wonderfully. So how bad could it have been? I think you've just been away for so long that you've made it out to be different than what it really was. So what if your parents seem a bit-"

"Materialistic?"

I fisted his shirt in my free hand. "I wasn't going to say that! I was going to say a bit… _different_ from parents I've met before – a whole lot younger looking, that's for sure," I snorted. "But that's not a _bad_ thing. So, they've had a few procedures," I shrugged, "and so, they like their nice things. Big deal. And they hold _charity_ balls! How self-involved can people who hold charity balls really be?"

"It's more than that," Edward said. "They put on a good show for you tonight, yeah; I'm actually grateful for that, but…anyway, whatever. Maybe you're right, Bella; maybe I've been away for so long I _am_ remembering things different from how they were." He shrugged those broad shoulders and sipped on his champagne. "It doesn't matter, either way. We'll be leaving soon."

"Will we?" I moved closer, pressing my chest against his, my skin tingling at the contact. "Leaving for where, and for _what_?"

Edward gazed at me through heavy lids, one finger tracing my lips around and around.

"That all depends," he murmured.

"On what?"

"On you," he said, the scent of sweet champagne on his already sweet breath. "Everything is up to you, Jersey Girl."

"That's a lot of pressure on me," I grinned.

"Oh, I think you can handle it – if you want it badly enough."

"What exactly are we talking about here?" I breathed, "because all that can have so many different meanings."

Edward dipped his head lower, his mouth only a couple of inches from mine.

"Jersey Girl, the gentleman in me is forcing me to point something out to you."

"What's that?"

"You're a little bit drunk, my love."

I jerked back, giggling when a few drops of champagne spilled over the rim, but Edward quickly wrapped an arm around my waist, steadying me.

"You like doing that, don't you? Finding excuses to hold me."

"I do," he admitted with no hesitation.

"I am _not_ a little bit drunk, Edward," I smiled.

"Oh yeah, you are. You're saying a whole lot of stuff you wouldn't normally say – nothing bad, nothing you'll be embarrassed about when your head clears, but I think it's only fair to warn you." He brushed his lips to the tip of my nose, then to my forehead, and then to my nose again.

"I think you're slightly drunk too," I said.

His eyes locked on mine, and he pushed a few strands of hair which had fallen over my forehead behind my ear, swallowing, Adam's apple bobbing. "Bella, I've been slightly drunk since the day I met you."

For what felt like a wonderfully long while, we simply stood there, holding one another's gazes while the band played its renditions of holiday classics.

"You want to dance?" Edward asked.

"For starters."

Chuckling, he shook his head. When a waiter passed by with a tray full of half-consumed champagne glasses, Edward took both of ours and set them down. Then, he led me to the dance floor, where I slid my arms around his neck and he gripped my hips, and Elvis crooned about Blue Christmases.

As we swayed from side to side, Edward and I looked around the dance floor at the rest of the couples.

Women dripped diamonds and other gems, or what I'd figured out were, much like Carlisle's watch, 'Day-After-Christmas' gifts. There were also those who'd taken a similar interpretation to that which Jasper chose, and who now looked pretty drunk from their 'Day-After-Christmas' imbibing.

Then, there were the men sporting boxing gloves.

"But Boxing Day has nothing to do with boxing!" I laughed.

"I can assure you, Bella, at least half of them actually think Boxing Day is about boxing."

"You have a very dim view of your fellow blue-bloods, Edward," I teased.

"Bella…" he snorted, "Maybe you're right, and maybe I'll tell you why that's the case at some other time."

I played with the hair at the nape of his neck. "Like maybe after the _And Then_ portion of the evening?"

He chuckled quietly, his thumbs stroking the thin satin at my hips. "You're a bit fixated on that portion of the evening, aren't you?"

"Can you blame me?"

"Not at all," he said much more fervently, "but I think tonight I'd rather discuss you and me."

"Having a good time?"

Jasper approached with who was his fourth dance partner of the night; a tall, busty blond, as I'd noticed were most of his dance partners.

"We're having a _great_ time!" I replied.

Jasper's blue eyes narrowed in my direction before he shot his brother a questioning look.

Edward lifted an arm and pretended to throw back a drink.

"Ahh," Jasper nodded. "You mean all this time, that's all she needed?"

"Shut up, Jasper!" I chortled.

"I'm glad," he said, sounding surprisingly sober. After patting Edward's shoulder, he and his dance partner moved away.

When the strains to the next song began, Edward pulled me in closer. We moved languidly, chest to chest, our steps in perfect sync. With a tender smile on his beautiful face, he held my gaze, mouthing the words to the instrumental song.

" _Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms."_

I knew he could feel my heart racing next to his because I could feel his heartbeat next to mine. And maybe he was right; maybe I was slightly drunk. But at that moment, the entire world tunneled around the man holding me in his arms. I heard every whispered word, even as I lay my head on his chest.

" _I whispered underneath my breath, but you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight."_

When I lifted my head and cupped his cheek, I whispered in return.

" _Now I know I have met an angel in person, and he looks perfect…"_

" _ **She**_ _looks perfect."_

" _I don't deserve this."_

" _You look perfect tonight."_

Our mouths met softly, tongues dancing languidly, and in perfect sync. Then, Edward's mouth skimmed across mine, warm lips tracing my cheek and then ghosting to my ear.

"We have a room upstairs. I asked Alice to send a few things for you. They're in my bag. I hope you don't mind," he whispered, pulling back to meet my eyes. "I wanted to surprise you."

"I don't mind at all."

"Then…are you ready?"

I drew in a few successive breaths. "Yes."

Taking my hand, he weaved us around the dance floor until someone stopped in front of us.

"Hey, Edward, how about wrapping those nice, strong arms around _me_ and taking _me_ out for some fun on the dance floor, for old time's sake?"

She was obviously drunk, her words slurred and her tall, slim form swaying. I recognized this particular blond, however; she was the one who'd approached Edward and Jasper when we first arrived. In her wasted state, it took her a moment to see me next to Edward. Or maybe, she pretended it took her a moment.

"Oh! Sorry, I didn't see you standing there. You're so…petite," she chuckled.

"Tanya, excuse us, we're leaving." Edward tightened his grip on my hand, but the blond didn't budge.

"Where are your manners, Edward?" She smiled at me. "Hello, I'm Tanya, a good friend of Edward's."

"Tanya, we haven't been friends in years," Edward contradicted. "Bella, let's go."

But before I could move, Tanya reached out and held my necklace between two fingers. "This is so cute! Is this your 'Day-After-Christmas' necklace? Look, I have one too! It's one of my favorite Christmas presents ever!" She picked up the large diamond pendant hanging between her breasts while shooting Edward a salacious grin. "Edward, do you remember this necklace?"

Bewildered, I stood there looking at them and watching Edward's nostrils flare.

"But this one's cute too," Tanya said, returning her attention to my necklace. "Where'd you get it?"

"From the same source through which you've made it pretty obvious you got that one."

She threw back her head and laughed heartily. Just then, Esme appeared.

"Is everything okay here?"

"Tanya is making a fool of herself," Edward said. "And we're leaving, Mom."

"Oh no, Edward, don't leave yet," Esme pleaded. "I'll take care of Tanya." She signaled for a waiter, who appeared instantly. "Please take her to get some coffee."

"Mom, Bella and I are leaving," Edward reiterated once Tanya and the waiter were gone. "It was good seeing you."

"Edward," Esme sighed, "it's still early, honey. Just stay for dinner and the auction."

"Mom…" Edward shook his head.

" _Please_ , Edward. We haven't seen you for so long."

He kept shaking his head, and I could see Esme's beautiful and strangely young face fall in disappointment.

"Edward," I said quietly, "I'm fine with staying a little longer."

Esme jumped instantly on the suggestion. "See? Bella wouldn't mind staying just a little bit longer."

He closed his eyes, exhaling through his nostrils. When he nodded, Esme threw her arms around him.

"Okay," she grinned angelically as she pulled back. "Go take your seats. Dinner is being served, and the auction will begin immediately after."

As she walked away, Edward drew in a breath and met my gaze sheepishly.

"I'm so sorry-"

"About what? About the crazy ex-girlfriend? I've heard those exist, like the Himalayan Yeti or the Jersey Devil." I grinned up at him. "But I have to admit, I never thought to encounter that particular legend here."

Quiet mirth burst out of him. "God, Bella, how are you so perfect? I don't even know what to say about tonight. We don't have to stay any longer."

"Yeah, we do." The admitted buzz I'd had going was beginning to dissipate, which was fine. I wanted nothing to cloud my memory of later. "We promised your mom. Just a little bit longer. And tonight hasn't been bad," I repeated, "more surreal than anything. I almost feel like I'm stuck in an episode of-"

"Jersey Housewives?"

"You see? You do understand the Jersey thing."

He chuckled again and cupping my cheek, kissed me tenderly.

OOOOOOOOOO

Dinner was a fine, sit down affair of various courses, including the requisite exotic appetizers, the fancy salads, wine, and of course, the best cuts of meat and seafood for the main course. Edward and I sat at a table with four others: Jasper, Siobhan and Charlotte, two women in about their thirties whom Edward and Jasper knew from childhood, and their Dad, Marcus.

When the dinner plates were cleared away, everyone was in a pretty good mood. Dinner was undeniably outstanding, and the excellent red wine had everyone relaxed once more.

Then, it was Auction time.

A small stage was set up in front of the ballroom, decorated exquisitely in the evening's theme. When gorgeous Esme climbed the stage in her 'comfy' nightgown, everyone clapped excitedly – including me.

Edward side-eyed me and chuckled.

She began with a heartfelt speech on the benefactors of the evening, the children's foster home based in Miami to which one-hundred percent of the proceeds would go. Doctor and Mrs. Cullen would absorb any and all costs. When she pointed at and introduced her husband, who sat with a few friends at the front table, a round of deafening applause followed. Carlisle waved a hand around the room, a serene smile on his handsomely distinguished face.

When the applause died down, Esme spoke of the evening's theme.

"It's my favorite theme so far!" she exclaimed. "It's brought so much laughter and joy to all of you, our friends and family. Now," she said softly, "let's begin."

I sat up straight, eager for the show.

Edward leaned into my ear, his warm breath tickling my earlobe. "She begins with a short backstory for each item up for bid," he whispered.

"Oh, okay," I whispered in return, recalling how intrigued Esme had been about the backstory to my Grandma's cookies.

"Now," Esme said up on stage, "of course, we all love the holidays – the festivities, the decorations, the parties, and of course…the food." Everyone laughed. "Unfortunately, all that holiday overindulging leads to holiday weight gain, and on the day after Christmas," she said in her angelic voice, "we might find we need a way to rid ourselves of those extra pounds."

On the screen behind her flashed an image of Carlisle Cullen's fancy, plastic surgery practice.

"And so, for our first item up for bid, we have a tummy tuck, performed by none other than my husband, Dr. Cullen, world-renowned plastic surgeon."

Murmurs of excitement rose up in the air.

"Mr. Stanley will be our auctioneer for the evening," she said, as a man in about his sixties strolled up on the stage. "You've all been provided your numbered paddles for bidding. There will be no proxy bidding or absentee bidding. There are no returns or exchanges," she smiled, causing everyone to laugh again. "The bids will begin at one thousand dollars and proceed in increments of one thousand. There are no reserve prices, and once you call a bid, you can't take it back!" she warned. "Remember, the bidding begins at one-thousand dollars. Good luck."

With that said, Esme moved off to the side of the stage and stood by the curtain, mostly out of view except from a few angles. A loud round of applause followed her.

Mr. Stanley quickly took her place at the podium and picked up a small gavel before clearing his throat. "On Doctor Cullen's donation of a tummy-tuck, do I hear one-thousand dollars?"

"Five thousand dollars!" someone called out. When my head swiveled around, someone else called "Eight thousand dollars!" Before I could locate that person, someone else called "Eleven thousand dollars!"

"Wow," I breathed.

Edward leaned in and kissed my temple, chuckling softly against my skin.

The last bid called out was for twenty-six thousand dollars.

"Twenty-six thousand dollars going once!" Mr. Stanley said. "Twenty-six thousand dollars going twice! Sold, to the gentleman in the back for twenty-six thousand dollars!"

"How much does a tummy tuck usually go for these days?" I wondered.

"Between eight and twelve grand," Jasper replied. "But it's not about the value of the item, Bella."

I nodded sagely. "It's about the charity it'll help, right?"

"Nah," he smirked. "It's about the fun of winning!"

When I looked at Edward, he simply shrugged.

Again, Esme returned to the stage, clapping her hands along with everyone else.

"That went wonderfully! Okay, let's move on to our next item. Now, the day after Christmas, after we've basked in the glory of the season and the beautiful decorating we've done for the holidays, we realize it's time to take it all down," she groaned. Again, everyone laughed. "As we all know, decorating a home can be quite time-consuming, and let's face it, it's not everyone's forte." Murmurs of agreement rose in the air.

"You okay?" Edward whispered.

"Yeah, this is kind of fun to watch, and your mom is amazing at it."

"Yeah," he smirked. "Mom's got a gift for getting people to part with their money."

He and Jasper shared a hearty chuckle.

"So, for this next auction, I'll be donating _my_ time – an entire afternoon of decorating consultation!"

More applause.

"You all know the rules," she smiled. "Remember, the bidding begins at one-thousand dollars. Good luck."

As she moved to the side of the stage, I clapped my hands eagerly, completely and undeniably caught up in the moment.

"This is so exciting!"

Edward grinned my way indulgently, his arm wrapped around the back of my chair. By the time the bidding was over, Esme's decorating consultation skills garnered twenty-four thousand dollars.

Things proceeded in that vein through a few more items. I tallied up the totals in my head. Jasper had informed me earlier that the per plate fee for that year's dinner was seven thousand dollars a head. There were about two hundred and fifty people present that night. Now, these auctions were making tens of thousands each.

"They're raising a nice amount for the foster home," I whispered to Edward.

"Yeah," he smiled softly. "They are."

"Your parents are nice people, Edward."

He didn't reply, but the smile remained on his lips.

Soon, Esme was back on stage.

"We're almost done! So those of you who haven't gotten in on anything yet, you'd better raise those paddles high!" Her comment had the desired effect of eliciting yet more laughter. "Now, these last few items up for auction are very special. We'll start with what was once…a yearly tradition in my family. The day after Christmas would find my husband and our two boys up on a ski mountain, in Vale, Austria, Switzerland. But…" she sighed, smiling wistfully, "boys grow up and traditions change. So, my son Jasper's top-of-the-line skiing equipment, which has been taking up room in his closet for the past couple of years, is the next item up for bid."

"She's selling off my ski equipment!"

"Have you used it lately?" Edward asked.

"No, not really," he chuckled. "Been busy with other forms of exercise."

"Then there you go," I snickered. "Now, it'll benefit the orphans."

"But that's not all," Esme continued. "Along with the ski equipment, Jasper Cullen will donate an afternoon of his time with the winner, in instructing on the use of the equipment!"

The applause this received was the loudest yet. Eager whispers went up all around while Jasper looked on in astonishment.

"Did you know about that part, donating your time?" Edward asked.

"Nope," Jasper said, obviously confused. Then, he just shrugged it off. "Whatever. I hope it's some young, pretty thing who needs my instruction!"

I shook my head while he just laughed.

"Remember, the bidding begins at one-thousand dollars. Good luck!"

"Ten thousand dollars!" the first bidder called out.

"Oh yeah!" Jasper yelled.

Back and forth the numbers flew, paddles raised high, voices calling out one over the other.

"Thirty-two thousand dollars going once! Thirty-two thousand dollars going twice! Sold, to the lady to the left for thirty-two thousand dollars!"

"Dad's gonna shit a brick that my hour of instruction went for more than his magic, tummy-tucking hands!" Jasper chortled.

I snuck a peek at Carlisle, whose expression remained as placid as ever.

Edward snorted and shook his head.

"And now…" Esme said, back on stage. "we're down to our second to last auction. It was a late entry, donated by a new friend to our family, Miss Bella Swan. Bella, honey, why don't you raise a hand?"

My face flamed, but I raised a hand and waved to the crowd's applause.

"What did you donate?" Edward whispered.

Esme continued before I could reply, providing an answer for Edward.

"Bella's grandma had a tradition." Esme went on to explain Grandma's tradition, while Edward frowned in my direction.

"Did you know she was going to auction off your cookies?"

"Yes, Edward. I knew," I assured him. I weaved my hand through Edward's. "It's fine. I only hope I don't embarrass myself or your mom too much by bringing in a pitiful amount. Or my poor Grandma," I grinned.

Edward just held my gaze, an uneasy expression still on his face.

"It's fine," I grinned, squeezing his hand.

"And in addition to the cookie basket, Bella has agreed to provide the winner with her Grandma's secret recipe for 'Everything But The Kitchen Sink' cookies!"

My eyes grew wide.

"Did you agree to that too?" Edward asked.

"Y…yes," I said. "Yeah, sure. Why not?"

Now, while I knew some people weren't the type to part with recipes handed down from generation to generation, I'd honestly never given it much thought. And…had I been asked beforehand, I probably would've agreed easily. After all, it was for charity.

But shit, I would've liked to have been asked.

Nevertheless, with the tension I could already feel working its way up to Edward's shoulders, I wasn't about to add to it.

"It's fine, Edward," I smiled again. "Really."

"Now, remember, the bidding begins at one-thousand dollars. Good luck."

"That's bull," Edward scowled a few minutes later when the gavel hit the podium. "That basket should've gone for much more."

"Edward, come on," I chuckled, "my Grandma Higginbotham is probably dancing in heaven. I doubt she would've ever imagined a basket of her cookies and their recipe would not only go to raise money for charity but that they'd raise fifteen thousand dollars!"

The rational side of me really was more than fine with the total, even though it was the least an item had brought in all night. Irrationally, however, parting with my sweet Grandma's recipe saddened me. But I just kept reminding myself, it was all for charity.

Nevertheless, Edward didn't appear too appeased.

"Yeah, Ed. Come on, let's be honest," Jasper said. "If a basket here isn't full of sex, money, and power, they garner little interest."

Despite my slight irritation, I couldn't help laughing.

"Now…" Esme grinned widely from up on stage, "now, we come to the last…auction…of the evening. With a deep breath, she pressed a button on her laptop, and up on screen appeared a copy of a faded and bent copy of _The Poetry of Robert Frost_.

"That was mine," Edward murmured beside me.

"This book was a Christmas present from _my_ mother, the late Elizabeth Platt, to my youngest son, Edward, when he was ten years old."

The entire room collectively sighed.

"Many of you knew my mom, and you'll be able to picture the sight when I say she arrived in a whirlwind of furs and pearls one day-after-Christmas morning to bestow her presents on her grandsons. At the time, Edward was going through a rhyming phase, and so she gave him this book, which Edward proceeded to devour. By the following Christmas, he could recite every poem in here by heart."

Yet more sighs rose up.

"I can't believe she's auctioning that," Edward said wistfully. "I actually really loved Grandmother Platt."

"She had a filthy mouth," Jasper snorted.

"She did," Edward agreed with a smile.

"At least, it'll raise money for charity," I provided.

"You're right," he smiled, kissing my temple. "You're right."

"Now, as some of you may know, my son Edward is currently working outside of the country, and…and he's only visiting us through Monday. Therefore, his time is precious. And so, for this auction, you'll be bidding on a late Sunday afternoon brunch tomorrow, with Edward, at the Water Club in New York City, where he'll recite his favorite Robert Frost poems while he and the winner sip on mimosas and dine on eggs benedict."

Edward's mouth fell open. Screeches of excitement burst all around the room.

"Holy fuck," Jasper breathed.

And my heart stopped.

Mr. Stanley approached the podium.

Esme smiled her brilliant smile. "Remember, the bidding starts at one-thousand dollars. Good luck."

"Twenty-thousand dollars!"

"Twenty-five thousand!"

"Thirty-thousand!"

Beside me, Edward had momentarily turned into stone. When he came back to life, he pushed back his chair so hard it screeched across the marble floors.

"Edward," I breathed.

"One second, Bella. I'll be right back."

And as he stalked toward the stage, the bidding simply continued.

"Thirty-five thousand!"

"Forty thousand!"

"Holy shit," Jasper said, cupping a hand over his mouth.

"Is this really happening?"

"Yeah, Bella," he chuckled humorlessly. "Yeah, it is."

I drew in a series of uneven breaths while I watched Edward furiously take the steps up the stage, two by two, stalking to where his mother stood just out of view.

"Forty-five thousand!" Mr. Stanley yelled. "Forty-five thousand going once! Forty-five thousand going twice!"

"Fifty-thousand dollars!"

A hushed silence fell over the room. I turned my head slowly, to where a few tables to my left, blond Tanya grinned triumphantly.

"Did she just…did she just bid fifty-thousand dollars for…?"

"Oh yeah." Jasper's and my eyes met. "And I'll be honest with you, she's still pissed off he dumped her ass. I'm sure she'd love to force him into a date with her."

"Fifty-thousand dollars going once!"

Up front, I could just about make out the back of Edward's head and his hands gesturing wildly, apparently in the middle of an epic argument.

"Fifty thousand dollars going twice!"

I fisted my hair.

"You want to get in on that?" Jasper asked.

"Sure," I replied somewhat hysterically, "but I happened to leave my checkbook at home!" The last word came out almost in a strangled whisper. My eyes stung, bewildered by how the night had gone so terribly, horribly wrong.

In the same second, while I sat there pitying myself and the precious time Edward and I might never again have, my eyes landed on Carlisle. He watched the entire scene with the most sickening, dispassionate serenity.

In that very same second, I planned out the next day. While Edward and Tanya enjoyed their brunch, mimosas, and poetry, I'd finish my project. Miami's orphans would have an extra fifty thousand dollars.

And…and Edward and I would get together at some other point – the next time he happened to visit from fucking Kathmandu.

"So-"

"NO!" Edward roared.

"Seventy-five thousand dollars!" Jasper jumped to his feet, holding his paddle high.

The room erupted into madness.

Jasper grinned down at my stupor. "What?" He shrugged. "I haven't spent any real time with my brother in almost nine months. I miss him. Brunch sounds good."

"The bid is now up to seventy-five thousand dollars," Mr. Stanley announced, wiping his brow with a handkerchief. "Do I hear seventy-six thousand?"

"Eighty-thousand dollars!" Tanya yelled.

The ballroom spun. It took me a moment to realize it was my head spinning.

"Ninety-thousand dollars!"

"Jasper," I hissed. "Edward loves you. He'll have brunch with you for free."

"Ninety-five thousand dollars!" Tanya screeched.

Jasper looked down and smiled softly. "Oh, I know that, Bella."

"Ninety-five thousand dollars! Going once…"

He bent down close to me, his blue eyes holding more sincerity than I could've ever imagined him capable. "But maybe I'd like to hear him recite poetry too. Or maybe I want to screw over little Miss Tanya over there _while_ making an extra charitable donation."

"Ninety-five thousand dollars going twice…"

"Or…maybe I enjoy seeing my brother in love and loved in return by someone who actually deserves him, and I'm not about to allow my crazy parents and some jealous witch try to ruin the few, precious hours they have together." He straightened. "ONE-HUNDRED AND TWENTY-FIVE THOUSAND DOLLARS!"

I stared at Jasper, completely speechless.

"One hundred and twenty-five thousand!" Mr. Stanley howled. "Do I hear one-hundred and twenty-six thousand?"

This time, I didn't even bother looking toward Tanya.

"One-hundred and twenty-five thousand, going once!"

"One-hundred and twenty-five thousand, going twice!"

"NO! This is absolute bullshit!"

Another fearsome hush fell over the room as everyone's eyes turned toward Edward.

"I'm done with this," he spat.

"Edward, honey, no!" Esme said, reaching for his arm, but Edward stalked back down the stage steps and toward me.

Despite his fury, when he took my hand, his grip was gentle. "Let's go."

"Okay."

"Go, bro," Jasper said. "I've got a check to write, and just so we're clear, I don't expect to see you tomorrow."

"Good, because you won't," Edward confirmed.

Swiftly, hand in hand, we made our way out of the glittering and suddenly quiet ballroom.

"Edward!" Esme called anxiously.

"Edward!" Carlisle called, serenely yet firmly. He caught up and reached for Edward.

"Let go," Edward hissed.

"Edward, come on," Carlisle said calmly. "You're making a scene, and these are your friends too."

" _I'm_ making the scene!" Edward seethed, digging a finger into his own chest.

"Edward, honey, maybe auctioning your time was a mistake."

"Maybe?" he asked incredulously.

"Alright, Edward," Carlisle said, "I've shown enough patience with this garbage! It's time you set aside this youthful idealism of yours because _this_ , Edward, is the real world!"

"On what universe is this the real world?" Edward scowled.

"You think you're so damn superior," Carlisle spat. "Always judging us, always judging _me_!"

"I'm not judging you," Edward said. "You and Mom can live your lives any way you want. I simply won't be a part of _this_."

"No, because you'd rather waste your life in some godforsaken third world country, working like a peon for people who don't even matter in the grand scheme of things."

"Carlisle, this isn't the way to get him back."

"Dad, stop while you're ahead," Jasper pleaded.

"Goodbye, Dad," Edward said.

But Carlisle wouldn't stop, even as Edward rushed me away.

"Bullshit you call this?" he called out. "Bullshit is the life you've been leading! Bullshit is throwing away everything you were born with, all the advantages you've ever been given, _I've_ given you, to disappear to some undeveloped hellhole and build huts for some assholes who can't even take care of themselves!"

 _Oh, my God_ , I thought to myself, unable to believe what I was hearing.

"Bullshit is slumming it in the Lower East Side with-"

Three separate shrieks of his name and one second later, Jasper and I held Edward's fisted hand back, just a few millimeters from Carlisle's pretty face.

"Carlisle, stop it!" Esme cried.

"Jesus, Dad, that's beyond fucked-up, even for you," Jasper said, his tone full of disgust.

"Edward, let's go," I said quietly, carefully helping Jasper lower his arm. "Let's go."

"Edward, I didn't mean it that way," Carlisle backtracked. "It was only my concern…" His eyes flashed to me. "Bella, I apologize. These are issues which have existed between my son and me for years. It's nothing personal and nothing to do with you."

Part of me wanted to tell him that was probably the most fucked up apology I'd ever heard, not because I'd felt any offense toward myself. Simply for what he'd done to Edward. But I wouldn't hurt Edward even more by letting him believe his father's words hurt _me_. I turned my gaze away from Carlisle and back to Edward.

"Edward…" I murmured.

After a few more seconds, Edward nodded tiredly. "This evening was a waste of time, and I'm done wasting time." He wrapped his hand around mine. "Let's go."

"Edward, sweetheart, please," Esme cried softly, dark mascara streaking her gorgeous face. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. We went about this wrong. Bella's a sweet girl, she is, but I thought you needed someone stronger to keep you here. You're so ready to leave again, and I thought…I just don't want you to leave again."

With a deep sigh, Edward moved in and gave his mom's cheek a kiss. "Take care, Mom. I'll give you a call when I'm back in Nepal."

"Go, Ed," Jasper said, "I'll make sure she's okay."

"Thanks, Jasper."

We resumed our walk, Edward's hand wrapped around mine, but then he stopped us and turned to look over his shoulder.

"And Dad, just so we're clear, I _am_ grateful for those things you gave me growing up, but if I ever hear you've said one negative word about Bella again, whether I'm here or in Nepal, I'll take a train or a plane or a goddamn bike, and I'll come knock out every last one of your teeth. Take care, old man."

And with that, we made our way far from the most beautiful ballroom in the Saint Regis, and toward the guest rooms instead.

* * *

 **A/N: Thoughts?**

 **What will happen now? Will they make it to the elevator before lightning hits it? Will they make it to the room before Bella twists an ankle? Will the room key work?**

 **You guys have no faith in me!**

 **Twitter: PattyRosa817**

 **Facebook: Stories by PattyRose**

' **See' you tomorrow! (Hopefully!)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thank you all so much for your wonderful thoughts! You truly have no idea how much I love reading them. I can't always keep up with replies, but I'll keep trying. :)**

 **Most characters belong to S. Meyer, the rest of the story is mine.**

* * *

 **After Christmas - Chapter 8**

Edward and I stood side by side along the hotel room's tempered-glass balcony, which extended from the living room and wrapped around the corner, leading to what I assumed was the suite's bedroom. Twenty floors below, Miami Beach stretched out for miles of pristine white sand turned a shadowy golden by the bright lights of South Beach hotels and nightclubs lining the shore. Onyx waters glittered in the moonlight. A warm breeze blew in from the ocean, whipping my hair and sending the hem of my dress fluttering around my thighs. Palm trees below danced languidly back and forth, the lights strung around their trunks sparkling like evening stars. In its own beautiful yet completely contrasting way, the entire scene reminded me of that magical night when Edward and I met.

The reminders continued inside the suite. Apparently, when making the reservation, Edward requested a Christmas tree be set up, slim and simple, with faux-snowy branches and white, twinkling lights. Beside the tree, a bottle of white champagne sat still corked, chilling in a white bucket of ice.

I swept my gaze to the man beside me and through the darkness, I took in his profile: broad shoulders, angular jaw, and windblown hair. His tux jacket had come off and rested on the back of a chair. His vest was open and his sleeves pushed up, bowtie loose and untied around his neck. Sliding my hand along the railing, I slipped it under his and turned both over. When he drew in a deep breath, releasing it in a long gust that rivaled the breeze twenty floors up, I fit myself into his line of vision and smiled at him.

His eyes met mine, and he responded with a faint smile. "And that…was why…we probably shouldn't have come."

I dropped my forehead to his chest, lightly fisting his shirt as we both dissolved into quiet chuckles.

"I'm so sorry."

"Hey," he said much more sharply, slipping a finger under my chin to lift my eyes back to his. "What in the world are you apologizing for?"

"Because, Edward," I sighed, certain it was obvious. But as I searched his eyes, I found no trace of anger or resentment toward me; no sign he had any idea why I was apologizing. "Edward, for months, you've told me about your difficult relationship with your parents, and I _have_ listened; it's just…"

"Just…?" he prompted when I stalled.

"I think…since the moment I met you at the airport, I got this image in my head of how perfect I wanted to try to make the next four days for you."

His features softened.

"No, you don't get it," I countered. "I think somehow I got it in my head that since your time back here was so short, you had to cram as much as you could into those four days. And somehow…I decided it was my job to make sure of it."

A discreet chuckle emanated from him.

"Stop," I smiled guiltily. "It's not funny. When Jasper said your parents wanted to see you, I totally disregarded what _you_ may have thought of that."

"Perhaps Jasper was at fault there," he said, "or me, for allowing myself to be persuaded."

"No, Edward," I disagreed. "What's more…"

"What's more…?" The amused glint in his eyes made it obvious he wasn't taking my confession seriously.

"What's more…" I exhaled. "Edward, since the moment we met, things have been so easy between us."

"Easy?" He snorted incredulously now. "I've got to admit, I'm really not following your logic on that one."

"I mean besides the distance between us and the difficulties _that_ particular hurdle has caused," I smirked. "What I mean is I feel as if we've just _fit_ , Edward. Our conversations, our similarities and our differences, our likes, and dislikes. It all just flows. Do you know I've never felt awkward around you, whether on a laptop screen or in person?"

He cupped my cheek. "I'm glad, Jersey Girl. And neither have I."

"See? That's what I mean. I told you about New Jersey, and you turned it into a term of endearment. From the moment I met you two days after last Christmas, you've never made me feel like a weirdo for being a female who loves science and math and the technology which sprouts from it. Growing up, do you know how many times I had to defend my interests? How many times I heard comments, even well-meaning ones by friends and family, about how unusual I was and how my interests were usually male interests? You've never once joked about my ten-year-plan or ever attempted to lower my admittedly high expectations. You've more than accepted me, even from seven thousand five hundred miles away."

With a series of inhalations, Edward cradled my face in his hands. "Again, I'm glad you feel this way, especially since it bodes pretty well for the things I'd like to say. But, Bella," he qualified, "I'm still failing to see why you're apologizing for what happened with my parents."

" _Because_ , Edward." I huffed, wrapping my hands around his as the rest poured out in an impatient rush. "I took all of that and turned it into my own algorithm. When we're together, things between us flow; they're natural, they fall into place. So, I got it in my head that these were rules which governed our every interaction. Logically then, it followed that if you worked toward something, and I worked toward something, it would work out as naturally as everything else between us."

By this point, he was outright laughing, and as much as I loved hearing the sound, I pulled away. But he wrapped his arms around me and kept me close.

"And the variance to the algorithm caused by my short stay?" he teased.

"I tried to make the variance more of a standard deviation," I smiled, "a small spread, which wouldn't really affect the results of the algorithm. I had my own reasons for that."

He held my gaze, smiling tenderly in return. "That algorithm was _almost_ perfect. There was just one flaw in your analytical reasoning – if you don't mind me pointing it out."

Sliding my arms around his neck, I lifted an eyebrow. "Go ahead."

"That easiness between us, that flow, that…rightness?" He swallowed, whispering gently, "It doesn't _need_ to spread to the rest of my relationships. As long as it exists between _us_ , Jersey Girl, I'm good," he chuckled. "Bella, I've been at polar opposites with my parents for a while, and I've made my peace with it," he shrugged. "If someday, somehow, things change, that's fine. I'm just sorry the difficulties between them and me had to affect you." His nostrils flared, and his next words erupted through clenched teeth. "And I despise what they said and did to you tonight."

"Stop," I said. My fingers twisted around the silky threads of the hair at his nape. "If you're okay, Edward, then I'm okay. I swear to you, I'm not bothered," I snorted.

Still somewhat irritated, his hands gripped my hips tightly. "Well, at the very least, at least I know you know there's _someone_ decent in my family."

I stroked his scalp. "There's someone wonderful, amazing, selfless, and genuine in your family."

"Jasper would love to know you think he's all those things."

I threw back my head and laughed. "You know very well I wasn't referring to Jasper; though, yes, he's a good guy. Maybe someday, he'll find someone who'll chase that M-Dubness right out of him."

"Maybe. Bella, are you sure _you're_ okay?"

"I'm very sure. You _are_ only here for four days. It's not a standard deviation. It's a huge variance, and I won't waste any of it being bothered by outliers. Two of those precious four days have already come and gone."

Edward sighed deeply, his arms fully encircling my waist and pulling me flush against his chest. I craned my head upward.

"Isabella Swan," he murmured, surprising me because he'd never called me by my full first name, "what selfless act did I ever perform in my life to deserve you?"

Through the constriction of my throat, I barely managed a reply. "You're a great guy, Edward, and you know that – not that I'd consider myself the prize for your plentiful good deeds."

He dropped his head, mouth inching closer to mine. "You _are_ the prize, Bella. You are. Bella…I only got on that plane from Nepal for you."

"Edward…" I said, my voice strangled, chuckling when I repeated what I'd said earlier, "that's a whole lot of pressure."

"I think you can handle it," he murmured.

I swallowed. "I know it's been a crazy evening. We can just go to sleep and tomorrow-"

He held my chin between his fingers. "Do _you_ want to just go to sleep?"

Holding his fiery gaze, I shook my head slowly from side to side.

"Good," he breathed. "Because I sure as hell don't."

Slipping his strong hands under my backside, Edward lifted my feet off the balcony floor, crushing me against him. My dress rode up around my thighs, and I wound my legs around his waist. Through the frenzy, our mouths and tongues met, and I felt myself being whisked through rooms. Edward's full hands squeezed tighter, his heated breath burning against my lips.

"Ow!" I said, pulling away from his mouth when something scraped my shoulder. I laughed when I saw he'd crashed me into the Christmas tree in the corner.

"Oh God, I'm sorry," he chuckled.

"It's okay," I snorted, fisting his hair. "It's okay."

He groaned when I returned my mouth to his, his hands stroking, mouth skimming my neck, across my collar and to my shoulder, softly kissing where the tree's branches scraped. I hummed my approval. When he set me down, warm mouth still on my shoulder, I quickly took a look around the bedroom.

A lamp was lit on the nightstand, giving off a warm, soft glow. Next to the nightstand, the King-sized bed already had the covers turned down. To the left of the room was the wrap-around balcony, through which moonlight streamed in and shone over the bed. To the right of the room was a huge Jacuzzi. But what made me smile was the Christmas tree, an exact replica of the one in the living room.

I looked up at Edward. "You carried the theme in here."

"I'm thorough that way." He kissed my mouth…my jaw…nibbling on my ear.

"Mmm." I exhaled into the room. "That's good to know. I have a dozen condoms."

Edward burst into laughter, burying his face into the crook of my neck before pulling away, eyes dark and dancing.

"Like you said, that's a whole lot of pressure on me." He grinned crookedly. "Especially since I brought my own dozen."

"Twenty-four condoms," I chortled, "but I have faith in us."

We laughed, and then we kissed. He turned me around, and I held up my hair for him as he pulled down my zipper for me. The dress grazed my skin wonderfully as it fluttered to the softly-carpeted floor. Turning around and keeping my eyes on his, I unclasped the front of my bra, allowing it to fall before I slipped off my panties. The entire time, Edward watched me wordlessly, his gaze burning my skin.

When I pulled off his loosened bowtie, his hands lightly gripped my shoulders. When I pushed open his vest, his hands pressed harder, trailing to my forearms. As I unbuttoned his shirt, his hands cupped my breasts, thumbs stroking the hardened middle, only releasing them for a moment to allow his vest and shirt to slide off his arms. When I unzipped his pants, he squeezed and stroked my backside. Then…he kissed me, long and languidly, taking all my breath away and swallowing it as if it was his. As he guided me back to the bed, he reached into the pocket of his pants before discarding them. Then, he knelt before me, gazing, pulling down his boxers as he hovered above me.

It was in another moment, on another day months in the past when I first fell in love with Edward Cullen. Much like that moment, this one imprinted itself on me with more than mere images. Oftentimes, when you think back to the first time you made love, you don't always remember much more than the person there with you, perhaps the nervousness and the awkwardness; sometimes, the physical release. Such memories can be somewhat wistful parts of life: regrets mixed with joy, with uncertainty, just like so many other things.

But…if you've already been _uncommonly_ lucky enough to fall in love with the person hovering above you, and more than that, you now know and accept wholeheartedly that he may not be as perfect as you first thought, that's wonderful because he knows you aren't either. The _perfection_ lies in the way you love one another. It manifests itself in those moments you build together, the ones which carry you through the rest of an _imperfect_ world.

If you're uncommonly lucky enough to have all of that, then…the first time you make love imprints itself on you in ways you could've never imagined, in ways you can't even describe.

Afterward, as I lay in Edward's arms, with my head on his firm, damp chest, feeling tired, sated, and happier than I'd ever felt in my life, I marveled once again at how easily we'd come together – as easily as we'd come together from day one: perfect walks and flowing conversation; he comforting me and me comforting him. Yes, there were the difficulties of an imperfect world, but _we_ were a perfect fit.

So, when Edward hovered above me that first time, I waited with no awkwardness between us, no doubts, no hesitancies, no few wasted hours in the past, not even questions about an impending separation.

"I've never wanted anything…anyone more than I want you, Bella Swan."

I smiled and pulled him closer with my arms and legs, mouths and tongues tasting and exploring, whimpering quietly when he tasted my body, exhilarated and empowered when he groaned as I tasted his. We touched and we discovered all there was to know from our toes to the top of our heads. And when we were ready, we chuckled as I rolled the condom on him inexpertly, laughing when he fixed it. We cried out together when I mounted and fell over him.

And no, it wasn't the loud and bed-breaking sex you see in movies, hard pounding and screams heard up to the heavens.

But, it was earthshattering.

I rocked my hips back and forth and breathed his name as he guided me with hands on my hips and eyes on mine. When I couldn't take anymore, he sat up and turned us over, thrusting rhythmically, softly grunting in my ear, whispering into the pillow, our hands weaved together above my head.

When I let go, he swallowed my bewildered cries. When he let go, I held his shaking, damp body to my chest.

And later, after a couple of condoms from the two dozen were discarded, and more groans and more laughter had been shared between us, and my head was on his chest, tired and sated and happy, _after_ all that, _after_ I'd drifted and woken to a glowing moon and soft kisses, Edward smiled down at me.

"Hey, Jersey Girl."

"Hey," I murmured hoarsely, tiredly smiling back.

His fingers ran through the length of my hair. "There's something I wanted to say earlier, but then I couldn't think clearly."

I laughed. "Uh-oh. The last time you told me something like that, you moved to Kathmandu."

He snorted, shaking his head, and giving me that crooked grin I loved. "No, it's nothing like that. You know how when I left for Kathmandu, we agreed not to make one another any promises?"

The starlight streaming from the balcony fell around him like a spotlight, highlighting his handsome face and his brilliantly green eyes.

"Yes, I know."

"I was wondering…" He swallowed, his eyes following the movement of his fingers, stroking my hair, brushing against my cheek.

"What were you wondering?"

He lifted his eyes. "May we make one another some promises now?"

I drew in a deep breath and released it shakily. "Well, it depends."

Edward chuckled. "On what?"

"On what exactly you want us to promise one another."

Yes. Perfection manifests itself in those moments you build together.

"Everything," he nodded. "I want us to promise one another absolutely everything."

I swallowed thickly, cupping his cheek, holding his beautiful gaze.

"Well, in that case," I smiled, "okay."

* * *

 **A/N: Thoughts?**

 **Twitter: PattyRosa817**

 **Facebook: Stories by PattyRose**

 **I'll try to update tomorrow, but if I don't…I think we're okay here for a little bit. ;)**

 **(And in case I don't update tomorrow, have a good weekend).**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thank you all so much for your wonderful thoughts. It's a holiday here today, and the kiddies and hubby are home, so…we've got a very short update today. The rest will post tomorrow. :)**

 **Most characters belong to S. Meyer. The rest of the story is all mine.**

* * *

 **After Christmas – Chapter 9**

 **Kathmandu, Nepal - Christmas Day, one year and four months later:**

 **Edward**

Half-empty bottles of the local lager littered the company office, strewn side by side with crumbled napkins full of half-eaten meat dumplings, lentil patties, satay skewers, and all manner of Nepalese appetizers. Holiday music streamed loudly from the wireless speaker, a homemade playlist by Angela, who was originally from Washington State. The English lyrics surrounded us all in a bit of home – for a short while, at least.

 _Once bitten, and twice shy. I keep my distance, but you still catch my eye…_

I pushed back my beer and silently recalled a different Christmas, a couple of seasons earlier. That same song played on a speaker in a senior citizen center in New York City's Upper West Side while a snowstorm brewed, and I secretly worked up the courage to speak to the prettiest girl I'd ever seen.

"This shit sure as hell isn't the best beer in town," Mike griped, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and breaking me out of my memories. Asshole.

"What's wrong with _Everest Premium_?" Angela asked. "I happen to like it."

"Me too," Ben agreed with her, as usual.

"It tastes like piss," Mike snickered.

I refrained from pointing out to Mike that for someone who thought the local beer tasted like piss, he'd sure as hell consumed quite a few of them that night.

"So then, I begged the officer to cut me some slack," Tyler said, continuing the story he'd been telling for the past few minutes. Some of us had heard it before, but we were all a bit drunk and enjoying it anyway.

Irina laughed. "My boyfriend would've arrested you right there."

"Whoa-ho," I laughed.

Tyler chuckled in return. "Yeah, yeah; I should've known that wasn't allowed here, but-"

"And what's with these fucking appetizers?" Mike interrupted yet again. "Meat dumplings and lentil patties? Whatever happened to good, old-fashioned chicken tenders and fries and shit?" he snickered.

"When in Rome…" Tyler reminded him, raising his bottle in salute.

"Whatever. Thank fuck for the wings and sliders or else I might've starved at this party. Shit, I'm sorry Shanti, Irina, Benjamin." He grinned stupidly at our Nepalese co-workers.

The three dispensed mumbled absolutions while I rubbed my jaw, _hard_. "So, go ahead, Tyler, what happened with the officer?" I asked, even though I knew.

"I lucked out. He was cool and said as long as I promised not to do it again, he'd let it go."

"You are so lucky it wasn't Laurent who stopped you," Irina smiled. "He does everything by the book."

"And can you believe we have to work tomorrow? They throw us this shitty party, but then they expect us to work a half day on Christmas?"

"Mike, Ed paid for this party, man," Benjamin hissed.

"Oh shit," Mike snickered, "that's right, I forgot. Sorry, boss. Thanks for the party!"

"Hey, Mike," – _Asshole_ , I thought, pointing my bottle at him – "I don't need your thanks or apology, but don't forget HFH jumped through a lot of goddamn hoops to get us _permission_ for even this shitty little party. We work for a volunteer entity, remember?" _Dumbass._ "And what's more, Christmas isn't a local holiday. So, be grateful HFH gave us any time off at all, cause they sure as hell didn't have to." Y _ou self-centered prick_.

He looked abashed – for about five seconds before his gaze wandered and landed on Jesminder, one of the admin assistants. I'd noticed him trying to talk to her earlier, and I'd noted her rolling eyes and her swift departure from him.

"Hey, there's Jessie! Maybe she's ready for that dance now." As he took a step toward her, I gripped his shoulder, _hard_.

"Mike, it's time for you to catch a cab home."

"What? No! This party's just getting started!"

He moaned all the way out of the office and into the taxi. Fucker.

When I returned, everyone clapped at Mike's departure.

"Boss, there's always one," Ben chuckled.

I simply snorted. No, it wasn't easy. It took some time to assimilate into the local culture, the food, and the way of life. But, shit, we'd been here for two years.

"Anyway, Irina was telling us all about her boyfriend. How long have you been dating?" Tyler asked.

"A little over a year." She smiled softly. "We met when he came for holiday."

"That has to be difficult, though, no," Shanti asked, "with him there and you here?"

"Well, he visits me quite often, every opportunity he gets."

I cleared my throat. "So, I was thinking when we return in a couple of days, I'd like to take a look at the insulation in the new houses before we go any further."

"Good idea," Angela agreed, quickly shifting the subject to work mode. "It won't make sense to continue if the insulation is no good."

OOOOOOOOOO

When the party was over, Tyler, Irina, and I squeezed into the backseat of one of Kathmandu's small taxicabs. Since we lived in the same neighborhood, a mostly expat development in downtown Themal, it made sense to save some Rupees. There were no such things as meters in Kathmandu, and drivers were notorious for coming up with their own fares, which changed depending on which way the wind blew.

As the taxi wound through narrow streets, the three of us shared admittedly buzzed conversation. We laughed at stupidity, and in between, I gazed out of the half-open window, watching unseasonable rain wash over old neighborhoods housing elegant palaces and shrines. It was beautiful in its own way, yet the entire time, I thought of her and wondered what she was doing.

"This rain is ridiculous," Irina said in her heavily accented English. "Had we had more time, I certainly would've visited Laurent for a few days. Perhaps the rain would've ended by the time I returned."

"Yeah, but we've gotta keep going," Tyler said. "Can't afford any more unnecessary time off."

"True," she agreed. A few seconds of silence transpired before she quietly turned to me. "You've seemed a bit off all night, Edward."

"Have I?"

"I do enjoy celebrating the American holidays with HFH, but I suppose not being American myself, what is lacking makes no difference to me. It's not the same for you, however, is it?"

"It _is_ a bit…lacking," I admitted.

"How is Bella doing?" she asked.

"She's good." I exhaled. "She's really good."

"What does Bella do again?" Irina asked.

"She's a coder." I elaborated a bit on the company for which Bella worked and her role there.

"So, she's right on the frontlines of communications and social media."

"Yeah. She's really good at it too. She interned with them first, and even before she graduated, they offered her a permanent position. They love her there."

"When was the last time you saw her, Edward?" Tyler asked.

"I flew down for her graduation from the masters' program back in June."

"Oh yeah, that's right. I remember now. Wow, six months without seeing your girl? That must be tough."

"Yeah, but we make it work."

"Does she plan on visiting you while you're here in Kathmandu?" Irina inquired.

"I don't know. She's really busy with her career, so…we'll have to see."

A loaded silence seemed to suddenly invade the small space in the cab. I turned away from them and toward the window just as we hit one of the many potholes on the road. Warm, filthy water from one of the various puddles splashed inside the cab, soaking the three of us. Irina squealed in horror, while Tyler and I groaned and then just chuckled.

When we arrived at my place, I invited them in to dry off. Handing them each a towel, I excused myself for a moment to change into dry sweats and a tee shirt. When I came out, they were both in the living room, drying off, laughing, and with the TV on in the background, one of the few, government-owned channels showcasing a local talk show only Irina fluently understood. She translated for us, and we laughed and hung out for a while.

"Time to work off this buzz," I grinned after a while. "Anybody want some American coffee?"

"Hell yeah, I'll take some of that and throw it in Mike's face tomorrow," Tyler laughed.

I chuckled in return. "How about you, Irina? Want to try some American coffee?"

"Sure, thanks," she grinned.

In the small kitchen, I poured coffee grinds into the filter and turned around with the coffee pot in hand to get bottled water out of the minuscule fridge.

"Oh shit." I chuckled in surprise when I turned around and found Irina standing a few feet away with the wet towel in hand. "Sorry, I didn't expect to find you there."

"I didn't mean to surprise you," she said, taking a couple of steps forward. "I just wanted to ask what to do with this."

"You can just leave it in the bathroom. I'll take care of it later."

"Oh, okay." She took a couple more steps forward. "Do you need any help?"

"No."

I cursed internally when she didn't budge, and when she raised her arms, I swiftly backed up.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. What the fuck, Irina?" I whispered.

"I thought…"

"You thought what? I invited you and Tyler up for dry towels and coffee. That's _it_."

She blinked profusely, her brow furrowed in confusion. "You sounded lonely."

"So what?" I spat. "I miss my girlfriend, yeah, and _you_ have a fucking boyfriend, don't you?" I reminded her.

"Edward, they're both thousands of miles away. I wasn't seeking anything permanent with you."

"Are you fucking…?" My eyes narrowed into slits. I raked a hand through my hair and shook my head in disbelief.

"You don't have to look at me as if I just offered you poison," she snorted, sounding actually offended. "This is the twenty-first century, and I am a woman attracted to a man, and I am offering you one night, which no one but you and I need to know about. Bella would _never_ know."

" _I_ would know," I hissed.

Just then, Tyler bounded into the room. "Edward, I-" He stopped in his tracks, his eyes flashing between Irina and me.

"I…uhm…I was just going to get going."

"All right. And you can take Irina with you to share a cab," I said, nostrils flaring.

She simply shook her head and snorted. "Good night, Edward. I will see you on site the day after tomorrow."

* * *

 **A/N: Thoughts?**

 **See you guys tomorrow.**

 **Twitter: PattyRosa817**

 **Facebook: Stories by PattyRose**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thank you so much for all your wonderful thoughts.**

 **Most characters belong to S. Meyer. The rest of the story is mine.**

 **After Christmas – Chapter 10**

* * *

 **Edward**

 **Kathmandu – 2:15 am Christmas Day local time/3:30 pm Christmas Eve – East Coast, USA**

 **Hey. I know you're probably up in the air right now. Just wanted to say Merry Christmas. It's already December 25th here, though it's not a local holiday. Have a safe flight, Jersey Girl. Enjoy the Miami sun and your time with your family. Call or text me when you get a chance.**

A half-hour after Tyler and Irina left, I was still sitting on the couch, abstractly watching a local program on TV where a couple argued about something inane, and then made up with hugs and laughter. My mind wandered…

" _Charlie, did you get a good picture of Bella receiving her diploma?"_

 _That afternoon, I vaguely heard Renee Swan's voice from across the table. We were in a noisy, midtown restaurant in Manhattan, and Bella and I were busy fighting over our steak and chicken, respectively._

" _You always do this. You steal my food," Bella chuckled while our forks clashed between our plates, "ever since the day we met."_

" _Charlie, those pictures are horrible. Emmett, are yours any better?" Renee asked her son._

" _It was a test to see if you share – which you've failed miserably," I whispered in Bella's ear, kissing the spot behind her earlobe and making her giggle._

" _What are you talking about?" she whispered in return. "I think I share very well. You're just greedy."_

" _Mhm," I hummed, against her neck, "I won't deny that. I don't get enough time with you."_

 _Bella turned her dark eyes toward me. "I know," she murmured._

" _Emmett, your pictures are worse than your father's," Renee scolded. "Rosie, how about you? Let me see yours."_

 _For a few seconds, Bella and I held one another's gaze. Then, I pulled away before I embarrassed us both in front of the family and friends who'd gathered on that hot, June day to help her celebrate her successful completion of a difficult degree._

 _She looked so damn happy…and beautiful, with her silky, summer black dress which almost matched her dark, impish eyes. She'd cut her hair since the last time I'd been in the States, those four days, ten months earlier in August of the previous year – four days I'd almost wasted by taking her to that damn party. Yet, they'd ended amazingly. We made love for hours in that Saint Regis suite. We made promises. We swam in the warm, blue water, laid out on the white sand with her long, windswept hair waving in the breeze, and then we went right back upstairs and used up a few more of those two dozen condoms._

 _But now, in the restaurant, her waves barely reached her bare shoulders, and the back – somewhat shorter than the sides – just swept past her neck. She'd told me it was a hairstyle more fitting to an adult who was no longer a student. All I knew was that she looked gorgeous no matter the length of her hair. This style actually left much of her smooth skin exposed, constantly tempting me to the point of distraction. Matter of fact, as I sat there gazing at her, all I could think of was what her shorter hair felt like in my grip the night before, after she picked me up from the airport **without** Jasper. We'd crashed into the hotel room and dropped onto the bed, and I'd buried myself inside her for hours, my hands lost in that shorter yet still silky hair, before finally giving in to jetlag._

" _What are you so lost in thought about?" Bella grinned knowingly, breaking me out of my reverie._

" _I'm remembering last night…and I'm fast-forwarding to tonight…" I murmured._

" _Don't fast-forward too much," she whispered in my ear. "Though I'm dying to feel you inside me, I don't want these next four days to go by too quickly." A wistful smile played on her lips when she pulled back. "Who knows when we'll get a chance to be together again?"_

" _You're right." I leaned in and kissed her nose much more chastely. "You're right. Who knows when?"_

" _Rosie, why in the world is Emmett's face in all of these pictures?" Renee asked._

" _It's called photobombing, Mom," Emmett chuckled._

" _Ugh, whatever it's called, did_ _ **anyone**_ _get a decent picture?"_

" _If you two are done devouring one another in public, Ed," Jasper whispered to my left, "Bella's mom has been trying to get your attention for the last minute."_

 _Clearing my throat and straightening my tie, I forced myself to angle away from Bella and face forward, smiling ruefully at her mom._

" _I'm sorry, Renee, what were you asking?"_

" _That's fine, Edward, honey." In physical features, she and Bella didn't resemble one another much – but I could see that same impishness lurking in her grin. "I was just wondering if you got a good picture of Bella receiving her diploma. Everyone else's suck; though, Rosie, you're forgiven because you were nursing little Gracie."_

" _Why, thank you," Rosalie snorted sarcastically, making the entire table laugh._

" _Yes, Renee," I nodded, pulling my phone from my back pocket, unlocking it and handing it across the table to Renee._

" _Oh, these are perfect, just perfect" she gushed. "Thank you, Edward. Would you mind sending them to me?"_

" _Not at all."_

 _With a soft smile, she handed the phone back. "I should've known to ask you first."_

OOOOOOOOOO

With the morning off due to the American holiday, I woke up late. Still, I felt overtired and restless all at once – and pissed off when I saw I'd missed a call from Bella at 7:12 a.m. my time, which was almost eight-thirty p.m. her time.

"Fuck," I spat, already sensing a dark mood looming. She'd left me a text, at least.

 **Hey, Edward. I was in the air when you texted me. Then, by the time Em picked me up from the airport, and we arrived at my parents', it was late. I guess you're already on your way to work. Merry Christmas to you too, though it's still Christmas Eve here. Too warm in Miami. Everything ok? Your text sounded a bit off. Call me or I'll call you when I can.**

Apparently, she'd forgotten I told her we were off for the morning. When I tried calling her back, there was no answer. It was 9:15 a.m., my time, which was about 10:30 p.m. the night before, her time.

 **I suppose you're busy with your family. Text me when you can.**

For a long moment, I stared at her graduation picture, which was still saved to my phone. It wasn't my screensaver, no. Despite the few days we'd actually spent together over the past couple of years, we'd managed quite a few pictures. I scrolled through my favorites:

Her graduation picture, yes. She grinned at the mayor, who'd given out the diplomas, and my heart felt close to bursting with pride.

There were a few in her party dress at my parents' stupid ball.

There were more than a few pictures on Miami Beach of her in her red two-piece looking so damn delicious.

There was one in her apartment back in June, balancing her infant niece, Gracie, on her lap.

There was one Jasper took of us in the Upper East Side apartment, doing nothing but smiling at one another.

There was a selfie I took of us. We were in bed, on the Upper East Side. She was spooned into me, tired from our lovemaking. When I told her to smile for the camera, she chuckled and flashed her eyes at the phone. The picture was only from our necks upward, but _I_ knew where we were, what we'd been doing.

There was one she sent me last Valentine's Day, in an outfit she took off for me afterward…

Nevertheless, the honor of my favorite picture – and therefore, my screensaver – was still reserved for the first picture of herself Bella ever gave me. It was the selfie she took from her warm bed the morning after we met. Her dark hair was splayed over a pillow, and she wore a lazy smile as if she'd just woken, which was the case. She looked adorably relaxed, eyes half-lidded…and so heartbreakingly sweet it took all my self-control that morning not to call HFH and tell them I quit.

I flung the cell phone onto the nightstand and went to get ready for an afternoon of work.

OOOOOOOOOO

In the middle of a meeting that afternoon, I recalled our first fight. Fittingly enough, it was about Diego, a few months after Bella and I made our relationship official, and right before last Christmas.

" _I can't believe I couldn't figure out how to code that last part."_

" _You would've gotten it, Bella. You were just working under a really tight deadline."_

" _I know, Edward. But what if I would've had a real deadline like that at work? That's why they give us these deadlines on these projects, to get us ready for the real world – and I failed miserably."_

 _We were Facetiming one late Friday evening her time, and very early Saturday morning my time. Her laptop was on her kitchen counter, and as I sat in front of my own kitchen counter, I watched her move frenziedly around the small kitchen. She opened the fridge and pulled out yogurt, then pulled out frozen fruit from the freezer._

" _First of all, you didn't fail – at all. You handed in the project on time, with all the requirements perfected to a tee, and if your collegiate record is any sort of indicator, you'll get an A. That last bit of coding was something extra you came up with at the last minute, Bella, and you have no idea how it would've affected the overall project."_

 _She sat down heavily on one of the kitchen stools, her ingredients and the blender before her._

" _Because I couldn't see it through."_

" _Bella, stop." I raked a hand through my hair. "Look, you're tired. Between your internship, school, and getting ready for your winter classes, you haven't stopped. After you get some sleep tonight, you're going to wake up tomorrow and realize just how amazing that project was. I mean, you created a whole new app, Jersey Girl."_

 _I could see her smile tiredly as she dumped her fruit and those seeds she liked into the blender._

" _Well, I didn't do it by myself."_

" _Yes, I know," I admittedly muttered. "And I don't see Diego around moaning about how that last bit of code wasn't completed on time."_

" _He's back at his place sleeping, I guess. We were up all night trying to get that done."_

 _I tried. God knows I tried to swallow back the words. But sometimes, the distance between us just magnified everything: the love and the want and the joy and the anger and the longing…and the jealousy._

" _Yeah, he was probably too distracted to focus on the project itself, which is likely why you weren't able to complete that code."_

 _Bella stopped spooning her frozen fruit into the blender and turned her eyes directly to the laptop._

" _Edward, Diego and I are friends; that's it. I'm not interested in him that way, and he's not interested in me that way, and I don't understand why you feel the need to insinuate otherwise."_

" _What_ _ **I**_ _don't understand is how, for someone so smart, you fail to see that he_ _ **is**_ _interested in you_ _ **that way**_ _."_

 _Her nostrils flared. At the same time, I felt my own hackles rising._

" _That right there is a backhanded compliment if I ever heard one._ _ **For someone so smart**_ _," she parroted._

" _It wasn't meant as an insult, if that's how you took it."_

" _ **If**_ _that's how I took it?" she echoed in disbelief, her fruit preparation all but forgotten. "Is there another way I should've taken it?"_

" _All I'm saying is that it's obvious, Bella. It's been obvious since day one."_

" _So, you're still calling me stupid, because apparently something which has been obvious to_ _ **you**_ _since day one,_ _ **I've**_ _failed to see in almost five years."_

" _I'm not calling you stupid. Stop putting words in my mouth. Bella…" I exhaled heavily, raking my hair and watching the fire in her eyes and wanting nothing more than to fucking give her a reason to have all that fire in her eyes. "Look, I'm sorry I brought it up."_

" _You apologize for bringing it up, not for saying it."_

" _You want me to apologize for pointing out something_ _I_ _believe? If you'd rather I keep my thoughts to myself, let me know. One thing's for sure; we won't agree on this any time in the near future. So, we can either sit here on two laptops and seventy-five hundred miles between us and argue about it, or we can agree to disagree, and drop it."_

" _You're right. You're right; there's no point in fighting about this while **F**_ ** _acetiming_** _with seventy-five hundred damned miles between us." She slammed the blender cover onto the blender. "I've got to go, Edward. I'm going to turn on the blender, eat this, and then get to bed. I'm tired."_

 _And this was the shit with long-distance relationships: had I been right there, even uptown, or even in fucking New Jersey, I would've made my way into that kitchen, pulled her out of that stool, wrapped her in my arms and told her it didn't matter if Diego wanted her as long as she didn't want him._

 _Instead, I said, "All right, Bella. We'll talk tomorrow or something."_

" _Okay."_

" _Take care."_

" _You too."_

 _I spent that entire Saturday vacillating back and forth on how to handle the issue which had suddenly sprung in the wide chasm of space between Bella and me:_

 _Should I ignore it? What was the point of arguing over Diego if she didn't want him?_

 _Should I apologize to her? Was I wrong to tell her how I felt? I wasn't stupid. I knew on some level, my father's constant infidelity played a part in my tendency toward jealousy, in how I viewed even the hint of infidelity. But Bella had never given me reason to distrust her. Was it fair of me to project my insecurities onto her?_

 _Worst of all was the knowledge that seventy-five hundred miles away, I couldn't handle it the way I wanted to handle it anyway._

 _She called me early the next morning, her time – late that evening, my time, just as I was getting ready to call her._

" _I'm so sorry," she said shakily. She was sitting on her couch, with the grey, winter morning barely lighting the living room, in her tank top and her still long hair a beautiful mess around her shoulders, and the laptop propped on her lap._

" _God, baby, please don't apologize," I said, dropping heavily onto my own couch. "You were tired and upset, and my bringing that up was all kinds of wrong."_

" _No, Edward, you don't understand." She paused and drew in a few, successive breaths. "You were right. You were right about Diego."_

 _For a few seconds, I sat there too bewildered for words, yet already feeling my blood boil. "How do you know?"_

 _She rushed through the rest. "He came over last night after you and I hung up. He said he couldn't sleep because his mind was still working on the coding. So, we were just watching TV, and then Alice left for her date with Jasper, and I asked him, Edward. I had to ask him. I couldn't not ask him after you and I argued about it. And he admitted it, and he said…"_

 _Here, she stopped._

" _He said…?" I may have gritted those two words through clenched teeth._

" _Edward, I'm telling you this, because I can't_ _ **not**_ _tell you. Because it would feel like I'm keeping it from you because of this damned distance between us. I'm not naïve enough to think the distance doesn't affect our relationship, but I won't purposely add to it by keeping things from you."_

" _Go ahead, baby," I said much more gently._

" _He said he was willing to wait for our relationship to end, because according to him, it can't last. You're there for three more years, and I'm here, and we'll simply grow apart."_

" _And what did you tell him?" Inside, I was seething, but I tried to keep my voice calm._

" _I told him he was wrong, Edward," she said matter-of-factly. "And I told him that while I valued the friendship we shared, you were my priority, and I wouldn't hurt you by keeping him in my life so closely if he had more than friendship in mind. And I told him he should set his sights somewhere else. So," she shrugged, "he left."_

" _Bella," I exhaled._

" _I told Alice when she came home, and she said she'd suspected for a while too. Even Jasper mentioned it to her. It was obvious, Edward, and I should've noticed."_

" _Bella," I shook my head, "you didn't notice because you didn't return his interest, and because you've been focused on school and on your career…and on me, and I'm not complaining about that," I smiled._

 _She smiled faintly in return. "I wish you were here, Edward – or I was there."_

" _I do too, Jersey Girl. I do too. I'm sorry if I've made things uncomfortable between you and Diego now."_

" _Edward…" she shook her head, "you told me a few months ago, when we were in Miami, that you didn't need_ _ **all**_ _your relationships to flow easily. Things aren't easy for you and me. In fact, they're a bit harder than I first thought they would be," she chuckled ruefully. "We can't go out to dinner or to the movies or take a walk around the park or wake up together on weekends. We can't fight and make up the way most couples do. But, I don't want things to ever get uncomfortable between us, and that's what'll happen the day we start keeping things from one another, whatever it may be."_

OOOOOOOOOO

 _I'm telling you this, because I can't_ _ **not**_ _tell you. Because it would feel like I'm keeping it from you because of this damned distance between us._

 _I don't want things to ever get uncomfortable between us, and that's what'll happen the day we start keeping things from one another, whatever it may be._

These thoughts raced through my mind when I Facetimed her late Christmas Day, once I was home from work. It was early Christmas morning, her time, and while her phone rang, I pictured the scene: Bella with her family in Miami, all of them gathered around a palm tree turned Christmas tree.

When she didn't pick up, I drew in a deep breath and set down the phone. Almost immediately, it rang with a regular phone call instead of Facetime.

"Hey," she said. I could hear the smile in her voice. "Merry Christmas. I'm sorry I didn't pick up right away.

"It's okay," I said. "How was the flight to Miami?"

"It was good. I fell asleep kind of early last night, which is why I didn't call you."

"It's alright. I understand. So, what are you up to?" I could hear the commotion around her, nondescript noises and voices, a horn honking. "Where are you?"

"We're taking a trip to the beach so Rose and Emmett can take pictures of Gracie in her Santa bathing suit. I'll take some pictures of myself too in my new bathing suit and send them to you, if you'd like."

"Yeah, sure."

"Edward, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Bella."

I could hear her heavy sigh, and then her voice close to the phone's mouthpiece, drowning out all background noise.

"I wish I could've made the trip to see you, Edward. But things are just so hectic at work. I was only able to manage a couple of days off, just enough to come down to Miami for a couple of days."

"I know, Bella. We discussed this. There would've been no point in you coming down just to leave in a couple of days. It's not like I'm around the corner in Miami or something."

Someone yelled in the background.

"What's going on?"

"I don't know. I think my dad cut someone off. Edward, we're here. Let me help Rosie with the baby's things. I'll call you back in a few, okay?

"Sure, Bella. I'll talk to you in a few."

OOOOOOOOOO

 _I'm telling you this, because I can't_ _ **not**_ _tell you. Because it would feel like I'm keeping it from you because of this damned distance between us._

 _I don't want things to ever get uncomfortable between us, and that's what'll happen the day we start keeping things from one another, whatever it may be._

I stared at the TV. After two years in Nepal, I'd picked up on the basics of the Nepali language; although, many different regional dialects were a part of everyday life in Kathmandu. Yet, most business was conducted in either Nepali or English, as was most TV programming.

Either way, I had no fucking clue what was going on between the talk show host and his guest. My mind was full of Bella: The Bella in that community center two years ago; the Bella I got to know through Facetime and phone calls and texts in the months following; the Bella I made love to in Miami, and to whom I promised everything and whom promised me everything in return; the Bella who was one of the smartest people I'd ever met yet hadn't seen how one of her best friends had been in love with her for years; the Bella who called me pissed off late one night when she found out Jasper was chasing after her best friend, and who called me just as late a few weeks later overjoyed for them; the Bella who consoled me when things went wrong here, and whom I did my best to console when things went wrong over there; the Bella who apparently had no interest in coming to visit me in Kathmandu…the Bella whom I had to tell about Irina because not telling her would've simply added to the already significant distance between us.

 _I'm telling you this, because I can't_ _ **not**_ _tell you. Because it would feel like I'm keeping it from you because of this damned distance between us._

 _I don't want things to ever get uncomfortable between us, and that's what'll happen the day we start keeping things from one another, whatever it may be._

It took her almost an hour to call back.

"Hey, I've got to tell you something – a couple of things, actually."

"What are they?" she asked.

"I'm telling you these things because I can't not tell you. Because I don't want to add to the distance between us, and I don't want things to ever get uncomfortable."

"Alright, Edward," she said warily.

"The first thing is, you should've come."

"Edward…"

"No, Bella. I understand you're busy." I paced back and forth in my living room. "I understand you have a ten-year-plan, but if this relationship is going to work, you have to fit me into it."

"Don't ever think for a moment you're not my priority."

"I miss the hell out of you, Bella. Please know that. And I'd never-"

Someone knocked on the door.

"You'd never what?" Bella prompted.

"Hold on; someone's knocking."

"Are you expecting company?"

"No." I walked toward the door. "Let me just see…"

When I opened the door to the darkness of the Kathmandu unofficial Christmas night, with the snow-peaked Himalayas always glowing in the background, always framing every view, all my breath left me in a rush at the incomparable view before me now.

"Merry Christmas." She grinned tiredly, impishly. "May I come in?"

"God...God, Jersey Girl, you're a sight for sore eyes."

* * *

 **A/N: Thoughts?**

 **Twitter: PattyRosa817**

 **Facebook: Stories by PattyRose**

' **See' you guys tomorrow. :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thank you so much for your wonderful thoughts.**

 **Very short update today. I apologize. It was a hectic day.**

 **Most characters belong to S. Meyer. The rest of the story is mine.**

 **After Christmas - Chapter 11**

* * *

 **Kathmandu, Nepal – Christmas Night**

 **Bella**

Edward stood at the door with his beautiful green eyes wide and still bewildered.

"How…?"

"I wanted to surprise you." I shrugged, yet my ensuing chuckle quivered with nerves. Still, he stared, while I fidgeted with the already frayed strap to my shoulder bag. His cell phone remained halfway up, clutched tightly in his hand as was mine, and in the silence of the night, I could hear our voices' echoing through both. "So…may I come in?" I repeated.

For what to my frayed state of mind felt like an eternal moment but was likely only a couple of seconds, Edward kept right on staring. Then, he blinked, and in the next moment, his phone hit the floor, and I found myself crushed against his hard, unyielding chest.

"Oh, baby. Bella, baby."

When he buried his face in the crook of my neck, a sound tore through me part surprised gasp and part exhaustion. My own phone struck the floor, and my bag slipped off my shoulder as I reached up and wound my arms tightly around Edward's neck.

"Edward, I'm here."

"You're here." His voice was strangely hoarse, yet his warm lips showered me with wonderfully familiar kisses. He inhaled me deeply while his hands grazed up and down my body, fingertips pressing into my hips before skimming up my spine as if still struggling to believe I was real.

"It's you. You're here."

I knew exactly how he felt.

"I'm here."

He pulled away from my neck and cupped my face, a wide grin spreading across his handsome face before he pulled me in yet again and crushed his mouth to mine.

"You're here."

"I'm here, Edward," I smiled against his mouth.

Over and over he repeated the words in between hungry kisses. When his hands cradled my bottom, my legs instinctively wound around his waist, and Edward lifted me off the ground.

"I'm here."

Consumed by the tenderness of his mouth and the sweetness of his tongue, enveloped in his hold and his heady scent, I barely heard the door slammed behind me or felt the movement as Edward carried me through the house.

I'd arrived at Edward's doorstep both physically and mentally drained, in an unfamiliar country, unsure of where exactly I was headed, and with each ensuing phone call, more and more nervous about my reception. My poor mom would scream at the condition of my nailbeds.

But now, finally in his arms, finally having him in _my_ arms, I marveled at the stupidity of doubting his reception. Whatever was wrong, _this_ was right. At the same moment, adrenaline shot through me like a lightning bolt.

"Edward, I'm here…"

My memories of those first few moments with Edward in Kathmandu, like so many other firsts with him, are more sensory than imagery. The dipping mattress felt soft and supple as Edward lay me on his bed. I felt cocooned by his body on top of mine. The kisses he rained over my face and neck left behind a scorching heat I hadn't felt in months.

"You're really here…"

"I'm really here…"

I remember the heat spreading throughout my body despite the chill in the air when Edward began removing my clothes, piece by piece, leaving me in panties and bra. When he pulled away for a handful of seconds to remove my shoes, I sat up and pulled him back down as soon as he finished, unable to bear one more second of unnecessary separation. I remember the elation when his fingers worked my clasp, and my own hands worked clumsily on his clothing. I remember floating on air when his mouth wrapped around my breast, when his fingers slipped inside my panties and pumped me frenziedly, making me cry out. And then…I remember his eyes and his own hoarse cries as he pushed himself inside.

When I close my eyes, I can still feel his quick and deep thrusts, his hips grinding against mine, filling me the way I'd ached for him to fill me on so many lonely nights. I remember the sharp arch of my back, his fingers on the grooves of my spine, and his mouth on mine…on my throat…on my breasts.

I can still feel that flash of pure, unadulterated ecstasy, magnified all the more by the fact I hadn't felt it in months. I rocked my hips, chasing it, holding on to it for as long as possible as it radiated, rose higher, and spread to my very scalp and everywhere in between.

I can hear Edward's heavy breaths and grunts in my ear as he chased his own orgasm.

I feel his soft hair on my cheek and between my fingers in the moments afterward.

"I'm…I'm…I love you, Edward."

We'd agreed a while ago, when we first decided to name this a relationship, that we wouldn't abuse those three words by throwing them around back and forth.

"I love you, too, Jersey Girl. God, I love you."

And then, wrapped in Edward's body, sated and indescribably happy, I closed my eyes. I don't remember much else that happened until many hours later.

* * *

 **A/N: Thoughts?**

 **We'll try for a longer update tomorrow. :)**

 **BTW, Edward and Bella left the condoms behind long ago. She's on birth control. ;)**

 **Twitter: PattyRosa817**

 **Facebook: Stories by PattyRose**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thanks so much for all your wonderful thoughts. Another hectic day, but I managed a somewhat longer update. ;)**

 **Most characters belong to S. Meyer. The rest of the story is all mine.**

 **After Christmas – Chapter 12**

* * *

 **Bella**

I woke with a startled gasp. For a second, as I took in unfamiliar surroundings made all the more nebulous by the darkness, my disconcertion grew. But only for a second.

"Shh. It's okay. Go back to sleep."

Edward's tender reassurances were real, whispered millimeters from my cheek before I felt his lips brush the edge of my mouth. When his arms tightened around me, I smiled, remembering where I was and snuggling in closer. The soft blanket cocooned us both in a little piece of heaven in a valley in South Asia. My lips brushed his bare chest, kissing it softly.

"I was dreaming of you," I replied groggily, "and I forgot I was actually here."

The back of his fingers ran languidly along my spine. "Yeah, I'm still having a bit of a hard time believing it too. I keep waking up just to stare at you."

I snorted. "What time is it, Edward?"

"It's about three in the morning."

"That's what, about four in the afternoon my time?"

His nose skimmed the side of my face. "Right now, Jersey Girl, your time _is_ my time."

I chuckled.

"But yeah," he chuckled softly in return, "it's about four in the afternoon back home."

Angling my head upward, I met his gaze, his green eyes almost glowing in the darkness. "I guess that's why I suddenly don't feel so tired?"

He smiled down at me and nodded. "Your internal clock hasn't adjusted to the time change, and if you want it to do so, you have to go back to sleep."

Despite his suggestion, I held his gaze, unwilling to waste one single minute of our short time together.

"Bella, how long are you here for?" he murmured as if he'd read my mind.

"For nine more days."

He nodded. "That's almost how many days we've had together since we met."

"I know."

For one, long moment, in the silence surrounding us, we simply studied one another. There were no words spoken between us for a long while, not even when he bent his head and pressed his warm lips to mine, our tongues softly mingling, retreating…and mingling. Pulling me over him, he pushed himself inside, only his soft grunts and my uneven whimpers filling the silence. As I swayed back and forth over him, anchoring myself on his hips and on his shoulders, he allowed me to set the pace. The urgent, bewildering frenzy of my arrival had dissipated, yet our lovemaking was as potent as ever. He gripped my waist and held my gaze, caging my face between his hands as I came in a heart-racing, breathless rush. And when I was done, he curved his hands around my waist again and arched his back, holding me prone to his hips as he buried himself deep and gasped through his own release.

"Merry Christmas," I said as I laid spent on top of him. "Did I say that already?"

He chuckled heartily, kissing the top of my head and readjusting the covers around us. "Yes, you did. And it's the day after Christmas now, and you need to go back to sleep, Jersey Girl."

"Okay," I panted, sleepy once again and smiling against his chest. "Okay."

OOOOOOOOOO

The next time I opened my eyes, bright rays of light streamed in through Edward's windows. Through the long, glass pane, I had a clear view of the city, which arriving late the night before, I hadn't gotten a chance to glimpse. Kathmandu valley and its various-sized brick and cement buildings lay before a range of dark green hills. Beyond those hills rose the majestic, snowy-white peaks of the Himalayan Mountain Range. All of it was framed by a grey-blue sky. It was a beautiful sight indeed, worthy of all the praise bestowed on it throughout the centuries. Yet, it was the view within the windows and much closer which fascinated me.

Edward quietly wandered around the room in only black boxer briefs. I watched as he carefully eased open a drawer and pulled out a pair of jeans. With his back to me, I watched him silently pull them up. Edward was a construction engineer. While he had office hours, his days didn't usually consist of a nine to five behind a desk, followed by perhaps lifting weights or hitting a gym for an hour or so in the evenings. Years of on-site work meant his six-two frame was built by constant, physical labor. There was nothing overdone or underworked anywhere on his lean, muscular form.

As if he could feel my gaze on him, he looked over his shoulder, grinning when his eyes met mine.

"Good morning. I was trying not to wake you yet."

I smiled in return. "I was admiring the view."

His eyes moved to the window just to the side of him. "It _is_ a beautiful view, isn't it?"

"Oh yeah," I chuckled, "it sure is."

When he met my gaze again, he gave me a knowing, crooked grin. "My fresh, Jersey Girl."

I laughed. "What time is it?"

"It's seven, but you don't have to get up yet. I was going to make us breakfast and then come get you."

Groaning, I threw my head back against the soft pillow and pushed down the blankets. "If I don't get up now, I may never climb out of your bed."

Edward gazed at my exposed breasts with open lust. "Mmm, I'd have no problem with that."

"I know you wouldn't," I grinned, "but it would be kind of messed up to return to New York and admit I hadn't seen one damn bit of Kathmandu."

He laughed heartily. "Then, I guess I should keep my distance – for now."

I snickered and sat up, pulling the blanket up once more. "For now," I agreed. "Mind if I take a quick bath?"

"Of course not. I brought in your bag, and your phone is on the nightstand."

"Ok, thanks. I texted my parents and Alice when I landed, but I'll just send them a quick text to let them know I found you, and all's good."

Despite his claim half a minute earlier to keep his distance, Edward rushed me, leaning in and caging my face between his strong hands before firmly crushing my lips with his.

"Sounds good," he breathed against my mouth. "Go take your bath, Jersey Girl, and meet me in the kitchen, okay?"

"Okay," I smiled.

I watched him walk away. Then, still somewhat lightheaded from almost twenty-four hours of travel yet with my heart as light as the gauzy clouds surrounding the Himalayans, I quickly sent a text to Alice and my parents.

 **Hey, guys. I'm with Edward. Everything is good. I'll text you all again when I get a chance. 3**

With a happy sigh, I located my toiletries bag, made my way to the small bathroom, relieved myself, and jumped into Edward's warm shower.

"Last Christmas, I gave you my heart, but the very next day, you gave it away."

I sang to myself as I soaped, brushed, shampooed, and rinsed all my wonderfully-achy parts. When I finished, I turned off the water and peeked around the shower curtain for a towel. One hung from a rack, and a couple were strewn on the floor. Hoping for a fresh one, I reached down and opened the cabinet sink, smiling to myself when I found a couple folded neatly inside.

Humming the rest of my favorite holiday tune, I wrapped my hair in one towel and tied the other one around myself while I moisturized and deodorized. Then, I unwound the one in my hair and bent down to pick up the discarded ones so I could slip them all into the narrow, wicker hamper. As I dropped them in, a stain on one caught my eye. For a few seconds, I stared at the white towel because there were so many things the reddish stain could've been, yet in my still-frazzled brain, none immediately sprang to mind. Then, there was also the faintly-sweet scent emanating from it, and the couple of strands of long, black hair dangling from one end.

I chucked the towel in the hamper and made my way back into the bedroom.

OOOOOOOOOO

When I padded into the kitchen, Edward stood over the stove with a spatula in hand. He'd thrown on a tee shirt, and apparently having failed to hear my approach, he hummed quietly to himself. Funnily enough, it was the same song I'd just been humming. For a few seconds, I stood there, leaning against the wall and watching him.

He wasn't the type. I knew that. In my heart, I knew it.

After a few seconds, as if he could sense me, he turned and looked over his shoulder, grinning widely as he took me in.

"You look beautiful."

"Thank you. It's just jeans and a tee shirt," I shrugged, "like you."

In two strides, he was in front of me, holding the spatula away as he leaned in and kissed my nose.

"It's never just jeans and a tee shirt on you," he smiled as he pulled back, tenderly yanking my ponytail with his free hand. "And I do love your hair long."

When I made no further reply, he chuckled and strode back to the stove.

After everything he'd told me since the day we met – about his father and his brother and how it all shaped his views on fidelity – it wouldn't make sense. It wouldn't be _logical_ , and I _knew_ logic. It ruled my world…at least, it had until the day I met Edward.

"I'm scrambling your eggs the way you like them, and there's bread warming in the oven."

"It smells delicious. Thank you."

"You're welcome, Jersey Girl. Do you want coffee or tea; although, I warn you," he said in a mockingly grave tone, "both will take a bit of getting used to with the milk here. It's got a different taste – not bad, just different."

"I'll have coffee."

"Okay." He looked over his shoulder again, a small frown marring his forehead. "You okay?"

I nodded. "Still a bit tired, I guess."

"Take a seat," he offered, gesturing with his chin toward the small table and four chairs. I watched him turn off the burner and reach up with his long arm for the cabinet, pulling out a couple of plates.

"It's a long trip, Bella, I know." He spooned some eggs onto a plate. "You'll be jetlagged for a day or so, but the quicker we get your internal clock in tune with local time, the quicker you'll recover." Setting aside the plate, he spooned eggs onto the next plate. "Unfortunately," he chuckled so happily because he wasn't a cheater; I knew that, "you'll have to do it all over again when you return." Setting aside the second plate, he pulled open the oven door under him, hissing and swiftly pulling back his hand, then quickly reaching in again to pull out the bread.

"That's hot."

"Do you want me to get the coffee ready?" I offered.

"Sure, Jersey Girl." He opened a drawer and pulled out a bread knife. "Milk's in the fridge. So, I'm going to work for half a day, Bella," he said as he sliced the bread, and I walked to the fridge. "Since I didn't know you were coming, I left a couple of things up in the air."

I opened up the fridge door, hating myself when my eyes searched for clues. Behind me, I could hear him walking across the room toward the table, and I squeezed my eyes shut, my heart hammering in my chest.

"I'll just take care of a few things, and I'll let them know I'm taking a couple days off to-"

"Edward," I whispered.

He was setting down the plates when he looked up. Again, he frowned, deeper this time, a confused grin playing on his lips when he saw me standing in front of the closed fridge.

"Bella, what is it?"

My voice shook. "When we were on the phone yesterday, you said there were a couple of things you wanted to tell me." When the grin completely fell from his face, my heart raced faster.

He straightened himself up in front of the table and nodded. "Yeah."

"You told me the first: that you thought I should've come to Kathmandu."

"Yeah," he smiled faintly, "but you were already here."

"What was the second thing, Edward?"

All blood drained from his face.

"Edward, what was the second thing?"

"Come here," he said softly.

"I'm not built for suspense or uncertainty, Edward."

His eyes narrowed.

"There were towels on your floor. I picked them up to put them in your hamper."

His face paled impossibly further, making him appear almost as if he was about to be sick. "Bella-"

"What was the second thing, Edward?"

"What are you thinking, Bella? What are you imagining?"

"I don't _want_ to imagine."

"Then, _don't_. Come here," he repeated, holding a hand out to me. "Please."

Slowly, I made my way over to him, reaching for his hand. When he took mine, he weaved our fingers together almost painfully, pulling me in the rest of the way.

He held my chin between two fingers. "What's going through your head right now, Bella," he murmured, "when I told you from the very first time we met how I felt about my parents' fucked up marriage? How I felt about Jasper's behavior with women? When I promised you everything, including monogamy, in that suite in Miami? When I could've fallen to my knees in gratitude last night when you appeared unannounced on my doorstep? When I've made love to you twice since you arrived, and when I told you last night, and I'm telling you _now_ ," his thumb gently wiped the rogue tear from my cheek, "how much I love you?"

Remorse shot through me like a hot poker, stabbing at me repeatedly. I'd never been the romantic type, dreaming of a guy who'd sweep me off my feet, who'd be my prince while I was his dainty, little princess. I'd never dreamed of some fairytale-like happily ever after. In fact, before meeting Edward, my only dreams revolved around me, myself, and I.

I wasn't the type to fall for sweet words or smooth lines…and I _knew_ Edward wasn't the type to spew them.

"I'm so sorry."

"I don't want your apologies, Bella," he whispered tenderly. "The only things I will ever want from you are your love, your respect, and your trust. I think I've earned them, just as you've earned mine."

"You have them all, Edward," I assured him. "You have them _all_. And I _am_ sorry, but I saw and smelled that towel, and it confused the hell out of me, and I _hate_ being confused."

He nodded, and leading me by the hand, Edward guided me to a chair, kneeling in front of me when I sat, and again weaving our hands together.

"I _was_ planning to tell you all this. It was the second thing I wanted to discuss on that phone call."

"Then tell me," I said much more calmly.

He drew in a deep breath. "I've been…upset, Bella, yes. I got it into my head that you didn't want to make the effort to come see me…that you weren't as all in as I am."

I offered him an apologetic smile. "Edward, I've been planning this trip for months. I just got it into _my_ head that I wanted it to be a surprise." I shrugged. "Maybe I should've just told you."

"Listen to me; I don't care how it happened. I'm just thrilled you're here." He sighed. "Obviously, I was wrong, and I'm sorry I doubted for a second that our relationship was as important to you as it is to me."

I cupped his cheek. He smiled half-heartedly before clearing his throat.

"We had an office Christmas party the day before yesterday, and afterward, I invited a couple of friends here, Tyler and Irina."

I nodded, trying to keep my expression as impassive as possible. "I think I know which ones they are from your on-site posts. Tyler's the guy with the cool 'fro, and Irina is the exotic-looking one with the long, black hair."

"She's my Nepalese counterpart with HFH. Whether she's exotic-looking or what her hair looks like, I don't give two shits about. The three of us shared a cab and got splashed by a puddle, so I gave them both towels to dry up."

I couldn't help the wide grin that spread across my face, because God, that was so simple and innocuous.

"No, Bella." Edward shook his head, apparently having easily read me. "I wish I could keep it at that." Swallowing, he fit himself into the space between my legs. "You told me once, when I was feeling jealous of Diego, that you were telling me the full story because you couldn't not tell it to me, because not telling me would feel like you were purposely keeping it from me due to the distance between us, and because the day we start keeping things from one another is the day when this ease which has always existed between us, in spite of all the other difficulties in our relationship, " his finger wagged back and forth in the tight space separating us, "will disappear."

"I remember," I nodded, "and don't be nervous. I almost screwed it up before because I'm jetlagged, and my brain's working slowly, but I do trust you with all my heart."

His ensuing smile was infused with so much relief, it made my heart ache. Nonetheless, he raked a hand through his hair before continuing.

"Well, she came on to me, Bella."

For a few seconds, we silently held one another's gaze.

I spoke slowly and carefully. "When you say…she came on to you, can you please elaborate?"

"I was making coffee, and I turned around and she was standing there, and…" he cleared his throat.

"And…?"

"And she tried to kiss me, and I told her, in no uncertain terms, that I wasn't interested."

"Does she know you have a girlfriend?"

"Yeah, Bella. I talk about you often at work."

"Does she have a boyfriend?"

"Yeah. Like you, he's out of the country."

"So…?"

"She just wanted a quick hook-up."

My nostrils flared. "Before we continue, I need you to understand that yes, I'm infuriated right now, but not at you. So, what did she do? Did she back off?"

"Well…I kind of kicked her out," he snorted, "so…yeah."

"You kicked her out?"

"Yeah."

I pressed my lips together…and then burst into laughter.

Edward studied me for a second and then chuckled too. We laughed and laughed, and I'm not sure if I pulled him in or if he took the initiative, but his arms slid around me, and he dropped his head to my lap.

"Edward…" Gently, I raked my nails back and forth along his scalp and the nape of his neck, enjoying the soft moans emanating from him. "I can't believe I almost ruined this entire visit right off the bat with my stupid, misplaced jealousy."

He didn't reply right away. "First of all, you didn't almost ruin everything. And second, had it been the other way around, I would've been upset too. I _was_ upset, actually, the first time I returned to New York to see you, and Diego just bounded into your apartment as if he owned the place. It was part of the reason I left that night…and it was stupid of me, I know."

"Edward…do you think we'd have these moments of insecurity if we weren't so far apart from one another?"

He looked up at me. "Honestly, I don't know."

"I mean, it probably isn't the first, and it likely won't be the last time someone wants you despite knowing you have a girlfriend, hoping to themselves that just because I'm far away, you'll be down."

"I don't know about that, either, but I'm sure there are plenty of guys back home who'd love a chance with you."

And this was one of the thousands of things I loved about Edward and me: We talked. No matter the distance between us – seventy-five hundred miles or seven point five inches, we talked. And we knew that no matter what, we'd tell one another the truth. It was one of the promises we'd made one another in that Miami Suite over a year ago.

I picked up his hand and kissed his knuckles. "They can look and they can wish if that's the case, but I've never been tempted."

"Me neither," he smiled, "not for a moment, Bella."

"I know," I nodded. "I guess…I guess some people are different, in what love means to them."

He reached up and cupped my cheek. "I'll always be grateful that the day before I left for Kathmandu, I found a girl who agrees with my definition."

"I love you. I know we agreed not to abuse the words-"

He cut me off with a sound kiss, pulling away only when he sensed my need to breathe. "I love you too." For a long while, he gazed at me softly, and then a bright grin lit up his handsome face. "Actually, I was thinking…" His brow furrowed. "Would you mind coming to work with me this morning? We'll only be there for a short while, and I'd like to introduce you around if that's okay."

"I'd like that," I grinned. "I'd like that very much, actually."

He snickered knowingly. "Now, don't go starting trouble for me, Jersey Girl. I've caught a couple of episodes of _Jersey Housewives_ here and there in my lifetime, and I know how you Jersey Girls can get."

I threw back my head and laughed heartily.

And this was one of the other many things I loved about Edward and me: This unconventional relationship of ours had taught us from the very, very beginning that our time together was too precious to waste with those unnecessary concerns which sometimes made other relationships falter.

"I'll be good." I drew a cross against my chest and smiled impishly. "I promise."

He offered me a teasing smirk. "Mhm. All right, then. And afterward, I'll take you sightseeing, and then…"

I quirked a brow. "And then?"

"And then."

I slid onto the floor with him, on my knees as I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck. "Edward, I've always loved your _and thens_ …"

* * *

 **A/N: Thoughts?**

 **Twitter: PattyRosa817**

 **Facebook: Stories by PattyRose**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey there! I know, I've been a bit MIA with updates, but I have a good reason. My big girl returned to college after winter break, and we had to get her ready for that, and drop her off, and…well, yeah, I miss her already.**

 **Also, shit at work is cray. Those of you who know where I work may have an idea why. So…here's a short update because there prob won't be another update 'til Friday, so I figured I'd post at least a little something, something. Either way, we're almost done, these short updates notwithstanding. I don't see more than a handful of chapters left. (Give or take). ;) Either way, we're waaay past the 8 or so chapters I initially envisioned. :)**

 **Most characters belong to S. Meyer. The rest of the story is mine.**

* * *

 **After Christmas – Chapter 13**

There was a power outage right before we left the house. It occurred almost as soon as I plugged in my blow dryer in the bathroom.

"Oh, crap. Edward, I think I blew one of your fuses!"

He materialized behind me, curving his hands around my shoulders and taking me in through the mirror, grinning crookedly.

"Relax, it wasn't you. Remember I've told you we have power outages almost daily?"

"That's right," I nodded, "you did tell me. I thought it was my big, American, power guzzler here, in spite of the voltage converter I used."

"No. You can rest easy; you didn't blow my fuse. Though, I can't guarantee you won't end up blowing something while you're here."

I spun around and used his hair as leverage with which to pull myself up. "Sometimes you're so oblivious to the fresh things you insinuate," I chuckled against his lips, recalling his accidental comparison to a twelve-inch ruler when we first met.

Edward frowned. "Am I? Because I'm pretty sure I know _exactly_ what I just insinuated." He burst into laughter when I smacked his arm in mock indignation. "Just kidding…for now. But this is why you won't find too many perishables in the fridge, and why we tend to do our grocery shopping daily around here. Sometimes the outages will only last a few minutes; sometimes they last a few hours."

"Is it like that everywhere in Kathmandu?"

"Pretty much," Edward nodded. "It's a bit better here in Thamel because of both its ex-pat and tourist community. They try to keep us plugged in with some regularity. The HFH office is also in a pretty well-connected district."

Sighing, I turned back to the mirror and took in my _au naturel_ hair. "I guess I'll be sporting waves today, but _I_ have no real reason to complain, so I won't," I smiled.

He leaned in again and dropped a few, soft kisses on my shoulder. "I love your natural waves. Then again, I love it when you blow dry it too, and I love it long, and I love it short, and I just…mmm, you get the picture," he hummed, his lips brushing up and down my neck. His hands skimmed down my arms and circled around to cup my breasts.

"Edward…"

My back arched as I watched us through the mirror: Edward's head moving against my neck, the reflection of my hand lost in his soft hair…his large hands squeezing and fondling me.

"God, Jersey Girl, I can't get enough of you," he breathed in my ear.

My chest heaved, and my legs began to weaken. When he crouched and pressed himself against me, rocking our bodies together, my mouth fell open in a series of uneven breaths. For a while, I gazed at our reflections in the mirror.

"Edward…if we don't get going now, I can almost guarantee you we'll never make it out of this house," I whispered shakily.

"Where's the problem in that?" he murmured, nipping my earlobe. But then with one final kiss to my throat, Edward straightened and grinned at me through the mirror. "You're right, you're right." With a sigh, he pulled back and began turning away.

I grabbed his hand and directed his attention back to me. "And just so you're ready tonight, I do plan to give something a good blow, and it won't be your fuse."

"Oh, you just asked for it," he said before he rushed me. In a series of smooth motions, he flipped me around, found my zipper, and simultaneously tugged down my jeans and panties.

"God...hold on to the sink, baby."

I gripped the sink's edges while behind me, I could hear his own jeans dropping. For two long seconds, my heart raced in anticipation until he gripped my hips, pushed his knee between my legs, crouched, and sank inside with a loud groan.

My eyes fell closed, and then…with my own groans and whimpers…I pushed back while Edward pushed forward.

"Look up. Bella, look up."

When I picked up my head, I saw Edward and me through the bathroom mirror, our faces flushed, our bodies undulating rhythmically.

He grinned. "You see that? That's us making love, and when you're back home missing me, I want you to close your eyes and remember what we look like when we're together like this."

"I will," I managed to breathe. "I will, Edward."

It was another forty-five minutes before we finally made it out of the house.

OOOOOOOOOO

We emerged from his rented house hand in hand, supremely happy and satisfied.

"See? We made it out eventually." Edward shot me an impish grin.

I shook my head. "You're so late. Maybe you should consider pacing yourself. You can't _possibly_ keep this pace up for nine more days."

"You think not, huh? Try me," he smirked.

"Oh, I plan to," I said, laughing.

Within a handful of seconds, our teasing took a back seat. It was the noise which first attracted my attention. Out here, all modicum of silence due to power outages was nonexistent. Though the block on which Edward resided was relatively calm, just the next block down, chaos more or less appeared to rule. Cars, cycles, rickshaws, and taxis all plied the narrow street, crisscrossing pedestrians with little care for space or safety.

"Holy heck," I breathed. Meanwhile, Edward led me by the hand because I was having trouble tearing my eyes away from the frenzy one block over. "What's going on?"

"That, my love, is a typical morning in Thamel."

We'd stopped in front of a boarded-up storefront a couple of properties down, with a pile of red bricks haphazardly strewn in front. The previous evening, in between my exhaustion and my anxiousness regarding how Edward would receive me, I'd only vaguely noted the fallen street signs here and there, the overturned billboards laying by the wayside, the crumbling, rubble-filled corners around some bends. Edward had told me of the daily, remaining reminders of the earthquake which devastated Nepal two years earlier, just a few months before Edward came to help rebuild.

In front of the red bricks were parked a rickshaw and two motorcycles. Edward stopped in front of the black bike and unzipped his backpack, reaching in and pulling out a black helmet.

"Your bike!" I exclaimed. The bike featured in quite a few of Edward's posts and pictures.

"Yep," he confirmed. "I've told you how crazy traffic usually is around here. It's the easiest way to get around. You'll see."

"Yeah, I kind of noticed the insane traffic and crazy driving when I got in last night. But what about you?" I asked when he set the helmet over _my_ head instead of his.

He shrugged. "I've got an extra one in the office." He helped me on, then situated himself in front of me, while I excitedly wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Won't the cops stop you if you're not wearing a helmet?"

Edward threw back his head and laughed heartily, revving the engine and bringing the bike to life.

"Hold on tight, Spider Monkey."

What followed was a hectic, stop-and-go ride through the vibrant, narrow streets of Thamel. The roads had no rules whatsoever – no traffic lights, no pedestrian crossings, no right of way.

"Emmett would be in heaven!" I yelled.

"So would Jasper," Edward laughed. "Thamel is one of the areas in Kathmandu in which ex-pats choose to live because of how much it has to offer!" He yelled over the chaotic hum of traffic, voices, and activity everywhere. "There are all sorts of services as well as supplies, restaurants, internet cafés, entertainment, etcetera. You name it, you can find it here in Thamel!"

I scanned the area in wide-eyed wonder, taking in the various shops offering everything from souvenirs to groceries to guides offering their skills for a trek up Mount Everest to hiking equipment and more. Men dressed in long, white shirts and slacks stood in stalls selling coffee and tea, while women dressed in long, colorful blouses and skirts sat on knit rugs selling pottery, masks, fresh-flower garlands, and all types of handicrafts. Pubs, foreign exchange booths, and clubs lined the sidewalks. Scores of nationals and tourists alike roamed around as wide-eyed as me, some milling about and some with definite purpose and destination.

"This is all so amazing!" I squealed with delight.

Edward laughed, expertly squeezing the bike through alleys full of more vendors, with thousands of colorful flags hanging from windows, electric lines hanging dangerously low and tangled around poles, and-

"Monkeys?" I cried. "Whoa, why are there monkeys hanging out on the electric lines?"

"They migrate over from the monkey Temple about a half hour from here. They're considered holy. I'll take you there to see the monkey shows."

I grinned in overwhelmed bewilderment. The truth was I'd never been out of the U.S. In preparation for my visit to Edward, I'd had to take out my very first passport as well as receive a series of inoculations which honestly made me wary of why I needed inoculations and what I'd find across the ocean. But now, I couldn't care less about inoculations or jet-lag or culture shock. I was in tourist heaven; icing on an already delicious Edward Cake. The holy monkeys were just another reminder of the rich culture of Nepal. Almost around every bend Edward traversed arose either a stupa – a dome-shaped, Buddhist shrine, or a pagoda – the many-tiered Buddhist temples easily recognized throughout the world.

"It's all so beautiful!"

Edward's eyes flashed back for half a second. "You haven't seen anything yet. Thamel is fun, yeah; it's eclectic, full of life and action, but it's not a real reflection of Kathmandu."

"So, what's the real Kathmandu?"

In reply, he hit the gas harder, while I squealed and giggled, wrapping my arms tighter around Edward's waist as we picked up speed and left the frenzy of Thamel far behind.

* * *

 **A/N: Thoughts?**

 **Twitter: PattyRosa817**

 **Facebook: Stories by PattyRose**

 **See you guys in a couple of days!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Thank you all so much for your wonderful thoughts. I wanted to update sooner, but RL gets a little crazy every once in a while. I'm sure you all know how it is. :)**

 **Most characters belong to S. Meyer. The rest of the story is mine.**

 **A huge, huge thanks to my thousand-times-sweet Ipsita Chaudhuri, for the info she bombarded me with the other day when she realized the next chapter would take place in Nepal! Seriously, Ipsita, you're amazing, girlie. And please don't kill me if I got anything wrong! (Which I probably did). ;) 3**

 **We're getting close to the end. :)**

* * *

 **After Christmas – Chapter 14**

Crowded, narrow streets; the stimulating scents of incense and exotic spices; the cooing of a flock of pigeons, and the ringing of local temple bells – all gave way to wider roads winding through neighborhoods where colorful shrines and temples dominated the landscape.

We arrived at a road lined by concrete structures in varied sizes and states of disrepair – the devastation of the 2015 Earthquake still rearing its ugly head. The road itself seemed to stretch for miles, all the way to the mountains it appeared, with congestion that stretched right along with it. Busses, trucks, pedestrians, motorcycles, bicycles, even animals converged and fought for dominance, honking strange-sounding horns, yelling words indecipherable to my ears, livestock bleating, and all of it kicking up dirt from the roadsides and sending it spiraling into the already smog-filled sky.

"This is Kathmandu's Ring Road," Edward informed me, "which circles most of the valley. It's always crowded as hell, especially with the reconstruction going on." When I started coughing, he turned and gave me a quick frown. "We'll be out of here soon."

"Okay."

It was a distracted reply because my attention was focused on the handful of teenaged boys who were hanging out on the minibus in front of us. And by ' _hanging out on the minibus in front of us'_ I mean they were literally _hanging_ _on_ _the bus_ , hitching a ride while clinging to the metal railings meant for luggage on the roof. They laughed and joked with one another carelessly, and when one of them pointed at something, I followed the trajectory of his finger to a billboard off the side of the road.

The billboard featured a young Nepali couple gazing lovingly at one another. The young man wore a long, white tunic and the wool cap I'd seen on many of the men since my arrival. But it was the girl who attracted my attention. She wore a colorful, sari-like garment wrapped only around her torso, which left her slim waist exposed. The sari-like top was paired with a pair of jeans and large, silver jewelry adorning not only her neck and wrists but also entwined into her long, black braid. She looked absolutely yet comfortably glamorous. I couldn't be sure what exactly the billboard advertised; though I'd say a TV soap if I had to guess. To me, the words may as well have been an elaborate art form rather than letters, with their round, symmetrical script characters connected by a horizontal line at the top.

Still stuck in traffic, I leaned into Edward's ear. "Can you read in Nepali?"

"The writing is actually called _Devanagari_ , and I can read some of it. Most business here is conducted in English, and the traffic signs have English translations. See?"

When I opened my mouth to reply, a cloud of dirt whooshed into my throat, making me choke yet again. Edward's neck craned around once more, and muttering a low curse, he gave up on patience and squeezed the bike in between trucks, buses, and animals alike.

Cutting from lane to lane, the road finally led to a highway where we picked up speed again; that is until a group of individuals appeared out of the blue and cut directly in front of us. In my mind's eye, I could already see Edward, me, and those unfortunate – yet admittedly jaywalking – individuals splattered over a Nepali highway. Edward merely swerved around them.

I choked on hysterical laughter now, my heart racing along with the bike's engine. It revved all the louder as we crossed a bridge over a wide, black river with small shrines at each end where one might expect toll booths. Decorative temples lined the river's banks. From a distance, I could just make out a group of women padding barefoot into the water.

"What's going on there?"

"Well, that's the Bagmati River," Edward said. "It's considered holy by both Hindus and Buddhists, and it's the site of many rituals related to life and death, including cleansing baths and cremation."

"Not at the same time, though, right?"

"Actually, yes, at the same time." Edward chuckled at my ensuing silence. He pointed toward the river's banks. "Do you see that complex over there surrounding the temple with the two-tiered golden pagoda?"

"Yeah."

"That's _Pashupatinath Temple_. It's one of the most sacred temples of the Hindu faith, and it's one of seven monuments in Kathmandu Valley listed on the UNESCO World Heritage Site."

"Kathmandu has _seven_ monuments listed as UNESCO sites?"

"Yep."

"It looks like religion is a huge part of Kathmandu's culture, isn't it?"

"Some might say religion _is_ Kathmandu's culture, Jersey Girl."

The bridge led us even closer to the magnificent Himalayas. As I peered up at the mountain range, its incessant, seesawing ridges reminded me of sentries standing in a perpetual guard of the foggy horizon, then disappearing into the sky's gauzy clouds like immortal gods. The more we neared the range, the more the world around us seemed to condense, and the easier it was to understand the existence of such a strong belief system in a civilization which flourished at the foot of such reverent, white-peaked alps.

We wandered into quieter streets, winding higher and higher before arriving at a suburban block. There, Edward parked the bike in front of an old yet well-maintained red-brick building. Quickly climbing off the bike, he hurried to my side and angled me sideways, helping me remove my helmet.

I shook out my hair and laid a palm on my racing heart. "That was a great ride!"

He frowned. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." I chuckled and drew in a couple of long, pulls of air, releasing them through narrowed lips.

He placed his own palm on my chest. "Your heart's racing."

"It's the adrenaline," I grinned.

"It's a bit more than that, Bella. Not only is Kathmandu full of smog, but we're at a pretty high elevation here, and your lungs are feeling it."

"I'll be fine, Edward," I repeated. "So, where exactly are we?"

He kept right on frowning and only replied after a long, dramatic sigh. "This is Lalitpur, one of the largest cities in Kathmandu Valley. It's known for its rich tradition of artistry and craftsmanship."

"It looks less populated than the neighborhoods we just left."

"It is," he confirmed. "You'll find the closer we get to the mountains, the more rural the landscape becomes. But though it's less urbanized than Kathmandu City across the river, you'll still find shops, restaurants, hotels, and even a few embassies here. And…" he looked up at the building, "this is where you'll find HFH Nepal's headquarters."

"So, this is where you spend so much of your time, Edward."

"Yeah, but I spend a lot of time on-site as well, which is where we'll be headed next. I just need to pick up a couple of things."

I lifted a brow. "Is Irina here?"

"I don't think so, but…" Sighing, he gently gripped my shoulders. "Bella, let me explain the set-up a bit better, now that you're actually here. Irina is my counterpart here in Nepal, yes, but she's officially employed by Nepal's National Reconstruction Authority. Both agencies work closely together, almost as one entity, but they're two separate organizations. So, while she and I work together often on-site, she's rarely at this office because NRA has its own office. Either way, don't worry about her, Bella."

"I won't, Edward, but I can't guarantee you that when I see her, I won't want to punch her in the face."

Edward threw back his head and laughed. Meanwhile, I crossed my arms over my chest, kicking my legs into the air while I waited for his amusement to subside. When it did, he leaned in to kiss me, chuckling again and holding down my legs when I tried to kick him.

"Jersey Girl," he snorted, "I thought you understood you have absolutely no reason to be jealous."

"I do understand that, Edward, and of course, I didn't mean I'd _actually_ punch her in the face; I'm not that hardcore."

"That's because you're not a real _New Yorker_. Ow!" He snickered when I tried to kick him again.

"Look, what I really and truly can't guarantee is that my _desire_ to punch her won't show on my face, and then, I'll end up embarrassing both you and me."

He managed to keep a straight face this time. "Isabella Swan, a million years could pass by and you'd never embarrass me. As for embarrassing yourself…" Curving his hands around my waist, he gingerly picked me up and pulled me off the bike. "Bella, do you remember that party in Miami?"

"How could I forget it?"

"That night, you had so many reasons to lose your shit, from the private jet I should've warned you about to my crazy parents-"

"To your Crazy-Ex-Girlfriend, Tanya, and her Who-Received-A-Bigger-Diamond-From-Edward Competition?" I grinned, tenderly stroking the small and delicate Jersey State necklace plate around my neck, with the tiny, tasteful diamond I wouldn't trade for the biggest rock in the world.

"Yeah, that too," he smiled ruefully. "Then, there was my mom's audacity in auctioning off your dead Grandma's secret cookie recipe without your permission."

"Yeah, but she never did end up asking me for it."

"As a peace offering after auctioning _me_ off."

Bursting into laughter, I wrapped my arms tightly around Edward's neck. "God, that was a fun night."

"You see what I mean? _I_ lost my shit, but you…" he pulled back and shook his head, gazing at me in open wonder. "Bella, you're not the type to be dragged into the drama. You rise above it. It's almost like you're physically incapable of embarrassing yourself."

I pursed my lips. "I think you're giving me way too much credit here, Edward. But now, if and when I bump into Irina, I've got to live up to that vote of confidence, don't I?"

He brushed his lips against my nose, weaving his fingers through mine and winking at me as he led us away.

"By the way, I see what you just did there, Edward."

He laughed.

OOOOOOOOOO

The HFH Nepal office consisted of a decently sized room with plenty of windows allowing the light to stream in and make the room appear larger. There was a tidy reception area up front, which I recognized from pictures and posts. It was decorated for the holidays, with a small Christmas tree in the corner lit up in colorful lights, a series of red stockings hung on the wall behind it, all of them with their owners' names glitter-glued on, and a wooden menorah on a pedestal stand next to the tree.

When we walked in, the administrative assistant was on the phone. Though I couldn't understand what she said, based on her giggling and relaxed posture, it was a personal call. While we waited for her to notice us, I swept my gaze around the office, taking in the handful of workstations and at the very back of the room, a small, glass-enclosed office I recognized very well.

When the admin finally looked up and saw Edward, she frowned and shot to her feet. I noticed she was tiny, even smaller than I was, yet the fierceness in her tone had both Edward and me backing up.

"Edward, where have you been? Not only are you extremely late this morning, but I have been calling and texting you, and you have responded to neither." Her English was heavily accented yet perfectly spoken.

Edward's brow furrowed. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out his cell, grimacing when he examined the screen. I peeked over his shoulder. Four missed calls, and:

 **Emergency – get to office NOW!**

 **WHERE ARE YOU? GET TO OFFICE NOW!**

She easily read his chagrin. "So, you did receive them? I thought surely either every cell phone service provider in Kathmandu Valley failed or you and that bike of yours were lying in a pile of rubble."

"Jess, I'm sorry," Edward snickered.

"Sorry," she scowled. Without breaking her glare, she rushed out a few words in her native tongue into the phone then swiftly hung up.

"All right, Mister! What do you have to say for yourself? What in the world kept you?"

"Jess. Jess. Jess!" Edward tried to interrupt, but she kept right on going.

"This is not like you at all, Edward! I would expect such irresponsibility from Mike but not from you!"

"This is entirely my fault. I'm so sorry," I said.

Slowly, Jess swept her gaze toward me. For a couple of seconds, she scrutinized me in complete bemusement.

"Bella?"

I grinned widely at the bubbly, outspoken, twenty-one-year-old girl, who was Edward's full-time HFH admin assistant and a part-time student in Kathmandu University's School of Business. She'd been working with Edward since his arrival two years ago, and by now, he saw her almost as a little sister. Whenever Edward worked late and Face-timed me from the office, she always managed to fit herself into the screen with a happy wave, a smile, and a handful of questions on what it was like to live "the grand life" in New York City.

I pressed my palms together and pointed my fingers upward, offering her a slight bow.

" _Namaste_ , Jess."

"Oh, my goodness. _Namaste_ and _swagatam_! Welcome!" She rushed around the desk and hugged me as if we were old friends. "Edward, why did you not tell me Bella was coming for a visit? I would have had the office ready!"

"Because I didn't know. She surprised me last night." He grinned proudly.

"Ah, for your Christmas holiday." She nodded as if it all made sense. "She is your Christmas present; I get it. It is so great to finally meet you in person, Bella!"

"It's wonderful to meet you too, Jesminder," I chuckled, "and I have a present for you." Reaching into Edward's backpack, I pulled out the Swarovski-Crystal-New-Year's-Ball shaped snow-globe with a recreation of Times Square within it. "Edward told me you collect snow-globes. See? If you press the button here, it lights up the crystal inside."

Jess carefully took the offered globe. "Oh, my…Merry Christmas to _me_." When she looked up from her snow-globe, her pretty, black eyes were shining. "But I do not have a gift for you."

"Meeting you in person is all the gift I need."

"Thank you so much, Bella."

Our exchange was noted by the rest of the office, and soon, everyone came forward. Edward made introductions, and for a few minutes, we stood around talking and getting to know one another. I couldn't help but note the friendly respect everyone seemed to have for Edward. Sometimes, he was so unassuming it'd taken me almost an entire year of conversation to figure out how completely in charge he was of this office.

"Is it true you and Edward met the day before he came to Nepal?" Liam from Australia asked.

"Yes, it's true." I chuckled. "We're still trying to figure out if it was good luck we met the day _before_ he left, or if it was bad luck we met the day before he _left_."

"It was definitely good luck," Shanti said. She was in about her mid-thirties, from nearby India. Unlike Jess, who was dressed in basic jeans and a pretty, peach-toned blouse, Shanti was in a full length, beautiful purple and pink sari. "We have known Edward long enough to know he has good karma."

"Karma – that means he has good luck, right?" I smiled.

"Karma can be good or bad, and it is a bit more than luck; good karma means he has performed many good actions which bear positive fruit in his life."

While everyone nodded in agreement, I looked at Edward proudly. He chuckled, but his cheeks were bright pink.

"So, Edward, Bella, what sightseeing do you two have planned?" Tyler asked.

"We haven't planned out too much yet," I said.

"How about Everest?" Mike suggested.

"I'd love to explore Everest, but I'm not sure I have enough time."

"A lack of time is the last thing holding you back from exploring Everest, Jersey Girl," Edward smirked.

Everyone including me laughed.

"Edward, you can take Bella to Pokhara," Angela suggested. "It's only a few hours from here, and it has amazing hilltop views of the Himalayas, five-star mountain lodges, pristine lakes from which you can see the white-peaked mountains' reflections, and even bungee-jumping if you're into that sort of activity."

"That's a great idea," Ben agreed, while I practically vibrated at the image Angela's description engendered.

"Edward, would we have time for that?"

Edward showed no embarrassment nor hesitation whatsoever in pulling me in and kissing the top of my head. "Of course, we do."

"Ooh! Edward, I almost forgot why I was hunting you down this morning!" Jess abruptly said. "Aro is here!"

Edward raked a hand through his hair. "What? He didn't mention a visit when I spoke to him a few days ago."

"Apparently, mate, it was something last minute," Liam said, receiving an emphatic nod from Jess.

"Yes. He was here this morning but left again when he didn't find you. He left word he'd be back in about three-quarters of an hour, and that was about…" she looked behind her at the clock on her desk, " three-quarters of an hour ago."

It only took me a moment to recall who Aro was and why the mention of him had everyone returning to their previous function, and Edward raking a hand through his hair.

"Aro Volturi – he's the HFH VP, right?" I asked.

"The VP for the HFH Asia division, yeah," Edward replied.

"Why are you nervous?" I whispered. "From what you've told me, the dude's cool."

"Oh, the dude is cool, all right," Jess replied, making me smile at her slang, "but he is a cool dude who is making a surprise visit."

"Looks like everyone's decided to pay you unannounced visits this week," I grinned.

Just then, the door behind us creaked, and Edward, Jess, and I turned around to find a short, dark-skinned man in about his late sixties or so walking in. He smiled pleasantly at the three of us and then zoomed in on Edward.

"Edward!" The man reached out to shake his hand. "Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas, Aro," Edward returned. "This is a surprise."

"A good one, I hope," Aro smiled.

"Of course. May I introduce my girlfriend, Isabella Swan – Bella, this is Aro, my boss," he grinned.

Aro chuckled as we shook hands. "Boss is such an archaic term, especially for a young man who doesn't need a boss. Isabella, it's great to meet you. We've heard a lot about you."

"It's good to meet you too, Aro, and please call me Bella," I smiled.

"Bella," he said, "I don't recall Edward mentioning you were coming for a visit."

"I surprised him."

"Looks like everyone has decided to pay Edward an unannounced visit this week," he chuckled.

"I said something similar a couple of minutes ago," I admitted.

He laughed again. He had the deep creases around his eyes caused by plenty of laughter, and I already liked him. We made some more small talk similar to that we'd just had with the rest of the group.

"So how are you liking Kathmandu, Bella?"

"I just arrived last night, so I haven't seen much, but from what I have seen, it's very beautiful."

"It is a beautiful land," Aro agreed, "full of rich hills, abundant livestock, strong, hardworking people with a deep love and respect for family and culture. Unfortunately, the Earthquake which hit Nepal a couple of years ago did tremendous damage both to its already outdated infrastructure as well as to its shaky economy. Fortunately," being a smaller man, he had to reach up to pat Edward's shoulder, "we have good people like Edward and the rest of the HFH staff here willing to put their own lives on hold in order to help."

"They all seem like wonderful individuals," I agreed.

"They are. HFH Asia is extremely proud of them, and of Edward for so fluidly bringing out the best in everyone."

I wanted to cry at how proud I felt at that moment, but I was sure no one, including me, would appreciate the sight.

"Aro, with _everyone's_ hard work, we're making strides, slowly but surely," Edward said, his cheeks pink once again.

Aro chuckled. "With help and mutual hard work by both nationals and those like Edward here, we're helping to rebuild and hopefully, we're providing a strong backbone and background through which sustainable growth continues long after we're gone. And now, I'll stop. I know Edward isn't overly fond of overt praise."

I only smiled, because yes, he was right.

"So, what do you do, Bella? Wait, I think I remember Edward mentioning you're in communications, correct?"

"Yes, that's correct." We switched to a discussion of my work for a few minutes, at which point it was Edward's turn to embarrass me.

"She just recently received another promotion. I'm telling you; she'll be running things there soon."

I chuckled, and for a few seconds, Edward simply beamed at me.

Aro cleared his throat. "Communications is definitely the backbone of technological growth. It sounds like you're doing amazing things over there, Bella."

"Thank you. I enjoy it tremendously."

He nodded. "Nepal has a long way to go in its redevelopment, but hopefully, someday soon, we'll find the right fit for that job here as well. We've had a couple of big contenders coming into the country and claiming they could help with technology, but unfortunately, it's never come to much. And now," he clapped his hands together, "if you don't mind, Bella, may I borrow Edward for a few minutes? I promise to return him to you quickly _after_ insisting he takes off some time to show you around."

"I don't mind at all," I chuckled.

"I'll be right back," Edward murmured in my ear.

After I watched him and Aro walk into Edward's small office, I returned to Jess. We talked for a bit, then I noticed the framed pictures and newspaper clippings hanging all around the office.

"Mind if I take a closer look at them?"

"Of course not! That is their purpose."

I went in order from left to right. The first was a picture of Edward and a large group. It was dated a couple of months after Edward's initial arrival in Kathmandu. They were on-site, everyone wearing a hard hat and holding a shovel. The caption below the picture read:

 _ **Vice-President of Habitat for Humanity's Asia Office, Aro Volturi, Director of Habitat for Humanity Nepal, Edward Cullen, Minister of Nepal's Reconstruction Authority, Steve Singh, and his assistant, Irina Sharma lead a groundbreaking for reconstruction in Pipaltar, Kavre District, mere months after the earthquake devastation.**_

The next frame held a picture of Edward and a few others, again on-site in hard hats. The caption read:

 _ **Habitat for Humanity Nepal has recently conducted a mason training from 1-13 July in Shivatakshi Municipality, Ward 7, Dudhe, Jhapa district. 13 masons participated in the training and learned how to build a bamboo house and related technology…**_

After finishing the article, I moved on to the next framed picture.

 _ **Kavrepalanchok: From 17 to 23 August, Ministry of Urban Development, Central Level Project Implementation Unit in conjunction with Habitat for Humanity Nepal conducted a Training of Trainers on Earthquake Resistant Building Construction for engineers in Dhulikhel, Kavrepalanchok. A total of 30 engineers from government agencies, partner organizations, and Habitat staff participated in the training. The 7-day training was funded by Habitat for Humanity Nepal and facilitated by District Level Project Implementation Unit.**_

Then, the next:

 _ **In August, Habitat Nepal constructed the first disaster-resilient demonstration house made of brick, bamboo, and cement in Pipaltar. Families were also trained in masonry skills, enabling them to rebuild earthquake-resilient houses through an owner-driven approach...**_

There were more on sustainable development classes, organizing and planning events, training on water sanitation, on hygiene, on mason work, on shelter safety and disaster risk reduction awareness in communities, even on raising awareness on equal rights for women in terms of property ownership.

"Oh, my God," I breathed to myself, for the first time truly understanding how much Edward and his group actually did.

There was one from late the previous summer:

 ** _Eighty-seven earthquake-affected families complete rebuilding homes with Habitat for Humanity Nepal in Pipaltar._** _ **Community leaders, local government officials, and supporters gather for the home dedication ceremony.**_

 ** _Pipaltar, Kavrepalanchowk_** ─ _Habitat for Humanity Nepal and its partner Nepal's National Reconstruction Authority, along with community leaders, supporters, homeowner families and friends, celebrated the completion of 87 new homes at a dedication ceremony in earthquake-affected Pipaltar on Tuesday, 18 September… Pipaltar was one of the worst-hit villages in Kavrepalanchowk district following major earthquakes that struck on April 25 and May 12 in 2015. Out of 89 houses in Pipaltar, 87 were destroyed. With the extensive involvement of local community members and volunteers, dangerous structures were demolished and rubble was removed to allow for new construction._

" _I'm impressed and inspired by the courage and resilience of the affected communities. What made this project work was how the community worked together and contributed their own sweat and labor to recover what they lost. We're grateful to the community leaders, government officials and supporters for allowing us to help more families build strength, stability, and self-reliance," said Edward Cullen, Habitat Nepal's Director._

" _Before my family could even begin to be involved in rebuilding our home, Habitat Nepal provided us with all the training we would need. From then on, we were involved in rebuilding this house and helped with everything from the foundation to the roof," said one home-owner. "Because of Mr. Cullen and his group, today my family and I are blessed to have a new home."_

Then, later that month:

 _ **Habitat Nepal is planning a three-phase intervention comprising of emergency relief, recovery and reconstruction response to help families hit by the devastating floods that ravaged 35 districts along the country's southern plains on 12 August 2017. Habitat Nepal is working side by side with its partner agency and is also collaborating with the District Disaster Relief Committee, municipality representatives, communities and youth to assist flood-affected families in the eastern region.**_

And:

 _ **Nuwakot – Habitat Nepal and Nepal's National Reconstruction Authority will soon break ground on the second phase of a four-year project to rebuild after the devastation of the 2015 Earthquake…**_

 _ **Habitat Nepal and the NRA entered into a partnership on 19 December 2015 to rebuild hard-hit areas of Kathmandu and to conduct trainings. In Nuwakot, training will be held on Compressed Stabilized Earth Blocks (CSEB). CSEBs are produced using locally available mud by community members trained on using hand-operated CSEB machines. This partnership aims to fulfill one of the partnership's visions to promote local resources and local livelihood while extending reconstruction support to the earthquake-affected community.**_

"Wonderful work, isn't it?"

I gasped quietly, surprised by Jess's voice.

"Yes. Yeah, it sure is."

"I can't tell you how proud I am to be involved in all this, even if it's just answering phones and pushing papers for now."

I smiled at her. "Jess, from what Edward tells me, you're much more than a paper pusher. You keep morale up in this office. I mean, just these framed pictures and articles alone…" I trailed off as my awed gaze traveled over the pictures again. "I can't imagine what these reminders of what you've all done must do to maintain everyone's spirits."

"Well, thank you, Bella," she grinned. "That means a lot, especially coming from you. You're my hero."

"Me?"

"Yes! Edward always brags about how successful you are. I want to be just like you someday after I graduate."

I'm sure she meant it all as a compliment, but suddenly, after so much proof of how Edward actually spent his busy days, what I did didn't quite seem so spectacular.

"I can see why he's so crazy about you," she continued. "Not only are you hot," she flourished a hand in dramatic fashion and made me laugh in spite of how insignificant I'd felt for a second, "but you're intelligent _and_ you're nice. That's a rare combination anywhere in the world."

"Thank you. But I'd say you're rocking that combo pretty well yourself there, girlie," I grinned.

"'Rocking that combo'," she repeated. "I like your phrases, Bella. I plan to use them often in my conversations."

We were still laughing when Edward and Aro emerged from Edward's office. Aro was chuckling as well, and Edward grinning, so whatever they'd discussed couldn't have been too daunting; although, Edward did seem slightly dazed.

Aro patted Edward's shoulder as they neared. "Give it some thought, young man."

"Thanks, Aro, truly, but…" Edward shook his head and shrugged.

"No, don't answer now, Edward. We still have a couple of months before we need to seriously look into it. Just think about it; that's all I'm asking." With a sigh, Aro looked up and shot me a genuine grin when he spotted me. "For now, enjoy your visit with Bella. I can only imagine how much that means," I heard him murmur.

Standing before us now, I could see Edward did indeed look stunned, though not necessarily upset.

"Bella, how long are you here for again?" Aro asked.

"I'm here for about a week and a half."

"Well then, I insist you make this young man here take off the rest of the week."

"Aro, I was only planning to take off a couple of days."

"I wouldn't want to interfere with Edward's schedule," I said.

"Nonsense." In spite of the disagreement, Aro spoke warmly, obviously fond of Edward. "Edward, you're one of the most dedicated and responsible individuals with which I've ever worked. We're actually on schedule because of you. Take the rest of the week, at least. I insist," he said more firmly. "Show Bella around this beautiful country. Then, come in on Monday refreshed and ready to go."

"Very well, Aro," Edward agreed. "Sounds like a good idea, _after_ today's site visit."

Aro laughed heartily. "Agreed. Shall we then? I'd like to visit the site myself."

OOOOOOOOO

This time, we left the motorcycle behind. Edward explained we'd be climbing all the higher for our next stop. We took a couple of jeeps instead. Aro, Edward, and I in one, and a few from the rest of the group in the other.

Just as Edward indicated earlier, the road to Nuwakot was even more rural than that which we'd already seen. We ascended a hill with breathtaking views of what we left behind: a valley densely populated in places, then green pastures and trees interspersed within it. The distinct-shaped pagodas rose up at even intervals, and all of it was framed by the clouded mountains. Over the past few hours, the smog hanging over the valley had already become commonplace; one of those things you suddenly stop noticing. But now, on a ride which took us perhaps an hour away from our starting point, I could see the difference in the air quality the further we moved from the valley's center.

"It's like we hit the city, the suburbs, and the country in a matter of a few minutes," I pointed out as Edward expertly drove us around what was now his home.

"Kathmandu is expanding, yeah," he nodded. "Unfortunately, infrastructure isn't keeping pace, nor are building codes, technology, salaries, women's rights, or education. Don't get me wrong; it's making progress, but slowly. There's not a lot of crime, so that's not something we worry much about."

"It's all so beautiful," I murmured.

"It is." He flashed me a smile. "But there's still a lot of work to be done."

I swallowed thickly and drew in a deep breath.

"Are you okay? We're climbing higher here."

"I'm fine, Edward," I said through clenched teeth, making him laugh.

"All right, all right. Relax, Jersey Girl. I just don't want you passing out on me on your first full day here."

We arrived at a place completely opposite to where we began: rich, mountain land overflowing with green pastures and only dotted with constructs here and there. The reddest flowers imaginable grew among the verdant flora and provided breathtaking color among the greens and browns. The valley lay far below now, and the mountains dominated for as far as the eye could see.

As soon as we stepped out of the jeep, Edward placed a hard hat on me.

"What's going to fall on my head here, Edward?" I laughed.

"It's better to be safe than sorry," he smirked, moving in and whispering, "Smart-ass," in my ear, then taking my hand in his and totally unfazed by Aro witnessing the entire scene.

"Ready for the short trek?" Aro asked.

"I sure am. I've got my handy dandy hard hat on and everything," I said, patting down the hat.

Aro chuckled and fell into step to my left, leaving me walking between both men as we made our way up a dirt road lined by red clay houses with crawling ivy.

"I parked the jeep down here because there were landslides in the area a few months back, and some of the land is still thick with mud. It'll be easier to walk than to have to push out the jeep," he joked.

"Yeah, I was reading about that in the office," I murmured. "HFH has been helping the victims of that too."

Edward nodded.

"Bella, here, we're in the Himalayan foothills which are Newari land," Aro said. "The Newar people are the historical inhabitants of Kathmandu Valley and its surrounding areas, and the creators of its civilization."

I looked around at the few people walking around, some in Western wear, and some in the traditional long shirts and trousers I'd noticed on men, and the saris I'd noticed on women. They looked at us curiously yet openly, some of them waving at Edward with obvious recognition.

"They're a friendly community," Edward said.

As we made our way up the hill, I was admittedly a bit out of breath and somewhat sweaty despite the cool, December breeze.

"You do this every day, Edward?" I asked, knowing he did much more.

Edward simply chuckled.

A group of school children rounded the hill and walked down, laughing and playfully pushing one another. When they looked up and spotted Edward, a few of them took off running.

"Edward! Edward!" they called out.

A young girl reached him first. She was about ten years old, dressed in multi-colored, wide, linen pants and a blue, long shirt with a red sweater over it. And as she wrapped her arms around his waist, I stepped back to make room for the rest who followed and spiritedly though not callously began pushing me out of the way anyway.

A few feet away, their backpacks lay on the dirt floor, completely forgotten, and I instinctively moved to pick them up.

Aro looked at me and gave me a somewhat apologetic smile. "He's important to the community."

I looked at Edward, who was laughing with each of the children surrounding him, trying to get his full attention in both English and their native tongue. And when his eyes met mine, I understood why he did what he did in a way...in a way I never really had.

* * *

 **A/N: Thoughts?**

 **The Habitat Nepal articles are all mostly real, with a few names, dates, and such changed here and there to fit the story. But yes, they do AMAZING humanitarian work, both here at home as well as abroad. :)**

 **Again, in case you missed it up top, we're almost done.**

 **Twitter: PattyRosa817**

 **Facebook: Stories by PattyRose**

 **I'll try to update again before the end of the week. :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Thank you all so much for all your wonderful thoughts.**

 **Almost done here. :)**

 **Most characters belong to S. Meyer. The rest of the story is mine.**

* * *

 **After Christmas - Chapter 15**

"Ugh, there goes the power and the internet." I shut the laptop and flung it next to me on the bed.

"Yep, it's about time for an outage," Edward called from the bathroom.

By then, I'd been in Kathmandu for almost three full, perfect days. I was enchanted with the land, yes, but these periodic outages were admittedly frustrating, especially when I tried to get some work done here and there so I wouldn't find myself too far behind when I returned, and this happened.

"How do you ever get anything done?" I snorted, crossing my arms.

On my first full day here, we'd spent a couple of hours with Edward showing me around the work site, where he and his group would soon begin the second phase of their four-year project. He introduced me to more people, both locals and not, co-workers as well as those who benefited from his passion, and all of them absolutely loved him. Then, we came back to his house, where I crashed for a while, still recovering from the long trip. We made love, we ate, and I slept some more.

The next day I woke up refreshed, and we took in the crowded and frenetic streets of Thamel by foot. We explored bustling stores selling brightly colored clothing, jewelry, paintings, and wood carvings, where I bought souvenirs galore for all my family, Alice, and Jasper. Edward tried to show me how to haggle for a good price, assuring me the vendors _expected_ you to make a counteroffer. But, by the end of the day, I was just paying whatever they quoted. Edward laughed at me. When I caught him paying the full asking price to a Nepali woman selling flower garlands she made while seated on a rug in the middle of a bazaar, I laughed at _him_. But, my amusement morphed into gratitude and a tight throat when he set the pretty, pink-and-white garland around my neck.

We wandered into a small, local café for a lunch consisting of lentils and rice, or as the locals called it, _dal bhat_. Then, we veered south off the streets of Thamel to visit the _Swayambhunath Monkey Temple,_ where we climbed almost 400 steps to meet the holy monkeys. Edward distracted me from the steep climb by giving me a bit of history on the temple's complex, its sacredness to Tibetan Buddhists, and the legend of how it became home to hundreds of monkeys. The wonderful tales, the view of Kathmandu Valley from the top of the hill, the sight of hundreds of monkeys swinging from tree to tree, and colorful prayer flags hanging like clotheslines across equally colorful temples made my exhaustion worth it.

Next, we visited world-famous Durbar Square with its historical monuments and which was the site of the ancient, Royal Palace. I marveled at the Hindu and Buddhist temples dating back to the twelfth century. Yet, here again, as in much of what we'd visited of Kathmandu, the damage of the earthquake a couple of years earlier was still visible. Many of the temples had withstood significant damage, some complete destruction, but the ancient and historical beauty of the entire place wasn't diminished an iota.

After more exploring, we headed back home, where like the previous two nights, we lost ourselves in one another's bodies. We didn't care about power outages or missed dinners. We craved mutual touch and physical exploration more than we craved food or touristic exploration. Our time together was beautiful…and limited.

So, as much as I was enjoying myself, I tried to remain pragmatic. My time here would end, and I had to keep up with my life back home.

I sighed as I stared at the closed and now useless laptop beside me, and then I turned my gaze to the window where the majestic Himalayas instinctively brought a smile to my face.

I felt Edward's warm breath on my neck.

"I get things done," he breathed in my ear, answering my question from a minute earlier. Then, he pushed me back against the mattress and hovered above me with a wicked grin.

He was so handsome, his hair freshly-washed, still damp, a few tendrils brushing his forehead. His green eyes danced as he gazed down at me, and an impish, crooked half-grin played on his lips. He wore only a towel secured around his hips, and I lay under him in panties and bra, still half-dressed after my own afternoon shower.

"Did you manage to get any work done?" he asked.

"A little. It's okay." I shrugged. "I'll try to log on again in the morning before we leave for Pokhara."

"Don't forget early tomorrow morning here, will be late this evening back home."

"Shit," I muttered. "That's right. I forgot."

Edward chuckled. "Well, if it can wait until tomorrow morning back home time, then just wait until we're in Pokhara tomorrow afternoon. As Nepal's tourist capital, the hotels make sure their power and Wi-Fi are generally up and running."

"All right, then. It can definitely wait." I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down over me. "Especially since there's something else I want to do that can't wait."

"Oh yeah?" he asked huskily, his mouth moving closer to mine. "What's that?"

"You," I breathed against his lips. Our tongues quickly tangled, and when I fisted his towel, he raised his hips so I could yank it off. In two, quick movements, he pulled down my panties and pushed himself in.

A sound between a heavy breath and a whimper of relief escaped me as I arched upward and he moaned in my ear. Our bodies swayed together like two halves of a whole who instinctively knew what the other half needed. He punctuated each thrust with a soft grunt, and I received him with my own faint cries to spur him on. When my cries grew louder, so did his, and when urge and instinct and impulse drove my legs higher and tighter around his firm torso, we both cried out together.

OOOOOOOOOO

Later that evening, Edward and I met a few of his friends at a small, dimly-lit bar just a couple of blocks from the house. The bar served a mixture of tourists and locals alike, with loud Indian and Western music alternating from old speakers, and all sorts of food and drink mixed in as well.

We sat at a large table, where the waiter brought out clay pots full of rice – which I'd discovered was a staple – and lentils, vegetable curry, handmade steamed dumplings called _momos_ filled with veggies, a flat, pancake-like bread called Roti with which Shanti showed me how to soak up the curry, and a delicious chutney to spread on Naan bread.

"Perhaps we should've ordered some pork momos as well?" Liam wondered as he, like the rest of us, picked and chose from the selections.

"No," Edward grinned, "not tonight."

Shanti smiled knowingly. "Edward rightly wants to keep Bella away from meat here in Thamel."

"Why?" I asked with a bemused chuckle.

"One should not generally eat meat in small, local restaurants here," Jess informed me. "There are varying beliefs in what is considered sanitary, with many of my fellow Nepali still trusting in spirits to cleanse the meat."

"As opposed to refrigeration," Ben pointed out with a grin.

"It's fine in the larger hotels and restaurants in Nepal, whose generators keep the food refrigerated even with the outages," Edward said, smiling at me. "You just don't want to risk it in Thamel."

"Ahh," I said with a nod. "Got it."

We dug in, talking and laughing while I enjoyed my dal bhat, which had quickly become one of my favorite dishes.

"I'm going to have to learn how to make this back home," I said.

"How about the momos, Bella?" Jess asked.

"Those are delicious as well," I grinned. "I'm going to have to learn how to make all of this back home."

Then, the drinks came out, and the table overflowed with local sodas, teas, and beers.

"Bella," Tyler said as he poured a clear liquid from a clay pitcher into a glass mug, "try this. This is _raksi_. It's prepared from rice millet right here in Kathmandu, and it's the traditional drink of Nepal. It's consumed both in religious rituals and socially. Here." He handed me the mug.

When I took it, Edward reached out and wrapped his hand around my wrist, lowering both my hand and the mug to the table.

He shook his head. "No, Jersey Girl. Don't drink that."

"Why not?" I snorted.

"It's strong, Bella."

"So?"

He leaned into my ear with a smile. "You're a lightweight."

Jess snickered, watching our exchange. "He is correct, Bella. Raksi is very strong, like Japanese sake. It burns straight down your throat, but it is a pleasant, smooth burn."

"That sounds great." I went to lift the mug, but Edward held my hand again.

"Come on," I growled, making him and the rest of the table laugh.

"I'm just trying to save you from an upset stomach and/or a hangover."

"I'll take my chances," I said. "Besides, when in Rome…"

"Do as the Romans!" Jess cried out.

When Edward saw I wasn't backing down, he sighed and pulled back his hand.

"Thank you," I grinned, lifting the mug. We all toasted to friendship and clicked together our glasses, and then I brought the mug to my lips. "Ooh!"

"Told you," Edward smirked.

"It definitely burns going down," I said, still feeling the heat travel down my esophagus, "but as Jess said, it's smooth and pleasant." I exhaled through narrowed lips. "It's actually really delicious."

"Just don't push it," Edward said in a warning tone, grinning ruefully.

"I'll just take a few sips.

The conversation flowed pleasantly. It warmed my heart to see Edward was here with such a great group of people. And despite my being a newcomer to the group, we laughed and talked as if we'd known one another for years. When Edward saw I wasn't abusing the raksi, he relaxed and stopped eyeing my glass.

At some point, a karaoke machine made its way onto the small stage up front. Both tourists and locals alike took turns belting out tune after tune. We clapped and cheered everyone on whether they sounded wonderful or shitty. Another round of raksi made its way onto our table, and then another drink called _tongba_ , which I think may have been another millet-based drink. By that point, I couldn't focus very well on everything being taught and explained to me.

Somehow, I found myself with Jess up front on stage before the karaoke machine, both of us belting out a karaoke classic together:

"At first I was afraid; I was petrified! Kept thinking I could never live without you by my side!"

We laughed through half of the lyrics and stumbled through the rest despite their being on the screen right in front of us. Edward and the rest of the group roared with their own laughter, while the rest of the bar graciously cheered us on.

Then, I found myself at the table with Edward again, while Liam and Shanti led the bar in a thrilling yet tuneless rendition of another karaoke goody:

"Sweet Caroline! Oh, oh, oh! Good times never seemed so good!"

"So good! So good!" I shouted from my seat.

Edward laughed. "Drink your tea, Neil Diamond."

I sipped my tea. "Mmm. This is so good, so good!" I yelled again. "What type is it?"

"It's _Darjeeling_ , baby." He kissed my temple. "Finish that up, and we'll go home. We've got to be up early in the morning for the ride to Pokhara."

"Okay."

We waited outside the bar for everyone to catch a taxi back to their own places, and then Edward and I took the short walk back to his place. As soon as we were through the door, Edward pushed me against it, his mouth and hands on me, both of us frenzied.

"You're so drunk," he said, lifting my blouse over my head, unclasping my bra.

"Only a little," I managed to breathe unevenly, expectantly, crying out when his warm mouth wrapped around my breast.

"You're way past a little," he said in between licks and nips, while I held his head tightly against me. "I just hope you're not hungover…"

Hungrier for him than I could've ever imagined, I flipped us over so that his back hit the door. I laughed at the look on his face, but his surprised expression gave way to a sultry grin when I dropped to my knees.

"Bella…" he panted raggedly, raking a hand through my hair while I pulled down his zipper, "are you sure you wanna do that now?"

"Why not?" I smiled up at him, his pants loosened and ready, and my hands on his hips. "Are you scared I'll bite?"

"No," he chuckled hoarsely. "Not at all. I look forward to it. Just making sure _you're_ okay with it in your drunkard state."

We both laughed, but when I pulled down his pants, he stopped laughing. For a few seconds, we just gazed at one another until the open look of lust on his face spurred me on. Then, I licked my lips and began, smiling to myself, setting to memory every single one of the beautiful sounds he made.

OOOOOOOOOO

I woke in the middle of the night.

For a few seconds, I wondered where the hell I was until I felt his naked body next to mine, and it all flooded back: the where and the with who. It was this time change; after twenty-four years, my body's internal clock was still set to Eastern Standard. Plus, my mouth was dry as a desert.

"What do you need, Bella?"

It was as if he sensed my every need.

"Just some water," I said, sitting up. "Go back to sleep. I'll get some from the bathroom sink."

"Don't ever drink water from the sink here, Bella. There's a water bottle for you on the nightstand."

"Okay." I smiled in the darkness. "Thanks."

After drinking half the bottle, I laid back down, situating myself again in his waiting arms, my head on his chest. I looked up at him and found him watching me. "The time change, and a little bit of a hangover," I explained ruefully. "I'm sorry I woke you."

"I was half-awake already. I won't sleep completely while you're here, and that's fine with me."

For a long while, we simply gazed at one another wordlessly. When his mouth met mine, we kissed languidly. When his lips moved down my body, I gripped and played with his soft hair, my heart racing. He left a trail of wet kisses on his trek down and past my stomach. I felt his warm breath, and I closed my eyes, my back arching and mouth silently falling open when he found where I ached for him.

Afterward, I laid on his bare chest, playing with the short, silky wisps there and listening to the rhythmic beating of his heart. When I looked up, the peaceful expression on his handsome face made me sigh: his forehead relaxed and smooth, dark lashes sweeping the rim of his shuttered eyes, lips somewhat pursed in sated satisfaction with the corners of his mouth slightly tilted upward in a lingering smile. It was a shame to pull him out of it, but I felt I'd given him sufficient time.

"Edward?"

"Yeah?" he replied drowsily, only half opening his heavy lids.

"What did you and Aro speak about in your office the other day?"

He didn't reply right away. Then slowly, he reopened his eyes, and I watched his Adam's apple bob before he spoke.

"He wants me to stay on as permanent head of Habitat Nepal after we complete the second phase of the Kavre and Newakot redevelopment project."

"Yeah, I figured it was something like that."

He gave me a slow, thoughtful nod. "The Habitat partnership with Nepal's NRA and a few of the other government groups has actually gone better than we expected," he explained further. "I mean, there have been stumbling blocks, of course."

"There's always stumbling blocks," I smiled.

Again, he nodded. "There's always one hurdle or another we have to work through, but we've accomplished more in the past couple of years than we thought we would."

"I've seen first-hand now a fraction of how much you've done," I agreed with my own nod, "not just with the reconstruction, but trainings and classes and assistance for landslide victims and so much more."

"It's the people, you know?" he said, never quite comfortable with praise for himself. "They're so eager to learn and apply and to help us help them. And we've got a lot more planned for the next couple of years." In the quiet of the night, even in a rushed whisper, the excitement in his voice was unmistakable. All the while, my heart thrummed loudly in my chest, and I was half-sure he could hear it. "There's so much that still needs to be done.

"So, what was your reply, Edward?"

"You heard my reply, Bella," he murmured, giving me a knowing grin before pulling me in closer to brush his warm lips to my forehead, "otherwise, you wouldn't be asking what we discussed. Now, go back to sleep, Jersey Girl. We've got to be up early." With a deep sigh, he nestled my head against his firm chest, and…the discussion should've been over. Yet, in spite of how little time we'd actually, physically spent together over the past couple of years, I knew him. And he knew me.

I pulled back and looked up again. "Maybe my question should be why, Edward?"

He exhaled. "Why what, Bella?"

"Why are you turning it down?"

For one, long moment, Edward held my gaze silently and evenly. "Because my commitment here will be up in two years, and once it's up, I'm going home."

"Edward, you and I…we've spoken so much over the past couple of years. And yes, you've told me of all the projects with which you've been involved, but until I saw all this for myself…God, Edward, I don't think I could be prouder or more in _awe_ of you."

"Bella, do you have any idea how proud I am of _you_?" he asked, again turning the praise away from himself. "I brag about you and all your accomplishments so much I'm sure everyone in the office is sick of hearing me." He chuckled. "Look how far you've gone in only the year and a half since completing your masters. You've already been promoted twice, and you're not even twenty-five yet. At this rate, your ten-year-plan will-"

"Edward," I interrupted him, shaking my head, "compared to what you've done, to what you do every day, the lives you touch, and the communities you help…" I snorted, "my time's been a waste."

"Don't ever say that." His tone was steely. "That's not true at all, Bella."

"Don't worry; I don't mean it in a self-deprecating manner, Edward," I assured him. "I'm too self-centered for that. It's simply fact."

"Bella, stop. You're-"

"In the grand scheme of things, _you're_ the one involved in life-altering work, and not only for yourself but for others." I swallowed thickly before continuing, trying to speak slowly, to control my tone. Yet, the next words still came out half-strangled. "And I wouldn't want you to give all that up, the fulfillment I know you feel and that which I know you give so many others whose lives you touch and _improve_ , simply to-"

"Simply to what, Bella?" he hissed now. "Simply to be with you? Simply to return home to you?"

Throat suddenly constricted so tightly I could barely swallow, I responded with nothing more than a slow nod.

"What is it you want me to say here, Bella? What's the correct answer?" he spat. "I'm not going to deny that when my commitment period here is up, I have every intention of going home to build a new commitment with you."

I pinched my eyes shut, forcing the sting in my eyes into retreat because I wouldn't sway or weaken Edward with my own weakness.

"Bella, look at me." His fingers cupped my chin. "Look at me." When I reopened my eyes, his heated gaze scorched me.

"Bella, you know what I want. We haven't discussed it in detail because it's not something I want to bullshit about over a text message or on Facetime with a shitty connection, but you know what I want. You know what I've wanted since pretty much the moment our mouths met under a lamppost in the middle of a New York City snowstorm. I almost told you I loved you right then and there that night. Do you remember? But I didn't want to scare you away when we'd just met and when I was leaving the next day. I want you to be my wife. I want-"

When an involuntary sound halfway between a gasp and a whimper escaped me, Edward cut himself off. He sat abruptly, slamming a fist into his thigh and clenching his jaw. His broad, bare shoulders were stiff, the moonlight streaming in through the windows highlighting their deep rise and fall as he raked a frenzied hand through his hair.

I sat up as well, holding the sheets around me and suddenly self-conscious in a way I'd never been with him. For a handful of seconds, he shut his eyes, then exhaled through flared nostrils before reopening them.

"This isn't how I ever pictured this. So you know what? We're not going to call this the proposal. I'm too pissed off at you to call _this_ the proposal."

"Fair enough," I snorted. "I don't want a proposal spat at me."

"Fine. But, I want you to be my wife," he reiterated with unrepentant fervor. "I want to go home to New York, be there next to you while you move from success to success and hit every single goal in your ten-year-plan. I want to marry you and have kids with you. I want it all, damn it."

"Edward-"

"All right, the marriage and the kids can wait if you absolutely want them to, but I'll be damned if my coming home to you waits. Bella, I want to know I can reach out to you whenever I want," he said, sliding a hand around my neck and gripping my nape. "I want to know I can touch you-"

"We can have all that, Edward," I said. "We'd just put it on hold for a bit."

"On _hold_?" he seethed incredulously, pulling his hand back as if my skin suddenly burned him. "On hold for how long, Bella? Are you forgetting I still have two more years here under my _original_ agreement?"

"I'm not forgetting anything, Edward."

"Then… _what_? What exactly would be the plan? Beyond the four years our relationship will have been in semi-limbo by then, you'd put it on a longer hold. For how long, Bella?"

"I don't know. I haven't-"

"Do you actually realize what we're talking about here? We're not talking about another two or four-year extension on my original agreement. This is a _permanent_ position Aro is offering me. Nepal would be my _home_."

"I understand that."

"Do you? Because if you do, then I'm even more fucking lost about what exactly we're discussing here," he said, throwing up his hands. "So, tell me. Please. What's the plan?"

"I don't know, Edward." I fisted my hair. "I don't know. All I know is you want this. Your fury right now is proof of it. Who exactly are you trying to convince that turning down this opportunity in order to come home to me is the right decision – me or yourself?"

"Bella-"

"No, Edward. Don't deny it; not to me."

Despite his anger and mine and our mutual bewilderment over how this discussion had grown and spiraled and boiled over into what it now was, I forced myself to hold his gaze. I pressed my lips together to keep them from quivering. Then, I forced my shaking hands to calmly cradle his wonderfully stubbly face.

"I know you, Edward. I know you in a way no one ever has and no one ever will."

My voice broke, and all his outrage seemed to seep from him in a long, breathless rush.

"You want this," I repeated, much more evenly, "and I don't want you to give up this once-in-a-lifetime opportunity because I know, I see beyond the opportunity to how much you _love_ this, how much it means to you, how much everyone here means to you, and I don't want you to wake up one day and regret-"

He pushed me into the mattress, making me gasp as he held my hands on the pillow while his hands gently yet firmly locked around my wrists.

"Listen to me and listen carefully, Isabella Swan, please. Yes. Yes, I love it. Fine, I won't deny it. I love this land and I love what I'm doing here. I won't deny I wake up every morning anticipating the day before me or that I go to bed at night physically and mentally drained but fulfilled and already planning out the next day. It's a rare gift when you do work which not only fills you with pride but gives others back their pride as well. I love it," he reiterated shakily, "and I'll spend the next two years doing as much as I can. But, when my four years are up, I'll hand over the reins here, and I'll keep all the memories of this land and its people in my head and in my heart, and I'll come home to the one person in the world I love _more_ than all of it, and from whom I _can't_ be parted any longer."

My tears began falling halfway through his words, streaming steadily down my cheeks by the time he finished. He draped himself over me, wrapping his body around mine, arms holding tightly and limbs tangled. His lips kissed away my tears.

"Edward…maybe a better person would be able to sacrifice you for the greater good, but I'm not a better person. I told you from the beginning I'm _not_ selfless. I just don't want you to wake up one day and wish you'd done this."

He chuckled softly, his lips brushing back and forth all over my face.

"Why can't we be selfish, Bella? Why can't we think of ourselves? Yeah, you told me you weren't selfless. Guess what? I'm not either." He pulled back and held my gaze. "I would've loved it," he confessed with a small smile, "but it's too far away from you, and that's all there is to it." He shrugged. "So, I'll finish up here, and I'll find another project with Habitat where I can help and with which I'll fall in love…but which will be closer to my home." He set his hand on my heart. " _This,_ Bella…this is my home."

I smiled softly and nodded, eager and ready to accept his decision because yes, I loved what he did in Kathmandu, and I understood why he'd fallen in love with the land and its people…but I wanted him home. I wanted him with me.

* * *

 **A/N: Thoughts?**

 **Twitter: PattyRosa817**

 **Facebook: Stories by PattyRose**

' **See' you all next week! Have a great weekend!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Thank you so much for your wonderful thoughts.**

 **We're almost done here.**

 **Most characters belong to S. Meyer. The rest of the story is mine.**

* * *

 **After Christmas – Chapter 16**

On our last day of two and a half activity-filled days in Pokhara, Edward and I woke before dawn, dressed quickly in warm sweats, and walked out onto our hotel-room balcony. It overlooked _Phewa Tal,_ the lake for which Pokhara initially earned worldwide recognition, a long and wide body of water bordered by the valley and by lush, green mountains. Its placid waters hosted plenty of motorboats, rowboats, kayaks, and other forms of water-sport entertainment, but those activities weren't what mesmerized both tourists and locals alike, nor were they why Edward and I stood out on that balcony in the meager, pre-dawn light.

Edward stood behind me, holding the hotel's homespun blanket wrapped around us both, our hands weaved together over my stomach and his teeth chattering in my ear.

"All right, Jersey Girl. You've had us hike trails from ancient waterfalls to hilltop pagodas. We've kayaked around the valley's forests and into temples set on islands in the middle of the _tal_. You even got me to tie a rope around myself and jump two-hundred and thirty feet in between hills and over streams. But this here better be worth leaving the bed at the crack of dawn, where I was pretty warm and comfy," he muttered while pressing his hard groin into my behind.

"Yeah," I snorted, side-eyeing him. "I know you were warm and comfy _there_. You've been warm and comfy _there_ every night for the past week, regardless of what bed we've been in."

"Am I supposed to deny that?" When he dug in deeper, my laughter echoed around the valley's relative stillness and ricocheted off the shadowy mountains. We fell silent as we gazed out at the dark expanse before us, where with unhurried gradualness, vague bands of pre-dawn light glimmered through the gauzy clouds hiding the mountain's peaks.

"I can't believe you've been here a whole week already. You realize this is the longest span of time we've spent together?"

"Of course I do," I whispered. "I was just thinking the same thing. In a way, it feels like I've been here in Nepal for ages, yet at the same time, it's gone by so quickly."

His lips brushed back and forth along my shoulder. "I know what you mean."

"I never thought it would feel so much like home – or maybe I should say I never thought I'd feel so comfortable despite the _differences_ to home. I was a bit worried at first."

"How come?"

"Well, I've never been out of the U.S. before."

"I thought you counted New Jersey as a far-off land," he teased.

I chuckled. "Seriously though, I was concerned about the culture shock, but everyone here has been so friendly and patient with me."

"That's because you didn't come here expecting everyone to abide by your customs, Bella. You've been inquisitive and open, and it makes a huge difference when you approach something in that mind frame." His arms tightened around me. "There are few people who aren't attracted to someone like that."

"It's my analytical mind," I said, "always studying everything before me. And it's also having you here to help when I stumble." I squeezed his hands.

"It's more than that," Edward breathed in my ear. "You're not just an analytical mind."

The vague bands of light behind the clouds grew stronger, slowly morphing into rays dispelling the clouds.

Edward untangled one of his hands from mine and lifted it to my chest. "You have a good heart, Bella, and everyone loves you for it."

I smiled as the snow-capped peaks of the Himalayan range came into view, my voice shaking when I answered.

"Coming from you, Edward, that means the world."

And when I felt his gaze on me, I turned away from the glistening layers of red, orange, and yellow suddenly lightening the sky, and up toward the most amazing emerald view I'd ever known.

"Bella, the other day you said you weren't sure if it was good luck or bad luck we met the day before I came to Nepal."

I nodded.

"The day we met, I told you that though I hadn't dated in a while, I was a one girl kind of guy."

"I remember. Are you going to tell me now _you_ were the real M-Dub all along? Because if you were to see your brother now with Alice, you wouldn't even recognize him," I said, pretending to crack a whip against the balcony's railing.

"I really can't wait to see that," he snickered. "But no, it was true. What I didn't say that day was that I'd stopped dating because the last couple of relationships I'd been in left me feeling…nothing, and I didn't want to be _that_ guy either, the one who just went through the motions. So, deciding my expectations in that department were simply too unrealistic, I focused on my work with HFH instead, something real and meaningful and fulfilling. And for a while, I was more than fine with that decision." He shrugged.

"And then?" I grinned.

"Then, you walked in, and I realized…" he shook his head, "my expectations weren't unrealistic after all."

"Edward, I think you just saw me through a different filter from that which you used for the rest, but hey, I'm fine with that." I smiled and turned completely toward him, cupping his cheek. "However, I've decided I was wrong. Meeting you that day was the _best_ kind of luck."

"It was the kind of luck that's way more than luck, Bella. If I hadn't met you that day, yeah, I would've been fine here. I would've made things work," he said honestly. "But loving you…it's a huge part of what's kept me going these past couple of years. It's shaped who I've been during my time here. It was more than luck because in a way, in a massively significant and substantial way, you were here with me too when _I_ stumbled."

For a few seconds, I simply held his gaze, unable to speak or swallow. "At the risk of sounding anti-feminist and co-dependent, I'll confess I don't know how I'm going to get on that plane in two and a half days."

He snorted, brushing my cheek with the back of his fingers. "At the risk of sounding dangerous and possessive, I'll confess I don't know how I'm going to let you."

We both chuckled. Then, he leaned in and pressed his warm lips to mine, softly sucking and nipping on them while we remained cocooned within the warm blanket; that is, until a magnificently bright flash burst like fireworks against our faces. We turned toward it simultaneously.

" _Oh_ ," I exhaled as the lake's calm waters transformed into a crystal-clear mirror, providing a panoramic reflection of the Nepali sun rising over the snow-peaked Annapurna Range. The sun was literally above us and below us all at once. "God, that's a beautiful, once-in-a-lifetime sight."

"It sure is," Edward agreed, pulling me against him.

"Shit! I forgot my phone!" When I tried to untangle myself to retrieve my phone from the nightstand, Edward's grip tightened, and I looked up at him. "I want to Insta this!"

"No, baby." He smiled softly. "We've got pictures of everything from the waterfalls to the bungee jumping. Let's keep this for ourselves."

For a couple of wondrous seconds, I held his warm and intense gaze. "Okay, Edward," I agreed with a deep sigh. "Hey, happy new year."

"Happy new year, Bella."

We turned back to the Pokhara sunrise, watching the scorching red sun slowly ripple and then crest over the summit and bathe the entire range in its golden glow.

"Promise me someday we'll come back here and climb one of those mountains, even if it's the shortest and safest one."

Edward chuckled and kissed the top of my head. "I promise."

OOOOOOOOOO

By that evening, we were back in Kathmandu. Even though only about one hundred and twenty miles separated Pokhara from Kathmandu, the drive was over hilly terrain on steep, narrow roads where much of the uphill and downhill travel had no railings, and it took almost five hours each way. At first, I'd admittedly been terrified, but Edward handled both the five-speed car and the roads like a pro. Pretty soon, both on the way to Pokhara and back, I got lost in the mountainous landscape, taking in town after sleepy town with white-peaks always in the background.

Once back in Thamel, we ate at a small café, and then made our way back to Edward's rental house.

We made love in the shower that night. It was a tiny space, so tight there was barely enough room for one, much less two in there. But, we made it work. Edward's hard body pinned me to the tiles while I wrapped my arms and legs around him as the hot steam enveloped us in its soothing cloud. He drove in slowly, holding my hips, his eyes on mine the entire time. When I arched into him and craned my neck upward, he cupped my cheek and gently yet firmly guided my eyes back to his.

"No, Bella. Look at me," he breathed.

So, I looked, committing to my memory the look of smug lust which infused his handsome face every time he made me cry out; the way his forehead furrowed and his mouth narrowed when I tightened my legs and my thighs around him, the droplets that remained on the tip of his nose even with his rhythmic thrusts, and the flare of his nostrils while he watched me let go.

"Look at me. Don't look away."

"I won't," I said, shaking my head, holding his gaze through my heart-pounding frenzy and his own wild hisses. "I won't look away."

OOOOOOOOOO

The next morning, I opened my eyes and watched Edward dress for work. He moved around the room much as he had my first morning there, only now when he opened a drawer, I knew what he'd pull out. The top drawer held a mess of socks and underwear – both his and mine now. Likewise, the drawer below that, which contained his shirts, had mine in a pile next to them. And the bottom drawer with his jeans and sweats and such had mine neatly folded in there as well.

"I guess I should start packing," I said, watching him zip his pants.

He turned and smiled faintly at me over his still bare shoulder. "I was trying not to wake you."

"Like you said the other day, I don't think I'm going to sleep much for the next forty-eight hours or so. Anyway," I stretched my arms over my head, "I'll have plenty of time to sleep on the plane."

Edward nodded slowly. Then, he turned and grabbed a shirt. "I'll try to be home early."

"Are you going on-site today?"

"Yeah."

"Do you mind if I come meet you after I do some packing and some work?"

He walked over and sat next to me on the bed's edge, grinning crookedly. "I'd actually love for you to come meet me. I've got to go into Kavre today, the first site we helped rebuild, and I'd like to show it to you."

"Okay, then," I smiled. "It's settled. I'll take a taxi over there."

"Tell you what. I've got to go into the office first for a few. Aro's still in town, and he's going to meet me at the site later this morning. He and I have some stuff to discuss, but if Jess isn't too busy, I'll see if she can come pick you up in the jeep."

"It's not necessary, Edward. I'm sure if you give me directions, I can find my way in a cab."

"Bella, lots of neighborhoods in Nepal don't have proper street addresses. It's not as simple as you might think."

"Ugh. Okay, ask Jess if she wouldn't mind, but only if she really doesn't mind, okay?"

He snorted, and leaning in, brushed his lips against mine.

"Are you going to tell Aro you're not interested in staying on permanently?"

He nodded against my mouth, pulling back slowly. "Stop," he said, a warning tone in his voice at what must've been the guilt etched on my face. " _Stop_ ," he hissed through his teeth, grinning.

" _I will,"_ I hissed back, "eventually."

Shaking his head and chuckling, he stood and walked out.

OOOOOOOOOO

A couple of hours later, there was a knock on the door.

"I'm so sorry he sent you here," I said, opening the door to a smiling Jess and inviting her in. "I told him I could find my way on my own."

She waved away my apology. "Do not apologize for something so silly, Bella! It was a request from a friend to a friend, not from boss to employee. I know Edward better than that by now."

"Good, I'm glad," I breathed in relief. "Anyway, you're just in time. I packed away some stuff I won't need between now and when I leave, and the power just went out. So, let me just tie on my boots."

"Ah, yes. The lovely Nepali Communications system at work." She took a seat across from me as I did up my laces.

"Jess, I just want to tell you, I'm so glad I met you in person, and I'm glad Edward has someone like you he can count on in the office."

"Well, Edward has earned the respect he's been given. Unlike many of my fellow Nepali men, he truly believes in the equality of the sexes. It's one of the things I appreciate about working with him, as well as with Aro. Aro is also a fair boss."

"I hope so," I murmured quietly to myself.

We made small talk on the way to the HFH office.

"I know you shall miss Edward, Bella," Jess said as we waited in the middle of congestion, "but will you be happy to get back to work and your friends and family? Have you missed it all?" she asked in her lovely accent, her dark eyes open and curious.

"I've missed it all, yes," I admitted. "Well," I tilted my head sideways as I considered the full question. "I've missed my family and friends, and I've missed the excitement of solving problems. Of gathering information and applying solutions until I come up with the very best one. It's thrilling, you know?"

"I do know. And I like the way you think, Bella," she said in her young, outgoing and honest manner. "It is still a novel thing here for a woman to think so freely, to believe herself as intelligent and capable as a man. So, when I speak to another woman, whom I know is in love, yet can still admit she misses work, she misses applying her _mind_ , it amazes me, for we are taught not to think in such a way." She smiled and turned her eyes back to the road.

"It's not always so different back in the States," I admitted.

"I have heard, oh damn it," she cried out, quickly swerving, cutting through a couple of tight spaces, and taking a right turn instead of waiting to get on the highway. "It's longer this way," she said, "but with all that traffic."

"Hey, I defer to your superior judgment," I smiled.

We drove through narrow roads, and I looked around, committing more to memory until the next time I found my way to Nepal. I had no idea when that would be. As I'd admitted to Jess, I did miss work, I missed solving problems, and…and I had a ten-year-plan to get back to.

The narrow, urban roads widened into more rural areas interspersed with narrow streets again where structures even more ancient than the ones I'd seen so far dotted the landscape. Colorful stones of all shapes and sizes were laid out at uneven intervals on the pavements.

"Jess, where are we?"

"This is _Panauti Municipality_. It's one of the oldest towns here in Nepal."

"What are the colorful rocks for?"

"They are meant to welcome everyone with great hospitality. The area has unfortunately suffered from decay but is now trying to build itself back up through tourism and its distinct cultural heritage. Many Nepali festivals originate here in Panauti. Unfortunately, the increase in tourism has had both positives and negatives."

"I can imagine, what with the increased traffic."

"Yes," she nodded. "Increased motor and foot traffic, which has caused environmental issues while raising both the cost and the standard of living."

"A double-edged sword."

"Yes. Yes, that is a perfect way to express it. I do enjoy the phrases I learn from you."

I looked around at the olden temples, the now-distinct flags of worship hanging from one end to another along streets which looked as if they'd emerged from a medieval, Sanskrit manuscript.

With traffic's ebb and flow, we crawled by a large, gated structure which caught my attention due to its modern build as compared to the rest of the structures in the area. It was a pale-pink, cement, commercial building with abundant tinted windows throughout what appeared to be five or six stories. Another similar though slightly smaller structure sat next to it, both at the end of a smoothly paved driveway and all of it at the front of what seemed to be at least twenty acres of land.

"Jess, what's that?"

Jess's gaze flickered toward the structure and then back to the congested road.

"Oh, that's Information Technology Park."

"Information Technology Park?"

"Yes. It was built about fifteen years ago by the Ministry of Industry, in partnership with IBM, actually, for the development and promotion of IT services in Nepal. It was a very exciting development when it was first announced, promising job opportunities in the tens of thousands, not only for IT people but for all sort of maintenance of operations. For the neighboring towns of _Benepa_ and Panauti, it was wonderful news. And it meant we would be able to retain many of our own IT people, who tend to leave for India and China since there is more opportunity for them there."

"So, what happened?"

She sighed, honking her horn at the traffic before us. "Only a few months after construction was completed, IBM pulled out of the agreement; I'm not really sure why. Soon after there were rumors of a software company from the Netherlands taking it over, but that came to nothing as well." She fell silent.

"Then?"

"Then?" she echoed.

"Then, what happened?"

"Well…nothing," she shrugged. "I believe the Department of Information Technology took over ownership of the complex at some point, but nothing has been done with it."

I turned back toward the structure, now noting its abandoned look, the weeds growing on the grassy parts, the faded, pink concrete.

"It is a real shame, is it not?" she said. "We have so many intelligent people in our country, Bella, but no true place where they can apply their IT skills. Meanwhile, population grows, the standard of living ebbs and flows, and technology goes nowhere. Even I may have to leave my beautiful Nepal once I graduate. Oh, there have been rumors over the years of this company and that coming in to take over the park, to turn it into a campus where-"

"A campus where the brightest IT minds in Kathmandu and Nepal can apply their skills into bringing Nepal forward in its vast potential. A potential as far-reaching… well, as far-reaching as its mountain ranges."

"Yes. Yes, exactly," she said. "But nothing ever comes of it. Perhaps someday."

Just then, the traffic before us cleared enough for Jess to step her foot on the gas and propel us forward at a decent speed, leaving Information Technology Park Behind. I craned my neck around as we passed it.

"Stop, Jess! Jesminder, stop the car!"

We stopped so suddenly our torsos flew forward, their momentum limited by our seatbelts.

"What is wrong?" she cried as I unfastened myself. The cars behind us honked in protest of our lack of motion.

"Nothing! I just- I want to take a closer look!" Throwing open the car door, I took off running.

"Bella! Bella, where are you going?"

I crisscrossed through the cars surrounding me, apologizing as I went until I reached the pavement in front of the complex. When I ran up to the gates, they were of course locked. Still, I pressed my face in between the grates, studying the landscape. It was even larger than I'd been able to tell from the car, with a few more structures all the way in the back. It had been built to be magnificent. Now, it just stood there, waiting, the hills behind it lush, overgrown, and providing a beautiful boundary.

"Bella, what is it? Is everything alright?"

Jess stood next to me now, but I couldn't look away. My mind was working, planning, building algorithms and sequences, flowcharts and equations. I smiled at the picture in my mind's eye of young millennials and experienced people all working together. My ten-year-plan…it morphed and changed, and I smiled wistfully now at the doors which would open and close, the loose ends I'd tie.

I saw Edward all of a sudden, a couple of years ago, looking heartbreakingly handsome in a tux, sitting next to me at a fancy table during a fancy ball, and reciting his favorite poem to me:

 _Two roads diverged in a wood, and I…_

"I took the one less traveled by," I murmured to myself. My hands shook. My heart raced. Beads of sweat formed on my brow.

"Bella, are you alright?"

I closed my eyes and saw everything and everyone I'd experienced in eight short days of my twenty-four years. I saw _him_.

Opening my eyes, I turned to Jess.

"Jess, how far are we from the work site where we're meeting Edward?"

She offered me a bemused frown. "Just fifteen minutes or so, depending on traffic."

"Do you know what time Edward and Aro were supposed to meet this morning?"

"I believe at eleven this morning. Why, Bella?"

"I'd like to speak with both him and Aro about something – and with you too, Jess," I smiled excitedly, surprising her when I cupped her pretty face, "with you too! Do you think you can get us there before eleven?"

"Of course I can. But what is going through your mind, Bella?"

"Jess, I've always dreamed of making a difference, of doing something _amazing_."

"Edward has told me this, yes," she said with a smile, "and he says he knows you will succeed in doing so."

"He's always believed in me, from the very beginning. Only I think…I think I've been just a bit off track. I thought I wasn't limiting myself, but now, I see that while I haven't limited myself, I've limited what _amazing_ actually means, and I've placed unnecessary restraints on it." I gazed at the mountains; they were boundless, always in the distance, yet...yet within reach. "And now, I'm starting to see that _amazing_ has _no_ bounds."

* * *

 **A/N: Thoughts?**

 **Information Technology Park in Kathmandu actually exists. It was built in 2003 in partnership with IBM and the Nepali Ministry of Industry. Nine months after construction, IBM pulled out. To this day, it waits there for someone to take it over. Hopefully someday.**

 **We're almost done.**

 **Twitter: PattyRosa817**

 **Facebook: Stories by PattyRose.**

' **See' you guys later this week!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Thank you all so much for your wonderful thoughts! We're almost done!**

 **Most characters belong to S. Meyer. The rest of the story is mine.**

* * *

 **After Christmas – Chapter 17**

Jess pulled the jeep over to the side on a completely unmarked and totally non-descript dirt road halfway up a hilly terrain. At first, I wasn't sure why we were pulling over in the middle of nowhere, but when she shifted into Park and gathered her purse, I realized we'd arrived. I also realized Edward was correct earlier; I would've never found my way here alone or escorted by anyone who didn't know exactly where they were headed.

The winter sun was bright as I stepped out of the jeep. I formed a visor with my hand and took in the neighborhood. Dozens of small, cement, newly-built, and single-level homes dotted one of Kathmandu's many, unpaved hills, interspersed with verdant foliage and flourishing natural vegetation. The sweet and slightly cloying scent of overripe fruit wafted in the air, and I soon noticed the apples and pears hanging from native trees. I recalled Edward telling me apples, pears, and other fruit which were considered winter fruit grew wild this time of year in many areas of Nepal.

Anxious to find Edward and Aro before Edward got a chance to make a life-altering career decision, I quirked an eyebrow in Jess's direction and pointed uphill. As soon as Jess nodded, I took off at full speed.

"Bella, hold on!"

"I'll meet you there!"

"But you don't know where you're going!"

"Shit." I spun around and held out my hands. "Well?"

"Ugh, just look for the big tent!" She waved me off.

Unfortunately, instead of a straight path, for some reason, the dirt road wound around the hill in an _'S'_ pattern. By the time I spotted the large, canvas tent erected off the side of the road, I was sweating and panting rather profusely. The tent's front flap was wide open and tied back, and as I walked toward it, I could make out shelves with backpacks, hard hats, tools, and equipment. A narrow, utility table off to the side held a filtrated water pitcher, coffee pot and teapot, and a couple of boxed snacks. In the middle of the tent was a large, rectangular table with seating for about ten or twelve. Three of those seats were occupied by Edward, Aro, and a dark-haired woman. The three had their backs to the tent's opening and were apparently in a deep discussion because despite my panting, I was at the tent's opening before anyone noticed me.

Either hearing or sensing me, Edward turned and looked over his shoulder. I noted the tight set of his jaw before a wide grin overspread his handsome face.

"Bella," he breathed, pushing back his chair and walking to meet me. Leaning in, he kissed my forehead and pulled back with a curious grin on his face. "Why are you sweaty and out of breath?" he whispered. "Did you run up the hill?"

"Actually, yeah, I did."

"Why?" he asked, chuckling. Before I could reply, Aro walked over to us.

"Bella! How are you?" When he put a hand out to shake mine, I cringed internally as I met it with my damp palm.

"Good morning, Aro," I said, smiling and trying my best to control my heavy breathing. "I'm well, thank you. How are you?"

Either he didn't feel the sweat or he was polite enough to pretend he didn't. "I'm well, Bella, thank you. Edward and I were catching up a little while ago. He told me you were both all around Kathmandu Valley last week as well as in Pokhara."

"Yes, we were…we had a…" I drew in a deep breath and exhaled it, "whoo. Excuse me," I said, fanning myself. "We had a great time, yes, and I'm sorry, but I just ran all the way up the hill."

"Oh, that's fine. That's fine. It's certainly a steep one," Aro said graciously.

Meanwhile, out of my periphery, I could see Edward's lips pressed together, trying not to burst into laughter.

"Bella, come take a seat before you pass out, and I'll grab you a cup of water." He took my hand and guided me to the table, and as I sat and looked across from me, I cringed internally yet again. Nevertheless, a lifetime's worth of manners ingrained into me by Renee Swan meant my hand reached across the table before I could think twice due to the sweat _and_ the person.

"Namaste. I'm Bella Swan."

She only hesitated for a fraction of a second before meeting my hand, a fraction of a second which likely would've never even registered had Edward not told me of her propositioning him just over a week earlier.

"Namaste, Bella," she replied serenely in a refined Nepali accent. "I'm Irina Thapa. I work with Edward as a representative for the Nepal Reconstruction Authority."

I nodded, smiling. "Yes, Edward has mentioned you."

This time, she didn't miss a beat. "Edward has told us all about you as well, and it's good to finally meet you."

"Likewise." I held her gaze for the required couple of seconds or so good manners usually dictated. She was undeniably attractive – long, ebony hair which matched the strands of hair I found on Edward's towel my first morning in Nepal. Her eyes were equally dark and set in a smooth, coffee-toned face. Her full lips were further enhanced by the red lipstick she wore – the very one which stained that damned towel.

My eyes flashed up to Edward, who handed me a plastic cup of water before taking a seat next to me, his expression inscrutable.

"So, Bella, we'd actually just sat for a quick meeting," he said. Out of my periphery, I saw Aro take a seat at the table again. "If you don't mind hanging out for a little bit, maybe Jess could show you around until we're done and- wait, where _is_ Jess?"

"She's making her way up the hill," I said. "And Edward, I actually do mind."

He frowned.

"What I mean is, I'd like to speak with both you and Aro before your meeting."

"With me?" Aro repeated, obvious surprise tinging his tone.

Edward's frown deepened, and a confused smile spread across his face. "Bella, what's going on?"

I looked between both men, ignoring Irina's gaze from across the table. "An idea has more or less taken root this morning, and I wanted to run it by both you and Edward if you have time. I know everyone here has a full schedule for the day, so perhaps we can run through it quickly, and if it seems to have merit, we can discuss it more via Skype?"

"Well, my interest is certainly piqued," Aro grinned. "Sometimes, sudden ideas are the best kind, and I happen to have a bit of time to spare for a quick run-through."

"Thank you, Aro." When I looked at Edward, his expression was much less readable.

"I shall give the three of you a few minutes," Irina said, preparing to stand. "In the meantime, I'll just-"

"Actually, Irina," I said, "if you don't mind, I'd like you to stay as well. Your input would probably be valuable here too."

She wasn't quite able to hide the surprise in her dark eyes. Nevertheless, with a nod, she sat back down. "Very well."

"All right, Bella," Edward said, sounding somewhat wary. "Go ahead. What's going on?"

Just then, Jess reached the tent. She smiled at everyone and took a seat at the table with us. Then, drawing in a deep, internal, and invisible breath, I began.

"Are you all familiar with the Information Technology Park in Panauti?"

There was a beat of silence, and as I met everyone's gaze then rested it on Edward, it was obvious that beat was all it took for insight on my objective to at least vaguely take form in his mind. He quirked a brow.

"Yeah, Bella; I know it," he replied in a deceivingly light tone.

"Yes," Aro agreed languidly. "It's the large, gated complex which has been abandoned for years now, right?"

Irina confirmed it with a nod.

"Yes," I said. "Jesminder and I drove by this morning. She informed me the complex was originally built by the Ministry of Industry for the development of IT services in the country. Apparently, IBM was the initial investor for the complex."

"IBM, the computer maker?" Aro asked.

"Well, IBM hasn't been a hardware-based company for a few decades," I said. "They switched their business model from hardware to cloud-based business solutions years ago."

"Cloud-based?" Irina asked, a puzzled line forming between her brows.

"Irina, you have heard of the _cloud_ ," Jess said.

"Of course, I have heard of the _cloud_. It is just…" She hesitated, obviously unwilling to verbalize the fact that like many people, the function of the _cloud_ eluded her.

"Irina, cloud-based means delivery of computer resources and power through the internet," Edward clarified.

"Yes," I agreed.

"So, whatever was once performed and stored on a computer is now in cyberspace – hence, the _cloud_ ," Jess said.

"Exactly." I couldn't help my grin, proud as I nonsensically was at both Edward and Jess's easy grasp of the cloud. It boded well.

"Fine, that somewhat clears up the definition of _cloud_ , but I am still confused as to why we are discussing it," Irina said.

"I'm getting to that," I said calmly. "IBM pulled out of the agreement only a few months after the Park complex was completed. Now, I'm guessing the rest here because I haven't had an opportunity to research, but based on what I've experienced here in Nepal, I'd infer they pulled out because of the country's poor internet connectivity."

"A decent guess, but somewhat illogical, no?" Irina contradicted. "A corporation as large as IBM, regardless of what their focus now is, would have performed market research, and would have known Nepal's Internet system leaves much to be desired."

"Usually, that's the case, yes," I acknowledged. "Unfortunately, history is full of instances where large corporations _didn't_ perform their research properly, especially if they were anxious to beat the competition into the market."

"I suppose it's possible," Irina conceded.

"In either case," I said, "without decent internet, you can't successfully operate a cloud-based business. From what Jess has suggested, there were one or two companies who showed interest in the complex afterward, but I would assume nothing came of it for similar reasons."

"I would say your assumptions are correct, Bella," Aro said after a pause. "Goodness knows Internet service in this country is sadly lacking. Even here right now we have no service."

"That's the problem," I said. "These companies wanted to come into Nepal to offer cloud-based services, but they skipped over the fundamental step of _development_."

Aro sighed. "Unfortunately, that's the case for more than just the IT industry in Nepal. Many corporations want to benefit and grow as the country grows, but they're not willing to put in the initial effort."

"Bella, this is all quite fascinating from a technological point of view, but how does any of it tie into HFH and/or the NRA?" Irina asked somewhat impatiently.

"Frankly, I see it all as tied together, Irina. What's HFH and NRA's end goal? Sustainable development of communities, correct?"

"Correct," Aro agreed.

"Well, in this day and age, you can't sustain a community's development without information technology. Whether we like it or not, development and technology go hand in hand."

"That's very true," Aro agreed yet again. "However, HFH doesn't have the financial nor the human resources at the moment to sustain both a technological and urban development program. Believe me, I wish we did," he nodded genuinely, "because I've felt the truth of your statement for years, Bella. Edward and I have discussed it on a few occasions as well. Haven't we, Edward?"

"Yes, we have," Edward said, his tone strangely impassive.

"I do know that," I said. "Over the past couple of years, with Edward's involvement in HFH, I've become more familiar with its operations. I realize how much HFH already takes on in regards to technological instruction for the communities with which it works. But as was proven by IBM's failure in the market, before IT can take hold in Nepal, the country's entire internet system needs an overhaul. It needs expertise, an entity willing to make the grassroots effort, to put in the work required to rebuild the system-"

"And you're that expert, Bella?" Irina asked. In all fairness, she sounded more curious than confrontational.

"Well, that's not exactly what I'm saying."

"That's not what she's saying, but she _is_ an expert in the field, Irina," Edward said. "If anyone here knows information technology, it's Bella."

"I'm not disputing that fact, Edward," Irina said, "but if she's suggesting-"

"What _I'm_ suggesting, Irina," I said, directing her attention back to me, "is that perhaps we need to take a step back in order to take a step forward. Yes, we need more research performed-"

"Which I can help with, Bella," Jess volunteered.

"Thank you, Jess. I'd suggest that instead of focusing IT Park as a place where a large corporation may come in and open a cloud-based business which _will_ stumble due to the Nepali internet's shortcomings, the complex might be better used as a place where IT can be taught from its initial stages to those whose interests are already here, to those whose hearts and minds already belong to the land, and who'll be actual stakeholders in utilizing that knowledge to build up the internet than to attempt to deal with haphazard growth."

The entire time, Aro nodded slowly. "Yes. Yes, Bella. The idea has much merit." He stroked his chin thoughtfully. "It certainly meshes with our goals."

"I'm not trying to be difficult," Irina said. "The idea has merit, but again, we simply don't have the resources-"

"Partnerships," Aro said, his excitement obviously growing. "It would require partnerships and agreements, both with the community, the educational system, the government-"

"Bella, _who_ would run this program?"

I looked at Edward, confused by the tight set of his jaw and the slight flare of his nostrils. Nevertheless, I answered calmly.

"As Aro mentioned, it would require many partnerships and a whole lot of stakeholders willing to put in the time and effort, but…" I shrugged, "it's something I'd like to head, yes. I can return to New York and make a case with my corporation for sponsorship. I think with the right case, I can get them on board. But, if they're not interested, I can shop around."

"Bella, Edward has mentioned on more than one occasion, your expertise in the field of technology," Aro said, forcing my attention away from Edward's enigmatic gaze and toward him. "If you were willing to head this up, that would be great. I could certainly speak to a few people I know in industry and within the Nepali government, as could Irina-"

"Aro, there are a few, other things which would need to be considered before we even went that far," Irina said.

"Such as?" I asked.

"Well, for starters," Irina said, "the fact that you're a woman, Bella, and a foreigner. This is Nepal. We are still becoming accustomed to having women believe themselves equals, much less women from another country."

"Irina," I said, trying with all my might not to bristle, "you're a woman as well. Trust me, I understand the limits the world tries to place on us without us placing those limits on one another. There are always limits which must be challenged-"

"It is a wonderful thought, in theory, but-"

"But is not everything theory before someone attempts the theory?" Jess asked. "You are correct, Irina. It would be difficult, but you and I as Nepali women would be able to help in that department."

"And as Bella indicated," Aro added, "she wouldn't attempt this on her own. Between HFH and NRA, we certainly have people, both men and women, with cultural experience who can assist."

"I…suppose that is true," Irina nodded. She exhaled. "And it would certainly be gratifying to see my country move forward technologically."

"It would take time," I warned, "years, most likely. But I think if we all work together-"

"Bella, time out." I turned startled eyes to Edward, who stood abruptly, his gaze on me as he spoke. "Can you all please excuse Bella and me for a few minutes? Bella, may we speak privately, please?"

"Of course, Edward." I nodded evenly despite my bewilderment. "Excuse us, please."

Even as we walked out of the tent, Edward's hand gently yet firmly on the small of my back, I could hear Aro, Jess, and even Irina now brainstorming together.

As soon as we wandered a few feet from the tent, Edward took up a swift pace back and forth before me, obviously brainstorming and planning as well.

"Isn't this wonderful?" I gushed in a quiet whisper. "It's going even better than I hoped. Even freaking Irina seems to be on board now. And Aro is completely behind the idea. I mean, yes, of course he has to speak to his superiors, and of course there are so many other things to consider, but- whoa."

I jerked back my head when Edward's livid face suddenly appeared at my eye level.

"Bella, what the _hell_ do you think you're doing?"

* * *

 **A/N: Thoughts?**

 **Almost, almost done. :)**

 **Have a great weekend, guys! Go watch the Olympics and cheer for everyone who's there!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Happy Day-Before-Valentine's-Day! Lots of Xs and Os to all of you, and thank you all so much for all your wonderful thoughts. 3**

 **We've got one or two chapters left after this. :)**

 **Most characters belong to S. Meyer. The rest of the story is mine.**

* * *

 **After Christmas – Chapter 18**

My mom was always a big believer in what a raised eyebrow could easily convey when words were inconvenient. In private, one raised eyebrow from her warned Emmett and me to slow our roll _before_ we got ourselves in trouble. In public, she used it as a nonverbal cue to avoid embarrassing both herself and/or us; in which case, the raised eyebrow meant we'd _already_ pulled a stunt, and we were now in deep shit when she got us home, so don't make things worse. Though we were now adults, we were still treated to her raised eyebrow every now and then. And every once in a while, I myself employed the raised eyebrow, with similar implications.

As such, Edward and I now found ourselves in a public setting. Yes, we were sufficiently far enough from the tent so that our conversation would remain private, but with the flap wide open and blowing in the breeze, he and I were both within clear view of those waiting in the tent. So, when Edward dropped his head to my eye level and hissed his furious inquiry, I instinctively raised the Higginbotham eyebrow.

Edward took a step back. Nevertheless, his gaze remained steely, his jaw rigid.

"Do you mind telling me why the one person I expected completely behind me in this is the least excited about it?" I whispered.

"Do _you_ mind backing up a bit to, oh, I don't know," he scowled, "maybe about nine, ten a.m. this morning, and tell me what in the… _heck_ happened between the time I left you at home and the time you showed up here?" By the time he finished, he was hissing again.

"I thought I explained it in there." I waved a hand tightly toward the tent.

"Explained it? _Explained_ it?" Pulling his hair, he fisted it in a furious grip. "I'm totally, one hundred percent lost here, Bella. _What_ are you doing?"

"What am I doing?" I retorted, tapping a finger against my chest. "I thought we were having a discussion. What are _you_ doing?"

"Didn't we already have a discussion where you insisted you didn't want to be the cause of my limited career choices, yet _you_ pull this?"

"Ah, wait a minute, Edward-"

"You think I'm giving up my dream for you, Bella, so _this_ is your solution, to give up your own dreams? And what, I'm supposed to be okay with it?"

"It _is_ okay, Edward. I-"

" _How_ is this okay?"

"If you'll let me-"

"And not only are you ready to give up everything to make things easier for me, but you call a meeting and announce it to the world at large without even discussing it with me first. Among the many promises you and I made one another in Miami, wasn't one of those that we'd discuss any and all life-altering decisions which affected the other?"

"Okay, so you have a point there," I conceded. "I should've probably run this by you first, and I'm sorry about that. But there wasn't time to-"

"There was no time to tell me you decided to give up your life-long goals?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Take a breath and a time out here, dude." I shook my head at the same time that I bounced the tips of my fingers off my left palm. "I've let you have your say; now let me get a full sentence out, please."

He clenched his jaw together and stood in front of me with his arms crossed over his chest. "I'm sorry. Go ahead."

I expelled a long, irritated breath of my own and moved in closer to him, cranking up my neck to hold his fiery gaze. "First, tell me what my goals were, Edward. Tell me what _you_ saw as my goals."

He snorted. "What, you think I can't do that? You've had your ten-year-plan in full effect since the day I met you."

I nodded slowly and flourished a hand in invitation. "Okay. Then, please continue."

Smirking, he resumed his tirade without missing a beat, lifting one, rigid finger at a time to tick off each item.

"Five-year masters' track, graduated at the top of your class, first interned with and then hired full-time by the top social media IT firm in the east coast, promoted twice already, and in a couple of years, you'll branch out on your own and-"

"And what? What exactly is at the end of that ten-year-plan, Edward?" Now, _I_ crossed my arms, tapping the tip of my boot against the dirt ground as I waited.

"Amazing things, Bella. You haven't defined it yet, per se, but you're right on track, and I'll be damned if I stand around while you screw it up for…screw it up…for…"

I could see the moment it hit him by the way his furiously narrowed eyes widened in shock as well as by how his mouth fell open before he clamped it shut.

I pursed my lips. "I seem to recall similar words exchanged between us in reverse order just a few days ago, but even then, I told you, Edward; I'm not a selfless person. Maybe if I could stand here and tell you I was giving things up for you, I'd prove otherwise. Instead, I've found my dream, _my_ amazing purpose, within yours. Jess and I had to take a detour because traffic was worse than usual, so we drove through Panauti, and she was pointing out different places and sites to me. Then, we drove by IT Park, and…and I had an epiphany."

"Jersey Girl…"

I reached up and cradled his face in my shaking hands. " _This_ is my amazing thing. This is what I was always meant to do, Edward. And you can call it fate, karma, coincidence, whatever you want, but you _and_ I were meant to end up here doing amazing things to the best of our abilities… _together_."

"Oh, Bella." When he swept me into his arms and crushed me against his chest, I could feel the rapid beat of his heart and the quiver of excitement rushing up his spine, making him tremble.

"I'm sorry for the misunderstanding." He pulled away and met my eyes. "But, baby, are you sure?"

"Yes," I chuckled. "Yes, I'm sure. I'm so sure."

"What about your ten-year-plan? Bella, your vision, the one you described in there…it's amazing, it honestly is." He grinned widely now, his building enthusiasm – now that he understood – too great for his voice to remain steady. "But it'll likely take longer than what you have left in your ten-year-plan."

"Then we change the time frame." I shrugged, laughing now and shaking my head. "Edward, I was limiting myself. I see that now. I was limiting the time and the place, and all the possibilities which lay beyond the ten-year-plan."

He smiled. "It was a good plan."

"It was," I agreed softly, "and it served its purpose. But it's time for a different plan here in Nepal – in this beautiful land with _so_ many possibilities."

"And with me? Or am I just a side perk in this?" He grinned crookedly.

"We promised to always be honest with one another, right?" I said much more solemnly.

"Right," he whispered, swallowing.

I searched his eyes, bright green against clays and browns…and always my beacon. I wouldn't deny it.

"The fact that we'll be together, it's a _huge_ perk." I trailed my hands higher up his chest and slid them around his neck. "Can you live with that, Edward?"

He pushed his hand through my hair and cupped my nape. "Don't act like you don't know there's nothing in the world I want more than you…and this, in that order." Then, he drew in a deep breath. "Jesus." He exhaled. "Are we really doing this, Bella? Your family…my family."

"My dad will probably blame you and hate you for a while," I admitted, making him chuckle, "and your dad will probably blame me and hate me." Here, he shrugged carelessly. "Our moms will cry, and so will Jasper," I said, making him laugh again. "Emmett and Rose will be heartbroken but excited for me at the same time, and so will Alice. And I won't be around as closely to see little Gracie grow up. We'll miss them all, and they'll miss us. But, we can visit, and they can visit, and yeah, it's seventy-five hundred miles, and it'll be difficult, but-"

"But, Bella, I don't need all my relationships to flow easily."

"As long as you and I always have our flow."

"Exactly." With another long breath, he took my hand and weaved his warm fingers through mine. "In that case, they're waiting for us in the tent; are you ready?"

I looked up at him, to where he stood framed by snowy-white mountains in the background and lush, green hills in the foreground.

My mind wandered back to that uncommonly-lucky, long-ago day in the Upper West Side of Manhattan. I met a guy. And as this particular guy stood in the middle of a Senior Citizen center framed by the Christmas-garland windows and the snowy-white storm raging through them, I thought to myself, 'man, this dude is beautiful.'

Little did I know how truly beautiful he was, and more than that…the beauty we'd create together.

Fate, karma, or serendipity; it didn't matter.

"Yes, Edward. Yes, I'm ready."

OOOOOOOOOO

Those mountains still featured in my mind and in my view a couple of days later as I stood gazing at them through the hectic airport's glass windows within the narrow, departure hall. Through the large frame, I could see my airplane on the tarmac. I supposed it was being inspected and cleaned out. Soon, we'd be ushered through the lone gate door to the canvas-covered, outdoor, passengers-only waiting area, which meant I only had a few minutes left with Edward.

I felt his warm breath before his hands slid around my waist and threaded together over my stomach. He pulled my back against his chest, resting his chin on my shoulder.

"Were you able to get through to Aro?" I asked.

"No," he murmured. "I'll call him back when I leave. His message just said he had a couple of suggestions regarding who else we can reach out to, but we can talk about them over Skype when we have that call in a couple of days."

"Yeah," I nodded. "I sent my supervisors an email last night giving them a heads up and some basic ideas I'd like to discuss. They sounded interested enough when they responded, but we'll see what happens when I'm back in the office. It's a huge undertaking; I get it. And if it's not for them, I'll shop the idea around. I'm confident I can sell it."

"I am too, Bella."

"I don't know when exactly I'll be able to return."

"I know."

"So much is still up in the air."

"I know."

A few, quiet minutes passed. Edward brushed his lips back and forth along my shoulder while I stared at the airplane and at the mountains beyond it. Anxious voices resounded all around me, passengers saying goodbye to friends and loved ones, sharing last-minute thoughts and promises. When Edward slowly and gently spun me toward him, I swallowed hard against the lump in my throat, and I honestly did my best to push back the threatening tears. But when I looked up and found his eyes glassy as well, I lost the fight pretty miserably.

Edward wrapped me in his arms. "Jersey Girl, this should be easier knowing you'll be back in a few months, or I'll be there."

"It should be, shouldn't it?" I replied in a choked voice.

"But it's not."

"Not at all." I clung tightly to his strong, broad shoulders. "If anything, having spent so much time with you, relatively speaking…" I chuckled mirthlessly against his neck, "it makes it so much harder." For a couple of minutes, he let me hide my tears and soak his neck. With an apologetic kiss, I pulled back and looked up at him, smiling now. "Thank you, Edward, for sharing this beautiful land with me and for helping me find my purpose."

His Adam's apple bobbed, bottom lip quivering. When he drew in a deep breath, trying to control his emotions, his nostrils flared.

"Thank you, Bella, for sharing my passion. Meeting you that day-"

"It was more than luck," I said, finishing the thought.

He nodded, smiling, swallowing, and for a long while, we simply held one another's gaze, memorizing every feature, every expression, and every moment. The loudspeaker abruptly grumbled in Nepali, and then in English. It was time.

With another deep breath, Edward pushed his hands through my hair and gripped my neck.

"Bella Swan, I'm going to miss you so damn much," he whispered hoarsely, "but I'll see you again soon."

I managed an erratic nod through my tears, sobbing quietly against his lips when he pulled my mouth to his.

"I love you, Edward," I breathed, brushing my lips against his and reveling in the last few seconds of his warm breath.

"I love you, too, Jersey Girl. I love you, too."

* * *

 **A/N: Thoughts?**

 **Twitter: PattyRosa817**

 **Facebook: Stories by PattyRose**

 **We've got one or two chapters left, depending on whether I can fit the remainder into the next chapter or whether I get wordy. :)**

" **See" you again later in the week!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Thank you all so much for all your wonderful thoughts!**

 **Hitting the 'Complete' button on this one. It was originally supposed to be 8 chapters, but...well, it grew. Hope you guys enjoyed it. :)**

 **Most characters belong to S. Meyer. The rest of the story is mine.**

 **After Christmas – Chapter 19**

* * *

 **Four years later: Kathmandu – The day after Christmas**

As I scurried down the first-floor hallway of IT Park's Main Building, I offered a distorted smile to the various faces I passed – some familiar and some unfamiliar. Trailing a few feet behind, Jess's heels resounded off the polished wood floors.

"Bella, wait. Wait!" she hissed.

When I turned the corner, I broke into a full-on sprint, mentally cursing the inventors of heels and narrow skirts, and then cursing myself for loving them. By the time I pushed open the bathroom door, hustled into the first stall, and unclamped my palm from my mouth, vomit spewed forth so swiftly I barely got it in the toilet. Mid-heave, I heard the bathroom door creak open followed by heels click-clacking rapidly over the floor. When the knock on the stall's door was followed by Jess's voice and _only_ Jess's voice, I thanked every deity possible.

"Bella, are you alright?"

"Yes." I could only hope she understood me through the gagging. Finally, when I'd expelled everything physically imaginable, I straightened up, sorted my blouse and skirt, and drew in a deep breath. Opening the stall's door, I was met by Jess's big, black, and anxious eyes.

"What in the world was that?"

"That was nerves." Forcing a smile first, I covered my mouth and traipsed around her to the water cooler, filling a paper cup to its rim. I felt Jess's scrutinizing gaze on me through the mirror while I rinsed my mouth over the sink. When I finished rinsing, I dampened a paper towel with faucet water and allowed my eyes to meet hers.

"It's a monumental week."

"It is," Jess agreed, "but you've been prepared for this for years."

I ran the wet paper towel over my forehead, down my cheeks, and around my mouth. "Yes, but I'm still nervous about it."

Jess snorted. "I always pictured you more excited than nervous for the opening of IT Park Nepal."

Shifting my gaze away from her, I took in my flushed reflection instead. At the same time, my mind wandered to the last full day I spent as a permanent resident of New York City, another monumental day just a little over a year ago…

" _So, here we are, at your brother's wedding – a brother whom, from all I've heard, was once the friskier of you two. Yet, somehow,_ _ **he**_ _managed to convince Ally to marry him, and_ _ **they**_ _haven't even been together for as long as have you and my Bella."_

 _I happened to overhear this little piece of passive-aggressive nonsense spew from my dad while I rambled around in the hugely magnificent ivory tent erected on the rooftop of one of Tribeca's loftiest penthouses. Yes, Jasper's m-dub ways may have been far behind him, but his love affair with flash and glitz was obviously still in full effect. Despite it being late fall, he'd insisted on erecting a tent on the building's rooftop instead of holding the reception indoors, because the rooftop showed off the magnificent Manhattan skyline to the better advantage. The tent itself glittered with white lights and sparkling chandeliers, overflowed with expensive champagne and all types of white flowers, and it was made altogether warm and cozy thanks to the portable heaters and the happy throng of guests._

 _I had to admit, Jasper had been right. It was beautiful, and he and Alice's obvious joy were the icing on the cake._

 _When I overheard my dad and Edward, they were standing at the bar area inside the tent, both in tuxes, and both with one hand dug deep inside a pocket while gripping their respective drinks in their other hand. Their backs were to me, and naturally, as soon as I heard what I heard, I remained silently still._

 _Edward chuckled in what I recognized as a deceivingly carefree manner. "Charlie, if I stopped and counted how many times I've asked your daughter to marry me in the past three years, I'd need to count on my toes as well."_

 _Apparently, even top-shelf liquor loosened tongues._

" _Hm," Charlie grumbled. His ensuing silence led me to hope he'd dropped the subject, but as soon as I lifted a hand to tap Edward's shoulder – I wanted to dance – Charlie continued, and I pulled back my hand._

" _I don't like it, Edward. I'm completely against this move to Nepal, and I've never pretended otherwise. Sure, Renee is all gung-ho, because in her desire to live vicariously through Bella, she's failing to see all the cons."_

 _"Cons such as?" Edward asked._

" _Now, don't get me wrong, son. I'm certainly proud of Bella's work over the past few years and of all her efforts at gathering great minds to bridge the technological divide over there. And I'm proud of the work you do, too. But Bella's my little girl, Edward, and it's going to be a different world over there for her."_

" _She understands that, Charlie; we both do."_

" _No, listen to me." Charlie pulled his hand out of his pocket and rested it on Edward's shoulder. "Making Nepal your permanent home is way different from traveling back and forth, the way you've both done for the past few years. I mean, take when Renee and I moved to New Jersey after Emmett was born. Even that was a difficult adjustment for Renee."_

" _Yeah, because it was_ _ **New Jersey**_ _," I muttered under my breath._

" _I'd just…I'd feel better about it if at least, she was married, if she had a_ _ **husband**_ _to watch over her."_

 _I rolled my eyes._

" _Now, I know it sounds old-fashioned, and I know Bella would likely have a fit if she ever heard me, but if I knew you both had that sort of deep commitment to one another-"_

" _Moving seventy-five-hundred miles away together doesn't show a deep commitment to one another?"_

 _My head jerked back slightly at that one – even though it was the argument I always gave Edward when he'd jokingly propose._

 _Nevertheless, Dad continued as if Edward hadn't spoken. "If I knew you could count on one another always, I'd feel somewhat reassured about this entire fiasco."_

 _I couldn't see Edward's expression, but I saw the deep rise and fall of his shoulders, and I heard his profound inhalation and exhalation, which gave me a pretty good idea of his thoughts. For my part, I was preparing to reach up and choke my dad to save Edward the trouble, when Edward spoke with much more composure and…empathy than I would've shown._

" _Charlie, I don't mean to take anything away from my brother and Alice, and definitely not today on their wedding day. I'm thrilled for both of them, especially for Jasper because as his brother, I know how much Alice means to him. But I'll tell you right now, marriage certificate or not, there are no two people in this world more committed to one another than are Bella and me."_

 _I grinned softly to myself._

" _If what's bothering you is concern that without an official piece of paper, I won't take care of Bella with my life, that I won't be there for her, or that I won't make her my priority above everything, then you can rest easy, because we've been doing all those things for one another for years now, even without that piece of paper. Again, not taking anything away from my brother and Alice, but Bella and I don't need a certificate or a fancy party to know we're one-hundred percent committed to one another."_

 _"Aw, Edward, it's more than that," my dad said._

" _Charlie, I can't force her to marry me. I don't think you'd appreciate that either," Edward snorted._

" _No, I know you can't. I know. But…what if this is a mistake, Edward? What if she leaves with you in a few days, and within a few weeks or a few months, she realizes she made a mistake?"_

" _Then, if she made a mistake, we'll work it out together."_

" _I wouldn't put it past her to be too stubborn to admit her mistake."_

" _Oh brother," I breathed with another eye roll._

" _Even more likely…" Charlie exhaled, "Edward, she wouldn't admit her mistake because she wouldn't want to ruin things for_ _ **you**_ _. She'd stay and try to make it work, but she'd be miserable the entire time, and we wouldn't even know."_

 _Again, I opened my mouth, my hands forming claws now, but Edward beat me to it._

" _ **I**_ _would know." The confidence in his tone shot a warm thrill of pride right through me. "Charlie, I don't know how to assure you that Bella and I have already planned for all your concerns, other than to ask you to give it time. Yes, we're leaving on Sunday, and yes, this is it."_

 _My dad's hand fell away from Edward's shoulder._

" _We've sent her stuff ahead. With Alice and Jasper married now, the apartment has been emptied and leased. So yes, Charlie, come Sunday, Bella and I are boarding a flight to Nepal. Yes, it's going to be a huge change for her. And yes, she'll more than likely go through rough spots while she becomes accustomed to actually living there. But Charlie, Bella and I," – Edward set down his beer with a thud and leaned in closer to Dad – "we talk. We communicate. If time passes and she's not acclimating to living there or in our new neighborhood or if she simply needs to call Nepal quits for whatever reason, she_ _ **will**_ _tell me. And I'll do whatever is best for her…for_ _ **us**_ _." He pulled back. "That's all I can assure you, sir, other than that I love Bella. I miss her when she's not with me, and she misses me, and through some crazy and insanely-fortunate twist of fate, we share more than a romantic passion, but a passion in what we do. So, yes, we're going to push it to the limit and give it_ _ **all**_ _a go." Edward patted my dad's shoulder sympathetically._

 _Meanwhile, I wanted to jump up and down and cheer in my couture gown and heels. I wanted to shout out hurrahs and huzzahs and all sorts of standing ovations. I would've done so too, if Esme Cullen hadn't spotted me just at that moment._

" _Bella! Bella, darling, come meet a good friend of mine!"_

 _Esme and I had already greeted one another before the ceremony. What's more, it wasn't the first time she and I saw each other since the night of the Great Miami Charity Auction, a few years back._

 _One day, a few months after my decision to move to Nepal, Esme appeared outside of my office building. Vaguely apologizing for the intrusion, she begged me to have lunch with her. Then, at lunch, she tearfully implored me not to make the move to Nepal so that Edward would be forced to return in a couple of years when his original four-year commitment was over. When I told her I refused to be party to her manipulative schemes, she simply begged me to be good to her son._

 _By that point, I'd more or less figured out Esme Cullen. She was a gorgeous, disturbingly-young-looking, wealthy, and blue-blooded woman who'd never had to work for anything, and who was accustomed to getting everything through either her looks or her dramatics. And as much as she loved her youngest son, she didn't understand why neither of her tried-and-true methods worked on him._

 _After that, every couple of months, and at least once whenever Edward was in town, we had lunch together. Sometimes, the things she said left me biting my fist to prevent an outburst of vastly opposing views. Her lifestyle was just so different from most of my life experiences. And even though Edward grew up in that world, the life he now led was in such stark contrast that he'd sometimes stammer or grow red in the face, and occasionally even fist his hair so hard he actually pulled copper strands out in his effort to dismiss her wilder comments. Alice, who had little-to-no-patience for her now-mother-in-law, once asked me why I bothered when Edward and I would soon make our lives on another continent altogether._

 _Because, despite their differences, Edward loved his mother. It was for him I made the effort._

 _Unfortunately, none of the reconciliation attempts above applied to Carlisle Cullen. If Edward's acceptance of a temporary, humanitarian position in Nepal widened an already existing rift between father and son, that job's permanence made the breach almost unbridgeable. There had been little communication between Edward and his father over the past few years, with no significant attempt on either side. But weddings were weddings. They brought families together, willingly or unwillingly._

 _At the sound of his mother's voice, Edward turned and spotted me behind him._

" _Everything okay?"_

" _Yeah, yeah. Your mom just wants to introduce me to someone."_

 _He smirked. "If she gets weird, just tell her I'm waiting for you." Then he turned back to my dad, and I, unfortunately, was forced to move away._

 _About twenty minutes later, after finally extracting myself from Esme and her friend's bejeweled hands and Oscar-worthy gesticulations and conversation, I found myself alone in front of the concrete rooftop railing. Notes from the band's music drifted out of the tent and wafted in the cool breeze. The sun and the outdoor heaters had kept the rooftop rather cozy despite it being late November, but the sun was setting behind the unparalleled Manhattan skyline, casting a dome-shaped, orange glow around steel skyscrapers. It reminded me of the New York City snow-globes I brought back for Jess every time I found myself in Nepal._

" _There you are."_

 _I looked over my shoulder and smiled at my mom. "I didn't know I was missing."_

" _Everyone is looking for you, honey. It's almost time for the toasts."_

" _Oh, I didn't realize it was getting that late." Shaking my head, I turned back toward the skyline, wrapping my arms around myself against the briskness ushered in by the disappearing sun. For a few moments, my mom stood silently next to me before letting out a deep sigh._

" _It certainly is a beautiful view, isn't it?"_

" _It is."_

" _It's incomparable."_

 _I didn't reply right away. "I don't know about that. In Nepal, the sun sets behind the Himalayans; although sometimes you can see it through the fog and smog, and sometimes you can't."_

 _She chuckled. "It sounds like New York."_

 _"Yes; sometimes it does remind me of the skyscrapers."_

" _I can imagine," she said softly. I felt her gaze on me. "I always knew it would take something huge to get you to leave New York. But, you did it, honey. You convinced some of the biggest tech firms to sponsor your project. Construction and prep are well underway, and soon, you'll-"_

" _Mom, did you ever regret it?"_

" _No, baby. Not for a second."_

 _Her reply erupted as quickly and instinctually as had my question, as if she was expecting it, as if she knew exactly what I meant, and as if she'd always known I'd ask._

" _I don't doubt_ _ **him**_ _." The sun slid behind the glorious Freedom Tower and illuminated it in a heavenly, almost reverent glow. "Never him. But what if…what if I do fail over there, and what if I miss all_ _this_ _too much?"_

" _Then you and Edward will figure things out."_

 _A faint smile curved shakily around my mouth. "I overheard Dad's concerns."_

" _Bella…" She wrapped a warm arm around me, and I rested my head on her shoulder. "Your dad loves you so much he forgets what it was like when we were younger and had to make choices for_ _ **ourselves**_ _. Don't take his doubts to heart, my love." Her lips brushed my forehead. "It's your life to lead."_

 _When my mom gently nudged my head off her shoulder and turned me around, I had to look up to meet her blue eyes, despite my heels. She was fairer-skinned than me, yet her hair was closer to black than to my dad's and my brown – a brown which matched our eyes. Tall and graceful in a way I'd never really considered, now I noted how much more of a physical resemblance she shared with Emmett than with me. That evening, she was neither the mother of the groom nor had she ever had any work done, yet the elegant black dress she wore fit her beautifully, and her still-attractive face glowed in the fading light._

" _Mom, when was the last time I told you how much I admire you?"_

 _She cupped my cheek. "Bella-"_

" _Ever since I can remember, I've viewed the choices you made as a warning of what_ _ **not**_ _to do."_

" _Oh, Bella," she chuckled tenderly, the back of her fingers stroking my cheek, "I know you did."_

" _The way I saw it, you were so close to having it all once. You graduated at the top of your class in advertising, landed an amazing internship on Madison Avenue, you had it all within your reach…"_

 _She smiled._ " _Sounded familiar?"_

" _Yeah, it did," I whispered, "frighteningly so. And somewhere along the way, I decided I wouldn't allow myself the derailments you did."_

" _It's why I was so glad you didn't push Edward away when you met him. For a while there, I was a bit concerned that in your determination to avoid what you saw as my mistakes, you were pushing away all other possibilities."_

" _Still," I snorted, "I didn't allow my relationship with Edward to slow me down."_

 _Her fingers lightly brushed back my hair while being careful not to mess with my pricey 'do. "I don't think he would've ever wanted that."_

" _No, I know he wouldn't have."_

" _Bella, honey, my life choices were never meant to be a cautionary tale, and I'm sorry if I ever made them sound that way."_

" _You didn't, Mom. It was all me. In my mind, that's how I saw it, that you'd given up your dream for Dad and for us. But now," my eyes panned away from her and fell on the ivory tent, the lights within causing it to glow in the approaching dusk, "I understand how you felt." I looked back at her and smiled. "The track you were on…it was a wonderful one, and you would've been an amazing marketer; I know you would've. You just wouldn't have felt as fulfilled as with the alternate track you followed."_

 _She nodded slowly, the gentle smile still on her face. "Life is a series of choices, Bella. Fortunately, or unfortunately, depending on how one looks at things, the choices aren't always between a right path and a wrong path. Sometimes, you have two perfectly wonderful choices before you. And sometimes, choosing one wonderful opportunity means closing the door on the other wonderful opportunity. As a realtor, I help families who are just starting out find the right house with the right fit for them. It might not sound like much, but seeing their joy when it all clicks…it means the world to me."_

" _I never allowed myself to see that. Mom…you and I aren't so different, are we?"_

 _Her smile widened, which enhanced the laugh lines caused by a lifetime of smiling – laugh lines which didn't detract from her beauty._

" _Bella, if we're uncommonly lucky, the fulfillment of the opportunity we choose more than makes up for those opportunities we leave behind. I've wondered; of course, I have, but I've_ _ **never**_ _looked back, and I hope you can see the distinction. And…if you're uncommonly lucky, I hope someday you'll be able to say the same."_

 _Just then, Edward emerged from the tent, hands in his pockets and frowning as he cast his emerald gaze searchingly around the darkened rooftop. The instant his eyes found me, the frown evaporated, and instead, a huge grin lit up his handsome face. I could almost see the sparkle in his eyes, and yes, my heart skipped a beat._

" _Come on, Jersey Girl," he called out, smiling and jerking his jaw toward the tent. "It's time for the maid of honor and the best man to make their speeches!"_

 _Yes, I'd been uncommonly lucky._

" _I think…I think I already can, Mom."_

 _Later that night, Edward and I were alone in my apartment. We'd donated all the big furniture pieces, save for my narrow, twin mattress, on which Edward and I would spend our last night in New York._

 _Alice and Jasper were spending the night in the Upper East Side apartment. In the morning, they would leave for their honeymoon in Tahiti. My parents, Emmett, Rosalie, little Gracie, and baby Jonas would return to Miami. Edward and I would catch a flight to Dubai, and then on to Nepal. We would all meet at the airport for goodbyes._

 _Pale moonlight streamed in through the bare windows and made the specks of dust within dance freely in what was now an empty room. The city's lights twinkled like stars. Edward sat on the narrow mattress with his strong legs folded under him and his hips flexing upward while his fingers traced my spine._

 _And as I rose and fell rhythmically over him, I added our last time making love in this apartment to the sweet memories of us I carried with me from the very first moment we met: his guttural groans in my ear mingling with the constant honking horns; the bright, city lights playing with the copper hair I gripped in my fists; the faint, leftover scent of the room freshener Alice and I always used fused with the scent of Edward's damp neck._

 _All the while, I kissed his soft mouth and swallowed his heavy breaths, unable to think clearly, yet exhilarated because no matter what, I knew I was on the right path._

" _Edward…Edward, marry me," I breathed in the middle of it all, while his hips met with my hips. His hands fell from my back and gripped my waist, stilling me._

 _Emerald eyes seared right through me._ " _Why?" His chest heaved, breaths loud and heavy. "I thought…you weren't…just because Alice and Jasper-"_

" _It has nothing to do with Alice and Jasper," I chuckled. "It has nothing to do with my dad's concerns. Marry me here or when we're back in Nepal." I brushed my lips back and forth against his. "Marry me quietly or marry me loudly." I trailed kisses across his cheeks and down to his jaw. "Marry me with no one or everyone to witness it." I met his eyes, gazing down at him because of our position. "Marry me because I love you and you love me, and we've been so uncommonly-"_

" _Yes," he breathed, hungrily capturing my mouth. "Yeah." He flipped us over on the narrow mattress and thrust in deep. "I'll marry you, Jersey Girl. I'll marry you."_

" _Thank you." And for the next, wondrous, ever-remembered moments, we loved under the city lights and sounds, and I thanked him over and over._

Jess's voice broke me out my memories.

"Are you sure it's just nerves?"

Setting down the damp paper towel, I leaned into the mirror to take in my scarlet reflection and sighed.

"There's a lot hinging on this morning's presentation. There are plenty of important people out there."

"Important people who adore you. Bella, the schedule is set. The Complex officially opens next week. The sponsors, the engineers, the students, everyone is ready and excited. This presentation is merely a formality. In the past four years, you've planned this with the utmost care to every detail."

" _We've_ planned this with the utmost care to every detail." I met her gaze through the mirror and lifted an eyebrow.

She rolled her eyes. "Fine. _We've_ planned this, and the only way anything could go wrong this morning is if-"

"If I vomit over everyone in the middle of the presentation?"

"That is disgusting," she snickered. "But yes, I suppose that would be a no-no." Then, frowning, she watched me exhale through narrowed lips and place a palm on my chest.

"Bella, are you-"

The bathroom door swung open.

Edward stood under the frame, and despite slight nausea still rolling around in my stomach, the sight of him instinctively calmed me and set my heart racing all over again.

As Director of Habitat for Humanity Nepal and construction engineer by trade, Edward spent most of his days in jeans, tee shirts, and work boots. Every once in a while, however, when he had meetings, the suits would come out. Over the past four years, those meetings became more and more frequent as we worked on a partnership to get IT Park Nepal off the ground. And even though we'd been living together for a little over a year now, every time I saw him in a suit, my pulse accelerated.

Again, my mind wandered.

 _It was a hectic time, six months earlier. Edward and HFH had just broken ground on another site, and Jess, myself and the rest of us on the IT Park Nepal project were in the middle of those small, last minute prep jobs at the end of years of preparation which are still important and time-consuming._

 _Nevertheless, one wonderful Friday, Edward, myself, my parents, Alice, Jasper, and a handful of our best friends took the long, rugged trip to Pokhara. There, we rested for the night, and before sunrise the next morning, we took the much shorter drive to neighboring Sarankot. Sarankot was a sleepy, hillside town with an unparalleled view of the white-peaked and majestic Annapurna I range of the Himalayas. We were met by a monk who didn't mind what religion we were or weren't. And as the sun rose over the sleepy hill and cast its net of golds, oranges, and yellows around our endless corner of the world, Edward and I gazed at one another and made those endless promises which had been in our hearts since the very beginning._

Now, in the women's bathroom of IT Park Nepal, Edward's anxious eyes found mine. "Bella, Aro said he saw you rushing down the hall looking a bit green?"

I turned around and leaned against the wide sink, holding his gaze. "Gee, that was a nice thing to say."

"He was worried about you."

I smiled softly, knowing he likely was worried. Over the past few years, Aro had become more than both Edward's and my mentor but somewhat of a surrogate father to us here as well.

"Edward, do you realize you're standing in front of the women's bathroom with the door wide open?"

"Whatever." He waved it off, his gaze taking me in from the tip of my heels to my thankfully still neat and clean skirt and blouse, and to what I could feel was a flaming face. "What's wrong, Bella?"

"I'm nervous."

His brow furrowed, green eyes scrutinizing me dubiously.

I checked my watch and found we had about a half-hour until the presentation. No, it wasn't enough time to discuss everything Edward and I needed to discuss, not with the hectic frenzy of this particular morning. But Edward and I talked, we communicated, and I supposed by then, it was deeply ingrained in me…in _us_ to just get it all out there.

I kept my gaze on Edward even as I spoke to Jess. "Jess, would you mind giving Edward and me a few minutes?"

"What, here in the bathroom?"

"Yes."

"Uhm…sure? I suppose if any of the women present today need the restroom, I'll redirect them to the men's bathroom and call it equality in the workplace."

"Good idea," I said with a wink and a smile.

Chuckling, Jess excused herself, and Edward finally shut the bathroom door. The entire time, his scrutinizing gaze remained on me.

"So, what's going-"

"Edward, I'm pregnant."

What followed was an entire lifetime of silence during which Edward just…stared.

"My birth control is supposed to have less than a point oh five percent rate of failure…or something like that," I waved a frustrated hand, "and you know I've been religious with it."

Still, he said nothing, his expression strangely unreadable. The edge of the porcelain sink suddenly felt cold against my backside.

"When did you find out?" he finally asked.

"Just this morning. I haven't actually taken a test, but I know my body, and all the signs are there. Plus, my period was due-"

"Last week," he finished for me. "Yes, I noticed."

"You did?"

Sighing, he nodded slowly. "I know your body too, Bella, and I saw the signs as well, but I didn't want to worry you by bringing it up until you were ready."

I shook my head. "Of all the times to screw up, right? When we're on the brink of getting this project, which so many of us have worked on for years, _finally_ off the ground."

"Screw up?"

"I never planned this," I said shakily.

Slowly, Edward took a step forward. Then another, and another, almost as if he was scared of spooking me. "You didn't plan on me, either. And I didn't plan on you. I was focused on my work, and you had your ten-year-plan going at the time, remember?"

I snorted. "I remember."

He took another step toward me and smiled softly. "You were eighteen, an innocent, doe-eyed college freshman when you laid out that plan. By the time you were twenty-eight, you would've had New York City spinning on a different axis."

I laughed at his description of my defunct ten-year-plan. "Boy, that plan sure changed. I'm twenty-eight, living in another country, and only now _beginning_ to get this dream off the ground."

When he took another step, it narrowed the gap between us to a tight space, which he closed by taking my hand and weaving our fingers solidly together – so solidly in fact that if I wasn't completely in tune with him, I wouldn't feel his trembling.

"Yes, but in between, you've accomplished so much."

I squeezed his hand. " _We've_ accomplished so much."

" _We_ ," he conceded. "We met, and you continued your dreams, and I continued my dreams."

"And somewhere, somehow, our dreams converged."

"Yeah. Yeah, they did." This close, I could hear the quiver in his voice. He lifted our joined hands to his mouth and brushed his lips back and forth over my knuckles, never breaking our gaze.

"Don't you think…they can converge…again?"

I exhaled unevenly through narrowed lips, studying his emerald gaze. It was a gaze which always expressed so much. Right now, it was his self-control which shone through the most. But there was a vulnerability in there too, a vulnerability he'd never hidden from me. And strength, so much strength always in his every word and action.

For a second, I saw it all recreated in a tiny being – his self-control, his vulnerability, his strength…maybe even his green eyes.

"Edward, I'm so scared," I confessed in a strangled whisper. "I don't think I've ever been this scared in my life. Before, I've always had at least some vestige of control, but now…what if we're not ready for this? There are so many things to consider, so many variables and outliers, and there's still so much…"

Shaking my head, I broke our gaze for a moment, too ashamed to voice the rest. But Edward knew me. More than that, he accepted me.

I met his eyes again. "There's still so much I want to do. I know it's selfish of me, but I can't help feeling this way."

For a long while, he remained silent. Then, he sighed.

"I won't lie; it probably won't be easy. In all honesty, it'll probably be the hardest thing either one of us has ever done – especially you because I can't give birth." He chuckled at what must've been my horrified expression. "And yes, Bella, there are a bunch of things to consider. We may have to do some rearranging of our goals; at least, for a little while."

I bit my lip apprehensively, my heart racing yet again.

"But, Bella…" Edward swallowed. Taking our entwined hands, he slipped them under my blouse and rested them on my stomach so that the back of his hand laid flat on my skin. A series of uneven sighs escaped us both, and I wasn't sure if it was my oversensitive hormones or his fevered skin, but the contact between us had never felt so...comforting. "We'll be together, every step of the way. No matter what variables and outliers exist, the days of you in New York without me and of me here without you are over. We're _together_ , Bella, and when we're together, I think you and I can handle absolutely anything and everything. And I think…" his other hand slid around my neck, "I think we'll be okay. What do you say, Jersey Girl Cullen?"

I chuckled at the name he'd taken to calling me since we married.

"Are you ready to tackle a new project?"

"You mean am I ready to set up a new algorithm?"

"I mean are you ready to shape a new _life_ , Bella…together?"

OOOOOOOOOO

Sari Elizabeth Cullen was born eight months later, on the thirteenth of August, exactly one month before my twenty-ninth birthday, and a couple of months after her dad's thirty-fourth birthday.

My apprehension about our unexpected expectancy ended with the first flutter, with her first kick in my stomach, and with the look of reverent awe that crossed Edward's face when he felt it… _her_ …and with his eternal devotion to this little being part him and part me. By the time we visited New Delhi for our first sonogram, and we saw her floating around in there all happy-go-lucky…well, we were goners by then. Edward would've built her a castle, and I would've rearranged the world for her at that point. As it was, Edward did take to building us a house, and with Jess's help, I rearranged schedules and deadlines on what had turned into a successful and fulfilling endeavor.

While Sari slept in her father's arms after her first nursing, I Facetimed a few people. First, Alice and Jasper, who'd been fast asleep on the Upper East Side of New York. Then, I spent some time with Esme, and even with Carlisle, sun-worshipping on their yacht in Florida, both whom suddenly decided maybe Nepal wasn't too underdeveloped to visit after all. Then, I called the rest of my family, who were spending a week at the _Jersey Shore_ of all places.

Yes, we were all thousands and thousands of miles apart, but we lived in a world where we could remain connected, even in spite of occasional, faulty connections.

"He's so in love," I chuckled. "Look at him; he won't even look up."

Edward didn't even glance at the laptop. Instead, he gazed at Sari's sleeping form in open wonder, lovingly stroking the copper fuzz on her soft head and kissing her forehead the way he tended to kiss mine.

"Maybe now, he'll understand why I was such a hard ass with him," my dad muttered.

"Oh, Charlie," my mom said.

"Welcome to the club, bro!" Emmett called out. "Enjoy her while she's tiny."

"Shush, Emmett," Rosalie scolded, "or you'll wake the baby seventy-five hundred miles away!"

I laughed quietly, my heart close to bursting with a joy still hard to comprehend. We hung up, making plans for visits and more calls. When Edward finally looked up, he leaned in and brushed his lips against my forehead, sighing.

"Thank you, again, and I told you she'd be perfect."

I smiled. "You did, and you were right. I'll fully give you that. But guess what?"

Edward chuckled softly. "What?" He placed Sari between us so that we both supported her sweet weight in our entwined arms.

"It turns out I knew exactly what I was doing all those years ago. I actually _did_ plan this."

"All those years ago you planned this?" He smirked dubiously, lifting a teasing eyebrow.

"Yep. All those years ago, at age eighteen, doe-eyed and innocent – as you described me a few months ago," I smirked, "I sat down and laid out a ten-year-plan meant to lead me from success to success and finally…to an amazing achievement. Edward…" I said much more softly, my voice made uneven by my overwhelming happiness.

He adjusted my Jersey Girl necklace. "I should replace this with something better."

"Don't you dare ever try." I cupped his strong jaw. "Edward, I met you on a snowy day after Christmas, _within_ that ten-year-plan."

"True," he smiled.

"And at the tail-end of that ten-year-plan, you and I together…" – our mouths met softly, directly above our child's tiny head – "we created the most _amazing_ creation of all."

* * *

 **The END**

 **A/N: Thoughts?**

 **Thank you so much for following me on another story. I'm so grateful for you guys, you have no idea.**

 **Well, I guess I'll be off for a bit, finishing up UPRISING, which I've honestly missed working on. Hope to 'see' you guys once I resume postings there.**

 **Take care!**

 **Patty**

 **Twitter: PattyRosa817**

 **Facebook: Stories by PattyRose**


End file.
